Lovely Waitress
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Rok biru yang mengembang dan di rambutnya tersemat sebuah hiasan kepala warna putih. Walau hanya seorang pengantar makanan, tetapi gadis ini mampu membuat seorang lelaki memimpikannya setiap malam. EPILOG...
1. First Meet

Ehem… ehm.. ehem.. eehm.. uhuk.. uhuk.. test.. testing.. testing… *mukul-mukul mike sampe copot*. WOKEH!! Blue hadir lagi dengan fict baru yang pasti bikin para readers mabuk kepayang *narsis* . Tadinya sih pengen bikin poetry, cuma lagi males. Ga ada ide. Waktu di sekolah lagi ga ada pelajaran, Blue suka nulis-nulis konsep NaruHina sendiri. Eh, terciptalah fict ini. Wehehehehehehehehe. Walaupun gaje, Blue berharap ga ada yang memberikan flame ya… Kalau ga suka, ga usah dibaca daripada ngeflame.

Summary:Rok biru yang mengembang dan di rambutnya tersemat sebuah hiasan kepala warna putih. Walau hanya seorang pengantar makanan, tetapi gadis ini mampu membuat seorang lelaki memimpikannya setiap malam.

Disclaimer: Punya Blue! Pokoknya NaruHina dan seluruh karakter Naruto punya Blue! *dibanting Om Kishi*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

_Universitas Kaitani Konoha…_

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi keluar dari kampus Kaitani. Ada yang menuju kantin, menuju tempat parkit, bahkan ada yang saling menemui kekasih hatinya. Tetapi, tidak untuk satu pasangan ini. Seorang pria berambut spike blonde terlihat marah dan pasrah pada seorang gadis pirang pucat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku, Shion?! Kenapa kau tega?!"kata pria itu pada gadis bernama Shion.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Naruto! Aku melihatmu kemarin bersama Matsuri di toko buku!"balas Shion ketus. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ya Tuhan, Shion, itu kan sudah aku jelaskan! Aku ke toko buku bersama Matsuri hanya mencari tugas skripsi yang diberikan oleh Konan-sensei! Lagipula, kau lihat kemarin ada Gaara kan? Tak mungkin aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan Matsuri!"jawab Naruto.

Shion terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar semua.

"Apa salahku? Apa aku kurang perhatian? Apa aku kurang pengertian?"

"Iya! Kau kurang kaya, Naruto! Asal kamu tahu, selama ini aku pacaran dengan kamu hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan dengan teman-temanku. Dan juga hanya ingin hartamu saja! Kupikir, 'dia' masih lebih baik dan kaya daripada kau. Sudahlah, aku bosan denganmu. Lebih baik kita putus."kata Shion mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Kemudian, gadis bermata ungu ini meninggalkan Naruto yang tenggelam dalam kekecewaannya.

Sedih sekali dicintai seseorang hanya karena sejumlah harta. Naruto benar-benar merasa tertipu dengan topeng yang dikenakan Shion. Di depan Naruto, Shion selalu bersikap manis, padahal itu hanya topeng yang menutupi semua kebusukan Shion. Naruto melihat Shion dengan lelaki berambut merah marun di Mall Konoha. Shion tampak manja dengan pria itu. Dan, yang paling meyakinkan bahwa Shion menduakan Naruto, Shion terus-menerus merangkul pria itu. Naruto merasa dirinya paling menyedihkan di dunia..

Tapi, ternyata bukan hanya Naruto saja yang menyedihkan..

* * *

_Universitas Konoha Gakuen_

Di sebuah taman dekat tempat parkir, seorang gadis berwajah polos berambut Indigo tengah menahan tangis ketika pemuda di depannya mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-apa? Pu-putus?!"

"Ya, kita putus."

"Ta…tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?"tanya gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Hinata, aku menemukan yang lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya, dia bisa memuaskan hasratku untuk bercinta. Tidak seperti kau. Dicium sedikit saja tidak mau. Dasar wanita dungu yang kampungan! Aku bosan berpacaran denganmu."cerca pemuda itu membuat gadis bernama Hinata itu menutup mulutnya terkejut. Air matanya jatuh.

"Sa.. Sasori-kun… Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu?"kata Hinata dengan suara parau. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Perempuan sepertimu tak ada gunanya untuk diterusin. Sudahlah, aku bosan denganmu. Sebenarnya, aku berpacaran denganmu hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan dengan teman-temanku. Yang isinya, siapa yang bisa meniduri dirimu akan menjadi bos selama sebulan. Tapi, kau susah sekali untuk di ajak bercinta. Biarpun aku kalah taruhan, setidaknya aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi denganmu. Beruntung kau tidak kupaksa."kata Sasori memunggungi Hinata. Hinata menggaet tangan Sasori yang akan pergi.

"Ha-hanya karena itu.. kau memutuskan hubungan ini?"tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Ya. Sekarang, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi."Sasori menjauhi Hinata yang tengah terisak dalam kekecewaannya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasoru hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja. Untuk memuaskan hasrat buruknya. Hinata memang mencintainya, tetapi bukan berarti Hinata mau melakukan hal yang berdosa.

Dengan berakhirnya hubungan ini, memang Hinata akan lebih aman daripada diteruskan tetapi Sasori memaksa. Tapi tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang selama 6 bulan mengisi hari-harinya yang sepi.

0o0o0o0o0

Klontang.. kleng… prang.. Bunyi piring dan gelas bersih yang habis dicuci saling beradu, diletakkan di rak piring oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu. Setelah semua piring habis, gadis emerald ini mengelap tangannya dengan celemek yang digunakannya.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata. Jangan bersedih terus. Lebih baikkan kau putus dengan si brengsek Sasori itu."ujar gadis itu menghampiri Hinata di sudut dapur yang termenung sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, k-kau tak tahu rasanya di tinggal seseorang yang kita cintai."jawab Hinata lesu.

"Aku tahu."

"Sakura-chan, serius."

Ting.. Suara bel terdengar dari sebuah jendela kecil yang menghubungkan dapur Sakura dan Hinata dengan dapur koki.

"Pesanan meja 16."kata seorang koki menyerahkan nampan berisi ramen dan chesee burger.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau mengantarkan ini."kata Sakura menyodorkan nampan itu ke Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Oh, please _honey_… Sasuke-kun tak bisa menunggu lama-lama."kata Sakura memohon. Hinata melihat keluar pintu. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam menunggu seseorang di dalam.

"Huh, dasar. Romeo dan Juliet. Seandainya kau ditegur oleh Tayuya-sama lagi, aku tak peduli."ketus Hinata juga menyindir Sakura. Hinata merebut nampan yang ada di tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya meleletkan lidahnya dan menghampiri pangerannya.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kau ingat-ingat itu? Kita masih muda. _Take a have fun_, Naruto!"kata seorang cowok berambut coklat yang memiliki taring.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku heran saja. Ada wanita seperti Shion itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Kiba."keluh Naruto bersandar pada kursinya.

"Aku yakin, tak lama lagi kau pasti menemukan yang lebih baik daripada Shion."kata Kiba. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku berharap juga begitu."

"Permisi, ini pesanannya. Ramen dan chesee burger?"seorang _waitress_ datang sambil membawa pesanan Naruto dan Kiba,

"Oh ya, itu pesanan kami."

Naruto yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya, mendongak melihat _waitress_ berpakaian _maid_ di hadapannya. Rambut indigo dan mata lavender menarik perhatian Naruto. Di dada sebelah kirinya ada sebuah _tag name_ bertuliskan 'Hinata'. Mata biru Naruto tak lepas memandangi mata bunga itu.

"Selamat menikmati." ucap Hinata tersenyum. Hinata beranjak pergi.

"Eh tunggu!"cegah Naruto. Langkah Hinata terhenti, melihat Naruto, dan tercekat melihat ketampanan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung sedikit memerah. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Tapi… terlihat tambah manis.

"I-iya? Ada yang kurang?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat merah.

"Oh.. ehm… ano… bolehkah aku minta shoyu?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Kiba menaikkan alisnya.

"Sh-shoyu? Euhm… sebentar ya."Hinata menuju dapur mengambil shoyu dengan heran. Ramen pakai shoyu? Aneh.

"Selang 5 menit, Hinata kembali dengan sebotol shoyu di genggamannya.

"I-ini shoyunya. Selamat menikmati."ucap Hinata lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

"Pelayan itu manis ya. Kau suka kan dengan dia, Naruto?" goda Kiba membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih? Aku tidak suka dia!" elak Naruto mengambil sumpit dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Masa? Kalau tidak, kenapa kau minta shoyu? Aneh kan ramen dengan shoyu? Terlebih lagi, kau tidak suka shoyu. Lalu, wajahmu merah begitu." kata Kiba menggoda Naruto.

"Diam kau! Makan saja hamburgermu!"sentak Naruto kesal. Kiba tertawa.

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata mencuci piring dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari menemui Sasuke, mengerutkan dahinya melihat Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Baru dapat tip dari pelanggan?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok Sakura-chan.." jawab Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hmm.." Sakura memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Pipi _chubby_ itu sedikit memerah. Sakura tahu apa artinya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura melipat tangannya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Laki-laki yang membuat pipi tembemmu ini merah, Honey… Kita sudah berteman selama 6 tahun. Jangan kira aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu. Pipimu akan selalu memerah jika ada laki-laki yang kau suka." jawab Sakura mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

"Sa… Sakura-chan… Tidak ada laki-laki manapun kok.."elak Hinata dengan wajah tambah memerah.

"Uuh, Hinata. Kau menggemaskan sekali sih. Jangan bohongi aku." ucap Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah, Sakura-chan.. Le-lebih baik, kau mengantar pesanan meja 20.."

0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto begitu masuk ke kamar kosnya. Ia melempar tas selempang hitamnya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini dia tidak ada _shift_ kerja. Dia bisa bersantai hari ini.

Pertemuannya dengan Hinata di Café Violetta membuat perasannya berbunga-bunga. Wajahnya yang manis itu terlihat cantik bila ada semburat merah. Seperti strawberry, buah kesukaannya.

"Hmm… Lovely Waitress…"

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Wiiiih, short banget ya? Hehehehehehehe, ini masih pengenalan fict baru aja kok. Maaf ya Blue pakai Sasori lagi sebagai peran antagonis di sini. Soalnya, Blue ngerasa Sasori cocok jadi peran cowok playboy yang maniak sex *di satetsu*. Wajahnya kan, baby face gitu. Pantes deh jadi playboy gitu *dibanting Sasori.*

Wahahahahahaha! Tadinya, mau pake Kabuto atau ga Temujin. Tapi, kalau Kabuto rasanya kolot banget dalam hal pacaran *dibius Kabuto*. Kalau Temujin, cocok jadi protagonis sih.. Jadi, Sasori lagi.. Maaf ya Sasori fans..^^v *dikejar-kejar Sasori fans*. Review without flame, please… ^^


	2. Double Date?

Readers: *bawa speaker masjid* BLUE!! BANGUN!! WOY BANGUN WOY!! UPDATE! UPDATE! CHAPTER 2! Kita udah pada nungguin tahu!! *blue modar*

Wokeeeeeehhhhh!! Chapter 2 update! Ehm.. ehm.. mau ngomong apa ya? *ngelirik ke teks*. Wahahahahahahah, baru dapat review nih dari seorang teman kalau NaruHina baru putus langsung suka sama orang lain. Kayak lagunya Gita Gutawa yang Aku Cinta Dia ya? *promosi.* Ga usah banyak cingcong, langsung aja deh baca fictnya.

Disclaimer: Om, pleaaaaassseeeee dong om. Naruto buat saya napa… Saya ini fans berat Naruto! Apalagi NaruHina!! Please ya Om… Om ganteng deh… *puppy eyes jutsu* Om Kishi: Huh, rayuan kamu ga mempan buat saya! Malah saya pengen ke belakang ngeliat muka kamu yang sok melas *blue pingsan*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Hari masih pagi, burung-burung baru saja keluar dari sarangnya, bunga-bunga baru bermekaran. Tetapi, Naruto sudah tiba di kampus sejak pukul 7 tadi. Dia ada janji dengan Pain-sensei untuk menyerahkan tugas wawancaranya dengan walikota Konohagakuen. Tentu saja itu hal yang mudah, karena walikota itu adalah pamannya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Bila dia mengumpulkan tugas itu sebelum kelas dimulai, maka ia akan mendapatkan nilai A+. Nilai yang sangat disukai semua pelajar.

"_Good job, Naruto. I like you work._" Kata Pain menorehkan nilai A+ dengan tinta merah pada tugas buatan Naruto.

"Hehe, demi nilai akan terus ku kejar."sahut Naruto menyengir kuda.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna." Ujar Pain dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ini kulakukan demi Kachaan."

"Hmm… Begitu ya. Ah, bagaimana dengan kabar ayahmu?" tanya Pain yang membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendur.

Pain lupa, bahwa kata 'ayah' adalah kata terlarang untuk Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Naruto… Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sensei. Aku permisi dulu." Potong Naruto sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Lalu segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Pain. Pain menyesali kata-katanya.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Pain dengan wajah kusut. Untuk apa Pain menanyakan hal yang tak mau di dengarnya. Huh… Gara-gara itu, pagi Naruto terasa menyebalkan dan _bad mood._

"Naruto!" seseorang menyapanya dari belakang dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sakura, kau mengagetkanku saja." Ujar Naruto. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau di kampus pagi-pagi? Tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Sakura memegang pundak Naruto.

"Aku ada janji dengan Pain-sensei. Bila aku mengumpulkan tugas sebelum kelas dimuali, aku akan mendapat nilai A+. Dan, lihatlah ini!" Naruto menunjukkan tugasnya dengan bangga.

"Wah! Mustahil kau bisa mendapatkan nilai ini! Aku saja hanya bisa mendapatkan nilai A!" seru Sakura terkejut. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja, hebatkan? Berhubung aku suka paling telat mengumpulkan tugas, Pain-sensei memberikanku pilihan. Jika aku bisa mewawancarai walikota, aku mendapat nilai A+."

"Huh, pantas saja kau terima. Secara kan walikota itu adalah pamanmu sendiri. Hal yang mudah bagimu, bukan?" kata Sakura. Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh, temani aku sarapan yuk. Tadi aku belum sempat sarapan." pinta Sakura. Naruto melihat jamnya. 08.00. Masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Boleh. Aku juga belum sarapan."

0o0o0o0o0

_Jam 08.00, Universitas Konoha Gakuen.._

Hinata tengah sibuk mengoreksi pekerjaannya. Kalau saja ada salah ketikan. Hinata tak ingin ada kesalahan pada tugasnya. Di balik kacamata minusnya yang tipis tanpa frame itu, bola mata lavendernya ke sana kemari. Tak melihat ada sesuatu di depannya.

BRUUUK!!

"Aww!" jerit kedua orang yang saling bertabrakan itu.

"Ah! Go-gomenasai, a-aku tidak melihat jalan!" ucap Hinata memungut kertas-kertas yang jatuh bertebaran dari mapnya.

"Tidak apa. Ini.." kata orang itu menyerahkan 2 kertas kerja pada Hinata. Hinata mendongak siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hay Hinata. Sudah lama tak bertemu." Kata Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Huh, te-tentu saja. Kau kan selalu sibuk dengan Sakura-chan." sahut Hinata sedikit merengut.

"Bisa saja kau. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Aku traktir." ajak Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh saja. Ke-kebetulan aku belum sarapan tadi."jawab Hinata melangkah menuju kantin bersama Sasuke.

* * *

"Apa? Ngedate?" seru Naruto menatap Sakura tak yakin.

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak salahkan?" ujar Sakura.

* * *

"I-iya, tidak salah. Ta-tapi, untuk apa kau mengajakku ngedate? Ha-hanya jadi nyamuk saja kan?" kata Hinata.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku." sahut Sasuke.

* * *

"Teman? Untuk apa?

"Yah, untuk teman kencanmu, Naruto… Aku juga tidak mau kau hanya jadi nyamuk. Dan, kudengar kau kan sudah putus dengan Shion. Apa salahnya kau ku kenalkan pada temanku? Siapa tahu kau bisa melupakan Shion.."

* * *

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun… Wa-walau aku sudah putus dengan Sasori-kun belum tentu aku tertarik dengannya.. Dan, apa tidak apa-apa kau mengajakku? Na-nanti aku menganggumu dengan Sakura-chan.." ujar Hinata.

"Anggap saja sebagai balas budi. Saat kamu memperkenalkan Sakura padaku, sekarang giliranku yang memperkenalkan temanku padamu. Jadi, apa kau mau?"

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke kursi. Bersandar dengan nafas panjang seperti mengeluh. Tapi, besok malam minggu. Bosan juga kalau hanya sendiri di rumah. Tidak ada kerjaan. Daripada malam minggu kelabu, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata menganggukan kepala mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata tengah bersiap untuk malam minggu bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Di cermin terdapat pantulan seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan T-shirt biru muda lengan panjang berkerah pendek dan _hot pants jeans _20 cm di atas lutut. Di rambutnya tersemat pita kecil berwarna ungu. Hmm.. manis..

Sebenarnya Hinata risih dengan baju, tepatnya menggunakan celana pendek seperti ini. Kalau bukan Sakura yang merekomendasikan Hinata untuk memakai pakaian seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan mau memakainya. Menurutnya, lebih enak pakai jeans panjang dengan kaos. Hinata memang pemalu, makanya dia sangat malu bila memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tapi, dia jadi sedikit keren dan modis. Karena Hinata memang agak.. ehm.. cupu dan culun di soal _fashion_. Sakura-lah yang selalu mengajarinya untuk mode.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar apartemennya. Hinata melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan mobil Mercedez Benz hitamnya. Tahu sahabatnya telah menjemputnya, Hinata buru-buru menyisir rambutnya, memasukkan beberapa kosmetiknya ke dalam tas kecil dan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Lama?" tanya Hinata berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke begitu sudah di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Nggak. Baru saja. Udah siap? Sakura udah nunggu." kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, dan Sasuke meluncurkan mobilnya ke arah Zippaz Café.

"Ehm.. Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, kau mau mengenalkanku pada siapa?" tanya Hinata di tengah perjalanan.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran ya?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu. Tunggu saja." kata Sasuke fokus ke jalanan. Hinata yang mengeluh sebal.

20 menit kemudian, mobil Sasuke memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas yang tampak lampu warna-warni di sekelilingnya. Begitu mesin mobil mati, Hinata dan Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil. Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam café.

"Aduh, Sakura. Mana Sasuke dan temanmu itu? Lama sekali sih!" keluh Naruto pada Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Sabar. Nah, itu dia!" seru Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto tak menggubris seruan Sakura itu. Cowok pirang ini malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Lama banget sih. Naruto udah uring-uringan tuh." kata Sakura mencium pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Yah, jalanan macet. Maklumin aja." jawab Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hinata, ayo duduk di sini. Kau mau jadi satpam berdiri di situ terus?" ujar Sakura pada Hinata yang menunduk malu. Tidak PD dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Dan, tak lama kemudian Naruto menarik kepalanya, Hinata melihat ke arah kanan dan saat itulah mata Sapphire Naruto dengan mata Amethyst Hinata.

"Kau kan..?!"

"Eh? Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" ucap Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata memekik bersama. Semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi mereka.

"Kami bertemu di café Violetta.." jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kemerah-merahan. Apalagi Hinata. Sudah seperti rambutan.

Dan itu, membuat apple juice yang sudah dimulut Sakura keluar lagi mengotori jaket oranye Naruto.

"Yaiks! Apa-apaan kau Sakura?! Jorok sekali!" seru Naruto mengambil tisu dan membersihkan jaketnya.

"Apa?! Di Café Violetta?! Itu kan tempat aku bekerja sambilan menjadi seorang _waitress_." kata Sakura membuat Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri.

"_Really?_" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Sakura melirik Hinata yang tampaknya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Ow, jadi yang kemarin membuat pipi tembemmu itu merah gara-gara..-hmppp?!" Sakura yang belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya, dibekap oleh Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah habis-habisan. Untung dia tidak pingsan.

"Sakura-chan… Aku mohon, jangan buat aku pingsan di sini.." bisik Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Huft… Leganya bisa bernafas…" seru Sakura. Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang tampaknya canggung satu sama lain. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura membuat Sakura menyengir lebar.

"Naruto! Aku titip Hinata padamu ya!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya.

"What?? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya merasakan ada sesuatu di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kami ada suatu urusan. Tolong jaga Hinata ya. Jangan kau apa-apain. Awas saja kalau kau mengembalikan Hinata tidak seperti semula." ancam Sasuke seperti mengancam Naruto yang akan meminjam DVD pornonya.

Naruto hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Menjaga Hinata? Wiiih… Canggung berat… Tapi, lumayanlah untuk di pedekatein.

_"Dasar SasuSaku sialan! Ninggalin gue berdua dengan Hinata. Gue pasti dikerjain. Aduh, ngomong apaan ya? Canggung banget nih.. Nih cewek manis banget sih, bikin gue nervous aja…"_

"Ehm.. Na.. Naruto-san.. A-apa kau mau ke taman belakang?" Hinata membuka suara karena terlalu lama menunggu 1 kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hah? Eh, oh.. ehm.. boleh.." jawab Naruto gelagapan saking _nervous_nya.

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya berjalan-jalan di taman belakang café. Indah. Ada kolam yang diisi bunga teratai merah muda dan ungu. Dipinggirnya terdapat batu-batu cantik dan beberapa ekor ikan oranye dan merah. Mereka jalan berdampingan, tetapi sibuk di pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara jangkrik yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aku…" kata Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan. Mereka memalingkan wajah kembali. Malu.

"A-ada yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata membuka suara.

"Ehm, ya.. Jangan panggil aku Naruto-san. Panggil saja Naruto." kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oh, gomen. Ka-kalau kupanggil Naruto-kun?"

"Ehm… boleh juga.. Hehehehehehe." kata Naruto menyengir lebar. Mereka duduk berdua di pinggir kolam. Dan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Yang diperhatikan merasa Naruto terus memandanginya. Membuat Hinata salting.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun.. A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Eh! Gomenasai kalau itu membuatmu merasa terganggu.." ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ti-tidak kok… A-aku hanya.. malu saja.." kata Hinata dengan suara pelan tetapi cukup di dengar Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Melihat rona merah di pipi putih Hinata. Hmm..

"Tapi, kau terlihat manis dengan rona merah seperti itu." ujar Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

"A-apa? Manis?"

"Ya. Seperti strawberry. Buah kesukaanku. Kalau diibaratkan, kau memang seperti strawberry. Cantik, manis, lembut, indah. Tetapi dibalik semua itu terkadang rasamu asam alias pemalu." kata Naruto membuat Hinata merasa ingin pingsan.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, Naruto-kun…"

"Ya kau seperti itu, Hinata-chan.." sahut Naruto. Hinata gelagapan. Kenapa cowok satu ini kata-katanya bisa membuatnya terbang ke awan yang tinggi? Banyak cowok yang mengatakan hal serupa, tetapi hanya Naruto yang bisa membawa Hinata terbawa dalam khayalannya.

"K-kau juga… Matamu indah.. Seperti blueberry.. Buah kesukaannku.." balas Hinata menatap lekat-lekat mata biru Naruto. Rona merah muncul di pipi coklatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Uhm… ka-karena kau memang seperti blueberry.. Unik, lucu, manis, menggemaskan. Tetapi, dibalik semua itu terkadang kau terasa hambar alias _nervous_." ujar Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan dan tertawa kecil. Naruto hanya tersenyum pasrah.

Menatap lekat-lekat rambut indigonya yang indah. Tertiup angin malam, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sungguh seperti putri kerajaan yang sedang kesepian menanti pangerannya di bulan. Wajahnya begitu menawan membuat Naruto sangat terpana dengannya. Rona merah muncul lagi di pipi Hinata. Seolah-olah rona merah itu adalah teman wajib hadir disaat Hinata sedang dilanda cinta kilat(?).

"Wajahmu memerah lagi. Bolehkah, aku memegang pipimu?" pinta Naruto yang gemas melihat pipi Hinata.

"Ah? Bo-boleh.." jawab Hinata.

Perlahan, tangan Naruto bergerak menuju wajah Hinata. Menyibak sebagian rambut Hinata yang menutupi setengah wajah Hinata. Wajah yang lembut. Naruto mengelus pelan pipi merah Hinata. Hinata menutup mata, membiarkan Naruto menyentuh wajahnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, perlahan Naruto menarik pelan wajah Hinata agar mendekat kepadanya. Hinata tak melawan, malah menuruti tuntunan tangan Naruto. Hinata merasa nafas yang menderu. Dan itu pasti nafas Naruto. Itu berarti, wajah Hinata sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Hingga beberapa centi lagi…

GUBRAK!! MEOOONGG!!

"Kyaaaaa!!!" Hinata langsung loncat ke pangkuan Naruto, memeluk erat Naruto dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto.

Momen-momen yang indah tadi batal gara-gara seekor kucing sialan tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buah kaleng. Itu membuat Hinata yang takut akan kucing ketika mendengar suara kucing ketakutan setengah mati. Naruto terkejut tiba-tiba Hinata naik ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya.

"Hay Naru…to…" Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah kembali dari urusan mereka, melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Membuat pikiran negatif melayang di pikiran SasuSaku.

"E.. ehehe.. H-hay.. Sasuke.. Sakura.." kata Naruto melambaikan tangan pelan. Hinata yang mendengar nama 'Sasuke Sakura' langsung sadar diri.

"Weh, kalian mesra juga ya? Ngapain aja di tempat sepi kayak gini?" sindir Sakura sekaligus menggoda merek berdua.

"Kami tidak ngapa-ngapain kok!" elak Naruto dan Hinata barengan. Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kami percaya kok kalian tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Oh ya Naruto, kau antar Hinata pulang ya." kata Sakura merangkul Sasuke.

"Hah? Aku? Kenapa aku? Bukannya tadi dia sama Sasuke?"

"Aku mau mengantar Sakura. Dan, aku dan Sakura mau pergi ke suatu tempat. _Privacy._" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan. Naruto merengut kesal.

_"Lagi-lagi aku dikerjain!"_

"Sudah ya Naruto. Jangan diapa-apain ya!" seru Sakura sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan, akhirnya mereka berdua lagi.

"Hm.. _Go to home?_" Hinata mengangguk malu. Akhirnya, mereka menuju tempat parkir.

15 menit kemudian, motor Kawasaki hijau milik Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mewah. Naruto melongo begitu tahu Hinata tinggal di sini. Terlalu mewah untuk seorang mahasiswa seperti dirinya.

"_Live alone?_"tanya Naruto begitu Hinata turun dari motornya disambut anggukan Hinata.

"Na.. Naruto-kun mau mampir?" tawar Hinata.

"Wah, aku mau sekali. Tapi tampaknya langit sudah gelap. Kau juga pasti butuh istirahat. Kapan-kapan saja ya. Aku pulang dulu. Ja matte!" Naruto menggas motornya dan melesat pergi. Hinata tersenyum-senyum sampai kakinya memasuki lift.

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari wajah mungilnya. Begitu ia memutar knop pintu, gadis lavender ini kaget.

"Ada siapa? Kok tidak dikunci?" gumam Hinata. Begitu di buka, terdapat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang tengah menonton di depan tv.

"Neji-nii?"

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah pulang." ujar Neji begitu melihat Hinata di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa niisan ada di sini? Kok tidak telfon dulu?"

"Tadinya aku mau nelfon kamu. Cuma, aku lupa kalau pulsaku habis. Niatnya sih aku tidak mau ke sini. Aku habis ngantar Tenten ke rumahnya. Berhubung sudah malam dan aku juga udah ngantuk banget, aku ke apartemen kamu aja. Aku bawa kunci cadangannya." Neji mengacungkan kunci cadangannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk. Senyum juga belum hilang dari wajahnya menarik perhatian Neji.

"Kenapa kau? Nilai Fisikamu dapat A?" tanya Neji asal menebak.

"Neji-nii.. Kau bercanda? Untuk dapat C saja susah! Apalagi A! Kau tahu sendiri kan?" seru Hinata yang ingin mengambil segelas air.

"Oh iya ya. Mustahil untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata mendapat nilai A di pelajaran Fisika. Yang selalu mewarnai kertas ulangan Fisikamu kan selalu nilai F merah. Hahahaha! Bercanda." ucap Neji tak di gubris Hinata.

"Untung kau tidak seperti Einstein- botaknya maksudku."

"Sampai kapan mau membahas nilai fisikaku terus? Sudah, aku mau tidur." ujar Hinata menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih di depan layar kaca.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto melepas helm teropongnya. Merogoh kantong jaketnya mengambil sebuah kunci kos-kosannya. Ia memutar knop pintu.

"Eh? Tidak di kunci? Ada seseorang di dalam.." gumam Naruto begitu tahu pintu kos-kosannya ada yang membukanya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap kamarnya yang super berantakan dan jorok. Sampai kakinya melangkah ke meja makan. Menemukan sesosok pria tengah duduk di salah kursi.

"Kau..?!"

"Naruto.. kau sudah datang rupanya." kata pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menghampiri Naruto yang melihatnya seperti seorang maling yang hendak mengacak-ngacak kosannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Namikaze Minato?" tanya Naruto ketus memanggil nama lengkap pria yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Naruto… Aku ini ayahmu… Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku ayah?"

"Aku tidak punya ayah sepertimu!!!" bentak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Minato dengan wajah marah.

"Dan, untuk apa kau ke sini? Dengan siapa kau ke sini, hah?!" tanya Naruto lagi.

Belum dijawab, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut panjang merah marun keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat Naruto telah datang, wanita ini sedikit terkejut. Dan panik. Karena dia tahu Naruto sangat tak suka melihat dirinya.

"_Great!_ Sekarang kau membawa perempuan hina ini ke kosanku?! Menjijikan sekali! Aku tak sudi dia berada di sini!" sentak Naruto menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!! Fuuka itu adalah ibumu!"

"Ibu tiri! Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap dia sebagai ibuku walau kau terus memaksaku! Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau sadar, bahwa dia penyebab kematian kachaan?! Dia telah merebut tousan dari kachaan! Apa tousan sadar? Tousan sadar bahwa dia adalah pembunuh hah?! DIA PEMBUNUH KACHAAN!!"

BUUAAK!! 1 pukulan mendarat di pipi Naruto hingga mengalir darah dari bibirnya. Nafas Minato tersengal-sengal, kemudian dia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tetapi Naruto malah tersenyum. Menatap Minato seolah menantangnya untuk bertarung.

"Puas kau? Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Kau lebih mementingkan perempuan itu daripada anakmu sendiri. Buktinya, kau memukul begitu keras hingga darah keluar dari mulutku. Asal kau tahu 1 hal, Namikaze Minato. Sampai mati pun, ibuku tetap Uzumaki Kushina…" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan melesat keluar. Minato memejamkan matanya. Menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tadinya, ia mengunjungi Naruto untuk meminta maaf dengan segala perbuatannya. Tapi…

"Halo, Sasuke?"

_"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe?"_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Teme! Malam ini aku ingin menginap di rumahmu. Boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto. Terdengar gumaman Sasuke di balik telpon.

_"Boleh saja. Memang kenapa?"_

"Kuceritakan ketika aku sampai di rumahmu. Sekarang aku lagi di jalan. Bye." Naruto menutup telfonnya. Dan, mempercepat laju sepeda motornya.

"Masuklah." kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kudengar suaramu di telfon tampaknya kau sedang marah dan kesal."

"Ayahku datang ke kosan. Dan, dia membawa Fuuka." jawab Naruto tiduran di kasur Sasuke.

"Sebab itukah kau datang ke sini?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak keberatan." kata Sasuke. Naruto mengeluh panjang.

Terkadang, Sasuke kasihan melihat Naruto. Dia sendiri sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya. Hubungan Naruto dengan ayahnya memang tidak baik. Naruto sangat membenci ayahnya. Itu disebabkan karena Minato berselingkuh dengan wanita bernama Fuuka, hingga membuat Kushina jatuh sakit.

Sejak berkenalan dengan Fuuka lewat internet, Minato sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kushina. Setiap hari dia selalu pulang lewat tengah malam. Bila Kushina bertanya, Minato tak menjawab atau terkadang membentak Kushina.

Flashback Mode: On

_"Sudah pulang? Darimana saja?" tanya Kushina ketika Minato membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan._

_ "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Minato pendek._

_ "Aku perlu tahu. Aku istrimu."_

_ "Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang capek. Suami pulang bukan disambut dengan baik, malah ditanya-tanya." bentak Minato melengos ke kamar._

_ Kushina yang melihat perubahan tingkah laku suaminya itu hanya bisa menyimpan rasa kesal dan amarah di dada. Walau bagaimanapun, Kushina sangat mencintai Minato. Dia tak bisa marah-marah pada Minato, atau Minato akan menyiksanya. Kushina hanya bisa menangis._

_ "Kachaan…" panggil Naruto. Kushina buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Tak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis._

_ "Naruto.. Kenapa belum tidur?"_

_ "Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Jadi, aku terbangun. Ayah pulang malam lagi? Dan, dia membentak kachaan lagi?" tanya Naruto. Kushina tak menjawab._

_ "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita tidur."_

_ Kejadian itu terus berlangsung setiap hari. Hingga suatu saat, kejadian yang benar-benar membuat Kushina sangat kecewa dan sakit hati dengan Minato.._

_ "Bu Kushina!!" seorang wanita seumuran Kushina memasuki rumah Namikaze dengan langkah terburu-buru. Kushina menghampirinya._

_ "Ibu Mikoto. Ada apa? Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang penting sekali." tanya Kushina._

_ "Ehm.. ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu.."_

_ Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa ini?_

_ "Tapi, kuharap setelah kuberitahu apa yang terjadi kau tidak akan marah padaku." lanjut Mikoto. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tas silvernya._

_ Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan menyerahkan ke Kushina._

_ "Apa ini?" Mikoto tak menjawab. Ia tak mau berbicara lebih dari ini._

_ Perlahan, Kushina membuka amplop itu. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto yang di sana tampak seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang ia kenal, dengan seorang wanita berambut merah marun. Mereka tampak mesra. Bergandengan, saling merangkul, bahkan pria itu mencium pipi wanita itu. Air mata Kushina menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Makoto tak berani melihat Kushina._

_ "Mi.. Minato… Ke..kenapa? Hiks… Kenapa?"foto yang dipegang Kushina terjatuh. Tiba-tiba, Kushina kejang-kejang. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan seperti orang sakit asma. Mikoto panik._

_ "Kushina! Kushina!! Tolong!!"_

_ "Kachaan.. aku pu-… Kachaan!" Naruto yang baru datang dari sekolahnya, melihat Kushina terkapar di lantai bersama Mikoto terkejut. Ia melihat ibunya nampak kejang-kejang dan sesak nafas._

_ "Bibi Mikoto! Kachaan kenapa?!" tanya Naruto._

_ "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu! Setelah melihat foto ini dia jadi seperti ini." jawab Mikoto menyodorkan foto yang diberikannya pada Kushina tadi. Mata Naruto melotot._

_ "Otousan?!! Brengsek!" umpat Naruto meremas dan merobek foto itu._

_ "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita cepat membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit!"_

_ 0o0o0o0o0_

_ Naruto terus mondar-mandir tak tenang. Mikoto berharap-harap cemas. Dan, tak lama seorang dokter cantik keluar dari ruangan itu._

_ "Dokter Haruna, bagaimana kondisi ibu saya?" tanya Naruto begitu dokter itu keluar._

_ "Ibu anda terkena serangan jantung kelihatannya parah sekali. Andai saja kamu telat membawa ibumu ke sini, dia tidak akan selamat." jawab Haruna menepuk bahu Naruto lalu meninggalkannya. Naruto sedikit menangis._

_ Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina, melihat ibunya yang berbaring lemah dengan selang-selang infus di tubuhnya. Naruto memegang tangannya. Dingin. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum kini Naruto hanya bisa melihat wajah yang sendu sedang tertidur._

_ "Kachaan…"_

_ "Na.. ru.. to.." terdengar suara Kushina yang berat. Naruto dan Mikoto terkejut. Melihat Kushina telah membuka matanya._

_ "Kachaan!! Huhuhuhu… aku pikir aku akan kehilangan kachaan.." kata Naruto menangis di perut Kushina. Kushina mengelus lembut rambutnya._

_ "Jangan menangis, sayang.. Kachaan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kachaan akan selalu hadir di hatimu. Jadilah laki-laki yang kuat dan tegar. Kachaan berharap kau bisa menjadi laki-laki yang cerdas dan tegar. Jaga ayahmu ya.. Kachaan selalu mencintaimu dan ayahmu…" ucap Kushina suaranya makin mengecil dan matanya semakin menutup. Naruto terkejut._

_ "Kachaan?! Kachaan, jangan bercanda!! Kachaan bangun! Dokter!! Suster!!" teriak Naruto memanggil-manggil dokter dan suster. 5 detik kemudian, Haruna datang bersama 2 suster._

_ "Siapkan alat kejut!" perintah Haruna. Berkali-kali Kushina berusaha untuk dipertahankan nyawanya. Tapi, pendeteksi jantung tak bekerja. Hanya ada garis lurus tanpa ombak. Naruto melotot._

_ "Kachaan!! Kachaan jangan mati!!!"_

_ "Naruto, sudah. Relakan ibumu. Aku tahu kau sedih, aku juga sedih. Tapi semua ini sudah takdir!" kata Mikoto menahan Naruto untuk menghampiri Kushina._

_ "Kachaan…" gumam Naruto. Air matanya keluar deras. Mengepalkan tangannya geram. _

_ Dan, sejak saat itulah Naruto mulai membenci Minato. Dan tak pernah menganggap Minato sebagai ayahnya.._

Flashback Mode: off

"Hey, Naruto! Bangun!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Huh.. Aku kenapa?"

"Kau mengigau keras sekali. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto memegang keningnya. Mimpi yang buruk..

"Ya.. seperti itulah. Aku memimpikan kejadian yang tidak ingin aku ingat.." jawab Naruto.

"Minumlah. Mungkin kau lebih tenang minum ini." kata Sasuke menyerahkan secangkir susu coklat hangat. Naruto menerimanya dan menegaknya habis.

"Thanks…."

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Iwaw… iwaw.. iwaw iwaw iwaw prikitiew!! *dilempar panci*. Whehehehehehe, kenapa jadi nyeritain masa lalunya Naruto ya? Ah, tapi ga apa-apa kan. Sekedar tahu aja gimana sih kehidupan Naruto itu. Eh, Hinata agak OOC ya? Masa dia balik ngegodain Naruto? * diinjek Hinata*. Wah, slight SasuSaku ya. Please Review without flame.. ^_^


	3. DJ Naruto

Byuuurrrr!! *blue lagi asyik ngorok, disiram air se-bak*. Eh,eh! Puah! Puah! Busyet dah… Buju buneng… Kagak ngerti ya orang lagi mimpi indah, lagi asyik ngintipin NaruHina pacaran di apartemen Naruto… *ngedumel*

Readers: APDETH!! APDETH!! Chapter 3 udah di bikin dari jaman baheula sampe berdebu kayak gini kagak apdeth-apdeth! *ngacung-ngacungin chapter 3*. Mana, katanya lagi ngintipin NaruHina pacaran di apartemen Naruto lagi. Dasar author ngeres!

Halah, bawel lo pada. Ngemeng ae… *dihajar readers*. Apdeth! Akhirnya apdeth juga ini fanfict…. Masya Allah, penuh perjuangan membuat fict yang mengandung cerita mengharukan dan kesedihan.. *semangat muda, mencontek gaya Lee*. Err.. Blue juga gak tahu ini sampai chapter berapa. Soalnya, fict ini tercipta tanpa sebuah rencana. Tahu-tahu ngalir gitu aja kayak air.. (bahasanye…). Mungkin kalau ga ada ide lagi, fict ini bakalan tamat.

Disclaimer: P-p-punya… O..o-om Ki-kishi.. *ditodong shoot gun sama Om Kishi*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Langit yang tadinya biru cerah berganti warna dengan jingga kemerah-merahan. Burung-burung yang berada di timur, segera berarak ke arah barat mengikuti sang surya yang hendak beristirahat karena tugasnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Dan, tampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian _maid_ berwarna biru langit keluar dari sebuah apartemen dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju jalan raya.

"Aduh! Telat nih! Semoga tidak dimarahin sama Tayuya-sama." gumam gadis itu melihat-lihat ke jalan raya.

Dan, sebuah taksi melintas membuat gadis bernama Hinata ini melambaikan tangannya untuk berhenti.

"Cepetan ya pak! Ke Café Violetta!"

-

-

Sakura terus mondar-mandir tiada henti di pintu dapur. Melirik jamnya dan melihat keluar kalau-kalau seseorang yang ditunggunya datang. 7 menit kemudian, seseorang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau datang. Kau tahu kan ini jam berapa? Untung saja Tayuya-sama belum datang!" omel Sakura pada Hinata yang hendak meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Go-gomenasai.. Ta-tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sastra inggris dari Iruka-sensei. Tahu-tahu, sudah jam 4 sore." kata Hinata menyematkan pengait rambut di kepalanya.

"Bukan gitu. Hari ini, ada seorang pelanggan kita yang berulang tahun di sini. Jadi kita semua ini sibuk. Butuh tenaga banyak. Tapi, untunglah kau datang. Kupikir tadi kau tidak masuk."

"_Roast beef salad_ dan _vegetables meatballs!_" teriak seorang koki menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut.

"Ini. Sekarang, kau bawa ini ke pelanggan yang berulang tahun itu. Di meja 14 ya. Aku mau membantu Sasame menghias kue." kata Sakura menyerahkan nampan itu ke Hinata. Hinata menerima dengan heran.

Ulang tahun? Hari ini? Mengapa rasanya Hinata mengingat sesuatu tetapi dia lupa? Sekarang, tanggal 5 Mei. Ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Entahlah. Hinata mengangkat bahu dan mengantar pesanan itu.

Meja 14. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang tertawa bersama dan berkumpul di sana. Dan, Hinata berpikir itu pasti pelanggan yang sedang berulang tahun. Segera saja dia mengantarkan makanan yang berada di tangannya. Dia lihat 4 pria dan 3 wanita sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Maaf.. Ini pesanannya.." kata Hinata dengan sopan menyerahkan pesanan kepada pelanggan yang memesan makanan itu. Ketika Hinata mendongakan kepala dan pelanggan itu melihatnya, mereka berdua terkejut.

"Hinata?!"

"Sa.. Sasori-kun??"

"Hey, Sasori. Apa kau kenal dia?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang seperti ada garis keriput di wajahnya. Menurut Hinata, dia mirip dengan Sasuke.

"A..ah. Tidak. Aku tidak kenal dia. Tadi aku hanya melihat _tag name_nya." kata Sasori mengelak.

"Ku kira kau kenal." sahut seorang cowok (atau cewek?) berambut pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Seperti Ino..

Sasori yang mengetahui Hinata adalah _waitress _di situ sedikit gugup. Ia tidak mau mengaku pada teman-temannya bahwa Hinata adalah mantan pacarnya. Tapi, Sasori tersenyum misterius membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik takut.

"Sasori sayang…" tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang panjang bergelayut di tangannya. Itu kan gadis selingkuhan Sasori?! Ingin rasanya Hinata menendangnya hingga ke Uranus, tapi dia tak bisa. Itu akan memalukan nama Café Violetta.

"Hey, kau. Aku tak bisa makan ini tanpa mustard tahu! Bodoh banget sih. Ambilkan aku mustard!" perintah Sasori sedikit membentak. Hinata terkejut. Buru-buru dia ambil mustard dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori.

"I-ini…" Sasori mengambil dengan kasar. Tapi kemudian Sasori tersenyum lagi. Merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Kudengar café ini mau melakukan apa saja agar pelanggannya puas?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan tajam.

"I..iya.. A-apa anda ada permintaan? Na-nanti kami sediakan.."

"Okey. Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku ingin kau menari _striptis._ Di sini." Hinata terkejut hingga baki-nya terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Sasori.

"Sasori, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Wah kau benar-benar mesum, Sasori!"

"Permintaan yang _briliant!_ Aku setuju denganmu!"

"Sasori-kun! Apa-apaan kau meminta seperti itu?!"

"Tenang sayang. Aku hanya mengerjainya." bisik Sasori pada gadis yang bergelayut di tangannya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Ayo lakukan! Atau kau akan kulaporkan pada managermu karena tak mau melakukan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan? Dan akan kuberitahu pada media bahwa café ini hanya menarik pelanggan lewat kata-kata yang tak terbukti!" ancam Sasori. Hinata kaget. Ia ingin menangis.

Tapi, kalau itu tak dilakukannya maka reputasi café ini sebagai café favorite akan hancur. Tayuya bisa marah besar padanya bahkan memecatnya. Satu-satunya cara hanya mengikuti kata-kata Sasori.

"Ayo lakukan! Ah, pertama-tama aku ingin kau buka bajumu. Di sini." ucap Sasori membuat Hinata menatap tajam matanya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hinata memegang ujung roknya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat peduli akan berdarah atau tidak. Perlahan-lahan, ia menarik roknya ke atas hingga Sasori dan teman-teman (cowoknya..) bisa melihat paha Hinata yang mulus dan putih. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia semakin menarik roknya ke atas hingga..

"Kami memang akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan. Tetapi, hal seronok dan tidak beretika seperti ini tidak masuk dalam kategori itu. Bahkan saya bisa melaporkan anda ke polisi. Atas perilaku anda yang tak beretika hendak mempermalukan karyawan saya." seorang wanita berambut pink agak kemerahan memegang tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya. Hinata melihatnya dengan gembira.

"Tayuya-sama…"

"Huh. Tapi, saya akan sebarkan pada media bahwa café anda ini semua hanya tipuan!" ancam Sasori. Tayuya tersenyum licik.

"Silahkan. Saya tidak takut dengan ancaman anda. Setidaknya, café kami bersih dan tidak ada yang berbuat hal seronok di sini." kata Tayuya menentang Sasori. Lalu, ia menarik Hinata ke dapur, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih menggeram kesal.

"A-arigatou.. Tayuya-sama.."

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Lain kali kau harus berani menghadapi orang seperti itu. Kau takutkan bila kau tidak melakukan apa yang diminta orang itu, aku akan marah dan memecatmu?" tanya Tayuya tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu selagi kau tidak berbuat kesalahan, sayang. Kupikir hal semacam itu bukan dari slogan kita. Jangan menangis lagi ya. Ini bukan salahmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan , aku juga tidak akan menyuruh karyawanku untuk melakukan hal yang seronok." ujar Tayuya tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Hinata! Hinata! Ada apa? Kudengar-dengar, tadi Tayuya-sama bertengkar dengan pelanggannya ya? Gara-garanya pelanggan itu menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." tanya Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan menodong Hinata.

"Yah, seperti itulah… A-aku mau kerja dulu.." jawab Hinata berlalu di depan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi heran.

-

-

_Jam 19.00 Café Violetta.._

"Uh, tampaknya malam ini dingin ya, Hinata." kata Sakura setelah keluar dari café dan memeluk erat sweater merahnya.

"Se-sepertinya begitu.."

Dan, tampak 2 orang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Hinata memegang erat sweater Sakura, takut kalau-kalau itu orang jahat yang berniat mencelakai mereka. Ternyata..

"Hay, Sakura! Hinata-chan!" sapa seorang pemuda _blonde_ dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai kerja?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan mencium pemuda emo itu. Dan membuat air muka Naruto berubah cemberut.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini dong. Bikin orang iri saja!" sahut Naruto sebal. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak cari pengganti Shion? Tuh, ada Hinata. Mesra-mesraan saja sama Hinata." celetuk Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang sedaritadi diam. Tentu saja wajah Naruto dan Hinata mulai memerah dan mereka terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku lupa. Tadi kasaan menyuruhku berbelanja untuk makan malam. Maukan mengantarku sebentar ke supermarket? Sekalian memberi kesempatan Naruto dan Hinata berduaan." pinta Sakura sedikit berbisik. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naruto! Aku dan Sasuke-kun mau pergi dulu. Titip Hinata ya!" kata Sakura segera menarik Sasuke sebelum Naruto mengejar mereka.

"Eh! Eh! Wah, ngelepas tanggung jawab! Aku hari ini ada _shift _kerja! _Shit!_ Dasar couple menyusahkan!" umpat Naruto. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan ragu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun. Ka-kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, a-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Ti-tidak apa-apa." ucap Hinata melangkah menjauhi Naruto. Naruto melotot.

_What?_ Meninggalkan gadis manis seperti dia di jalanan? Sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya? Apalagi Hinata itu tergolong manis dan mempunyai tubuh yang lumayan. Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Ini adalah kesempatan! Toh, kau juga tidak keberatan untuk menemaninya. Lumayan untuk pendekatan.

"Eit. Nanti dulu. Siapa bilang tidak mau? Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." cegah Naruto memegang lengan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata terkejut.

"Ja-jadi..?"

"Mau ikut bersamaku?"

-

-

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di suatu tempat dimana tempat itu agak sedikit gelap dan hanya sedikit lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang asyik menari dan berdansa. Bahkan, terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk dan minum sesuatu di meja _bar._ Hinata hanya melongo melihat tempat itu. Untuk apa Naruto mengajaknya ke sini?

"Ayo, kita masuk." ajak Naruto menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, u-untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Hinata sedikit mencengkram jaket Naruto ketika beberapa pria melihatnya dengan tampang ganas dan mesum.

"Nanti kau akan segera tahu."

"Woy, Naruto. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah ditunggu ntuh sama orang-orang aksimu." sapa seorang lelaki hitam diikat ke atas seperti nanas menepuk bahunya.

"Hahaha, tidak sabar melihat penampilanku, Shikamaru? Lihat saja ya." kata Naruto tertawa renyah. Shikamaru baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto. Hinata tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa gadis ini? Manis juga." tanya Shikamaru berbisik ke Naruto.

"Ooh, dia? Calon. Hehehehehehe." balas Naruto. Shikamaru menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

"Dasar. Sombong sekali kau. Bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti itu. Selain wajahnya manis, bodinya juga bagus. Beruntung sekali kau. Andai saja aku bisa mempunyai kesempatan." canda Shikamaru.

"Sialan kau! Sudah punya Temari, masih saja lapar mata kau. Dihajar Temari tahu rasa kau." ucap Naruto menyikut perut Shikamaru. Shikamaru tertawa.

"Nanti kalau aku tampil, tolong jaga dia. Aku takut dia di apa-apain oleh om-om hidung belang di sini." pinta Naruto. Shikamaru mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hinata, ayo ke sini." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju lantai tengah.

"Ma-mau apa, Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku takkan akan lama." kata Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan Shikamaru. Hinata mengangguk walau dalam hatinya was-was.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya Shikamaru ramah.

"H-hyuuga Hinata…"

"Biasa saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Tidak perlu gugup begitu."

"Ca-cara berbicaraku memang seperti ini.." jawab Hinata. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba, lampu mati. Tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Hinata kebingungan juga ketakutan. Refleks, ia memegang tangan Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat. Shikamaru kaget, tetapi akhirnya di tersenyum-senyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lampu mulai nyala kembali tetapi hanya sedikit. Menyorot sebuah panggung yang terdapat seorang laki-laki berkaos putih dan bertopi hitam dimiringkan. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, dan baru sadar siapa lelaki yang berada di panggung itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, itu Naruto." sahut Shikamaru melipat tangannya. Hinata baru sadar bahwa dia merangkul tangan Shikamaru. Buru-buru dilepasnya.

"Go-gomenasai.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto adalah DJ favorite di _Hard Rock_." ucap Shikamaru membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"_Good night everyone!! How are you today?! Let's listen some music from DJ Naruto!!_" teriak Naruto pada sekumpulan orang-orang di diskotik itu. Orang-orang -minus Hinata- berteriak girang meminta Naruto untuk segera memainkan lagunya.

Naruto memulai aksinya. Cowok sapphire ini menyambar _earphone_ yang ada di sampingnya, dan dengan cepat memutar piringan hitam. Menekan-nekan tombol pemutar musik. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar alunan melodi yang _slow _tetapi sedikit _beat_. Semua orang yang berada di situ-minus Hinata- mengangkat tangan mereka dan mulai menari bersama. Ada yang menari sendiri, beramai-ramai, bahkan ada yang menari dengan pasangannya dan cowok itu merangkul ceweknya dari belakang dan meraba-raba tubuh cewek itu. Membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Hey. _Let's dance together._" ajak Shikamaru mulai menari-nari menjentikkan jarinya dan menggoyangkan kakinya. Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"_No, thanks_." jawab Hinata menggeleng pelan. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan mulai berdansa dengan cewek berambut hitam yang berada di depannya.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dan, beberapa om-om hidung belang melambai ke arahnya dengan senyum mesumnya. Sontak saja Hinata bergidik ngeri dan sedikit menghindar dari tatapan liar om-om itu. Melihat aksi Naruto yang sedang memutar-mutar piringan hitam dengan lihainya. Dan Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah seorang DJ yang bekerja sambilan. Sama seperti dirinya yang seorang _waitress_.

"_Are you enjoy with that music?_" tanya Shikamaru. Hinata mengangguk. Walau dia menikmatinya, Hinata tak berniat untuk menari seperti orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria gendut yang sepertinya setengah sadar atau mabuk mencolek pinggul Hinata. Sontak Hinata terkejut. Matanya melotot kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hinata walau tak terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Ahh~ ayolah sayang.. Menari bersamaku.. Hahahahahaha!! Tubuhmu indah.. ingin aku membelainya…" ucap pria itu membuat Hinata gemetar. Dan, tangan pria itu ingin mencolek pinggul Hinata lagi. Tapi..

"Hiiaaaaattttt!!!" dengan cepat, Hinata menangkap tangan pria itu, memilintirnya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Pria itu merintih kesakitan. Perhatian orang-orang teralihkan ke arah Hinata yang membanting pria itu. Naruto yang melihat itu sempat ter-_pause_. Tak menyangka Hinata bisa membanting pria sebesar itu. Tapi, itu hanya sementara. Dan, orang-orang kembali menari. Hinata merengut kesal.

"Hey, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiri Hinata.

"Euhm.. ya.. A-aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Hinata. Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan dahinya memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat feminim dan lemah dari luar, tetapi kuat dari dalam.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto yang sudah kembali dengan jaket oranye. Hinata kaget lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau mengagetkanku.."

"Hahahaha.. maaf.. maaf… Mau minum tidak?" tawar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

Saat mereka berdua akan menuju meja bar, tak sengaja seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang menabrak Naruto karena tak melihat Naruto yang datang dari belakangnya. Terlalu asyik dengan laki-laki berambut merah marun di depannya.

"Aduh!"

"Heh, jalan tuh bisa lihat-lihat ga sih?! Ga bisa lihat apa nih ada cewek orang di depan!" sentak cowok merah marun itu mendorong dada Naruto.

"Santai aja _bro._ Orang ga sengaja juga. Lagian, cewek kau juga yang salah. Joged keasyikan ga lihat-lihat." balas Naruto menepis kasar tangan cowok itu.

"Kurang ajar!" cowok itu mengepalkan tangannya berniat memukul Naruto.

"Sasori-kun! Jangan!" cegah cewek berambut pirang itu. Hinata yang menahan Naruto, terkejut begitu cewek pirang itu menyebutkan salah satu nama yang dikenalnya. Dan Naruto pun terkejut begitu melihat cewek pirang itu.

"Sasori-kun?!"

"Hinata?!"

"Naruto?!"

"Shion?!"

Dunia seakan berputar. Dunia ini memang sempit. Dimana orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih hati kita ternyata berselingkuh dengan seorang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih hati orang yang kita sukai. Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ternyata mantan mereka selingkuh dengan mantan orang yang disukainya.

"Ja-jadi?!" Hinata yang kaget tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi Naruto, merasa ini kesempatan ia langsung merangkul Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto… Ini.. Pacarmu?" tanya Shion tak yakin. Naruto tersenyum angkuh.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri." jawab Naruto singkat, melangkah sedikit mendorong bahu Sasori hingga cowok _baby face_ ini sedikit menggeram.

Sesampai di meja bar, Naruto masih saja merangkul Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Tapi dia tak ingin Naruto melepas rangkulannya itu. Dan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto. Mau minum apa?"

"Seperti biasa. 2 ya." pinta Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, pria yang di _tag name_ bertuliskan 'Temujin' itu menyerahkan 2 buah gelas berisi cairan biru yang membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Coba saja." cetus Naruto menegak sedikit minuman itu. Hinata dengan ragu meminum minuman itu. Dan kemudian, ia tersedak. Naruto terkejut.

"Eh, eh, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Y-ya. Ta-tapi, bolehkah aku minta air putih saja?" Naruto memesan segelas air putih dan Hinata langsung menegaknya. Naruto menahan tawa ketika melihat Hinata yang dengan polosnya minum minuman itu. Naruto pun tahu Hinata tak terbiasa minum minuman seperti itu. Lucu, batin Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam 22.30. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan arloji hitam Naruto. Ia dan Hinata baru keluar dari _Hard Rock_ pada jam itu. Tapi, Hinata belum terlihat mengantuk. Malah tampangnya segar bugar.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau seorang DJ.." kata Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Sekarang kau tahu."

Sunyi kembali. Naruto dan Hinata belum mau kembali ke tempat tidur mereka. Mereka memilih untuk duduk sebentar di taman walau sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang-yang tampaknya sedang pacaran- di taman itu. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya, sedangkan Naruto terus mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya.

"Oh ya. Aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau bisa membanting pria di _Hard Rock_ tadi? Padahal, dari penampilanmu kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang.. err.. galak.." tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Euhm.. i-itu… A-ayahku mempunyai tempat latihan karate khusus Hyuuga. Se-sejak kecil aku selalu dilatih karate oleh ayahku. Ma-maka dari itu, wa-walau penampilanku terlihat seperti gadis-gadis biasa, tetapi sebenarnya aku bisa karate. Su-sudah ban hitam.." jawab Hinata memberi penjelasan. Naruto menelan ludah. Harus berpikir 7 kali lagi untuk melakukan hal senonoh pada Hinata, walau pada malam hari Naruto sering 'berkhayal' tentang Hinata.

"Eh?! Sudah malam.. Le-lebih baik kita pulang. Be-besok aku kuliah pagi.." kata Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengantarkan gadis Hyuuga itu menuju apartemennya.

Sebelum menaiki motor Naruto, Naruto melihat Hinata sedikit mengigil. Baju lengan panjang itu tak mampu menutupi tubuh mungilnya untuk menghindari udara malam yang dingin. Bibir kecilnya sedikit bergetar dan terdengar gemeletuk kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Tanda bahwa gigi Hinata saling beradu. Tapi, kemudian Hinata merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Setelah diperhatikan..

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. Ti-tidak usah.. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Apa aku tega membiarkan seorang gadis mengigil kedinginan di malam yang bikin tengkuk merinding? Tak apa, pakailah jaketku. Ayo naik." kata Naruto. Hinata tersipu malu dan perlahan menaiki motor Naruto.

Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai ke apartemen Hinata.

"Mau mampir sebentar? M-mungkin secangkir green tea bisa menghangatkanmu.." tawar Hinata melihat bibir Naruto yang agak membiru.

"Arigatou…"

Apartemen Hinata benar-benar luas. Dapurnya bersih dan peralatannya tersusun rapi. Kamar mandinya bersih dan wangi. Hinata tampaknya betul-betul menganggap apartemen ini sebagai rumahnya sendiri terbukti dari dia merawat apartemennya. Langkah Naruto menuju ke kamar Hinata yang terbuka. Aroma _grape_. Terdapat satu tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi nyaman, dengan selimut warna gading dan sprei warna coklat. Di pinggirnya terletak meja kecil yang terdapat foto dan buku kecil. Foto itu ada 4 orang. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki mata seperti Hinata, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang sebahu mirip sekali dengan Hinata dan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat. Mungkin itu keluarganya, batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata membawa 2 cangkir green tea. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan beranjak menuju Hinata.

"Ah, maaf aku lancang. Tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat."

"Tak apa. Ini. Minum dulu." Hinata menyodorkan secangkir green tea pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan menghirup wangi aroma green tea yang hangat itu. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa merah darah yang empuk.

"Hmm.. oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa tinggal di apartemen? Ehm.. maaf ya.. bukan bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja aku heran. Mahasiswi sepertimu tinggal di apartemen yang besar ini sendirian? Toh tidak sedikitkan biaya yang dikeluarkan?" tanya Naruto menyeruput green teanya sedikit.

"I-itu.. Se-sebenarnya aku tinggal jauh oleh keluarga. A-ayahku tinggal di Otogakuen. A-aku kuliah di Konohagakuen karena keinginanku sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya sempat ditentang ayahku. Ha-hanya saja aku bersikeras untuk kuliah di sini. Karena dari dulu aku memang ingin kuliah di sini mengambil jurusan sastra inggris." kata Hinata menyeruput green teanya. Naruto masih diam mendengarkan.

"A-akhirnya ayahku mengalah. Se-sebagai gantinya, aku disuruh untuk tinggal di apartemen daripada di kos-kosan. Kata ayah sih, itu terlalu berbahaya kalau tinggal di kosan. Maka dari itu aku tinggal di apartemen. Ju-juga yang membiayai sewanya adalah ayahku. Aku bekerja sebagai _waitress_ hanya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidupku. Makan, minum, belanja, bayar kuliah. Walau terkadang ayah mengirimiku uang tapi tak pernah kugunakan. Uang dari ayah selalu kutabung. Aku lebih suka menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan. A-aku ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua. Akhirnya pun aku tahu betapa susahnya mencari uang." ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto hanya melongo mendengar cerita Hinata.

Gadis yang sangat mandiri. Dalam kehidupannya, seakan-akan ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain walau itu pun keluarganya. Dia ingin hidup mandiri, mencari pengalaman bagaimana susahnya menghasilkan seupah uang walau itu hanya nilai kecil. Naruto tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang mandiri, Hinata-chan. Kau tahu? Wanita seperti dirimu mungkin sudah langka. Hanya sedikit yang memiliki sifat pemberani dan mandiri sepertimu. Kalau bisa diibaratkan, kamu mirip dengan green tea ini." kata Naruto mengambil cangkirnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kau seperti green tea. Indah, lembut, enak dipandang dan…" Naruto menyeruput sedikit green teanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Manis. Tapi, dibalik semua kemanisan green tea. Terkadang…" Naruto kembali meminum green tea itu dengan cepat dan membuatnya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Whauw..! Panas!"

Hinata masih mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat feminim, lembut, manis, dan gemulai. Tapi dibalik semua itu kita tak tahu bahwa kau adalah ahli karate. Dan juga seorang wanita yang pemberani." ucap Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau kuliah dimana?"

"U-universitas Konoha Gakuen.." jawab Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Konoha Gakuen? Wah, universitas favorit itu ya?! Berarti kau satu kampus dengan Sasuke?" cetus Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau Naruto-kun?"

"Universitas Kaitani Konoha.. Hehehehe.." cengir Naruto.

"Sa-satu kampus dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata-chan. Bisa masuk ke universitas favorit. Pasti kamu pintar sekali. Kalau untuk aku sih, susah sekali untuk masuk ke sana." ujar Naruto. Hinata cengo. Pintar? Fisika yang selalu diwarnai tinta merah F kata Naruto pintar? Tidak salah?

"A-aku tidak sepintar itu, Naruto-kun…"

"Hahahahaha! Jangan rendah diri begitu Hinata-chan, aku tahu kau pintar." ucap Naruto

"Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang." kata Naruto menyambar jaketnya. Hinata tersenyum. Tapi…

JDUAAARRR!! Tiba-tiba langit mengamuk. Suara petir memecahkan suasana. Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya di tambah angin yang kencang seperti akan terjadi badai. Cuaca tampaknya sedang tak bersahabat dengan Naruto. Mengatakan seolah-olah Naruto tak boleh pergi dari tempat itu dan harus ditinggal disitu hingga matahari pagi kembali bangun. Naruto hanya melongo.

"Euhm.. Naruto-kun.. Ta-tampaknya hujannya deras sekali. Ba-bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja dulu? Be-besok pagi baru kembali pulang.." tawar Hinata mendekap tangannya.

"Eh? Tidak usah! Nanti merepotkanmu. Yang ada aku malah menganggumu." tolak Naruto halus.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" Hinata bersikeras. Cuaca memang buruk. Kalau Naruto nekat, bisa-bisa besok dia tidak kuliah. Dan lusa dia akan mendapat hujan lokal dari Kabuto-sensei. Kalau dia tetap di sini, kesempatan.. Masih bisa berduaan dengan Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata-chan…"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata meninggalkannya. Kembali dengan sebuah piyama bergaris-garis biru dengan dasar warna putih dan menyodorkannya ke Naruto.

"A-aku rasa kau butuh sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman untuk tidur." kata Hinata menyerahkan piyama itu.

"Arigatou. Tapi, kenapa kau punya piyama laki-laki?" tanya Naruto sedikit menaruh curiga pada Hinata.

"I-itu milik kakak sepupuku. Di-dia sering ke sini bila sedang tak sempat kembali ke apartemennya. Ma-maklum, dia bekerja _Graphic Designer _di biro iklan. Jarak dari tempat kerjanya hingga apartemennya sekitar 2 km. Ja-jadi, kalau sedang malas dia sering menginap disini.." jawab Hinata mematahkan pikiran negatif Naruto. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Ta-tapi, tempat tidurku hanya 1…"

"Tak apa. Aku tidur di sofa. Karena ini apartemenmu, aku tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya dan harus sopan pada pemiliknya kan? Tenang. Aku mengerti kok." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum lega.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang lumayan empuk itu. Kelihatannya Hinata sudah tidur, tetapi pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Iseng-iseng Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang menutup matanya. Wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut gaun tidur berwarna putih yang menurut Naruto itu membuat Hinata tampak lebih.. ehm.. seksi. Kalau saja Naruto tidak sadar, darah sudah mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata.

Naruto P.O.V

_Hyuuga Hinata… Kau tahu? Saat pertama melihatmu aku terpesona oleh kecantikan alamimu. Wajahmu yang alami tanpa polesan warna-warna, membuatku selalu membayangkanku. Tak pernah aku merasakan menyukai seseorang begitu cepat. Padahal, hari itu aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku. Tapi.. kehadiranmu membuat diriku berubah. Apa yang di dalam dirimu sehingga diriku sangat menginginkannmu? Berada disampingmu adalah kehangatan tersendiri bagiku. Apa yang kau punya sehingga membuatku sangat tergila-gila padamu? Apakah… aku jatuh cinta padamu?_

End Naruto P.O.V

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Kemudian, keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan agar Hinata tak terbangun. 5 detik kemudian, cowok _spike blonde_ ini merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan segera terbang ke dunia khayalannya..

-

-

-

-

**TBC…**

**

* * *

  
**

Wawawawawawawawa… Apa pula ini? Kacau! Huhuhu, maaf yang readers. Blue lagi stres berat. Sebentar lagi UNAS. Dan itu bikin otak Blue agak error dan fict ini jadi sedikit kacau *pundung*. Yaaaah.. Maklumin aja yang author gila ini agak gila (emang udah gila!) soalnya kebanyakan try out, tugas, dan apalah itu. Bikin modar ae.. Jadinya, ide buat bikin fict ini ga banyak.. Lagi kosong.. Gomenasai.. Review without flame please.. ^^


	4. The Surprise

*nabuh gendang* Tek.. tek.. dung.. dung.. tek.. dung.. tek.. dung.. dung.. tek.. tek.. Wokkeh!! Kembali lagi di fanfic Blue yang gaje!! Hahahahay! Update chapter 4. Duh, duh maaf ya readers kalau menunggu terlalu lama. Karena Blue sedang menghadapi UNAS dan ujian-ujian sialan lainnya –dikemplang Diknas-. Yaaaaa, Blue juga kangen karena lama tak update-update fict ini. Otak Blue jadi keras karena memikirkan segitu banyaknya soal. xp… Dan, untungnya ada istirahat sebentar yang bisa mengencerkan otak Blue. Hahahahay!

Disclaimer: Saya ini sampai bosan untung mengucapkan kalimat ini berulang kali! Karena, sampai kapanpun Naruto itu (Hinata juga..) milik Om Kishi! Kapan bisa menjadi milik saya?!! *berlinangan air mata* *Om Kishi nyengir*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Matahari pagi telah bangun. Sinar hangatnya yang begitu berkilau, menyeruak masuk ke jendela. Menembus gorden berwarna plum dan membuat seorang lelaki yang sedang terbaring pulas dan nyenyak di atas sofa empuk dan lembut itu. Kemudian, pria ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika tahu matahari tengah menusuk matanya agar segera bangun.

"Hmm.. _Gotta pee_.." gumam Naruto dengan mata yang setengah menutup. Dengan langkah grasak-grusuk ia menuju kamar mandi.

Masih dengan wajah setengah sadar, Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa melihat-lihat. Dan terdengar suara jeritan kecil seorang gadis.

"Kyaaaaa!!" Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan melebar ketika tahu ada sesuatu di depan matanya.

"Go-gomenasai!" pekik Naruto segera menutup pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya memerah. Memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Apa itu tadi?

Naruto tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang setengah telanjang yang ingin memakai handuk. Begitu Naruto membuka pintu, Hinata menjerit menyadarkan Naruto dari alam mimpinya. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah ketika tadi dia merasa melihat ada sesuatu yang menjulang di tubuh Hinata. Putih dan bersih. Hinata mendekap tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia masih kaget saat Naruto membuka pintunya tiba-tiba. Salahnya juga karena dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Na.. Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut handuk berwarna kuning. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok dan melihat Hinata hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Eeh??!!!" wajah Naruto kembali bersemu. Matanya melotot besar seperti tak ada pupilnya (tahu kan? Yang biasanya kalau Naruto kaget atau kesal..)

"Ehm.. K-kau mau pakai kamar mandinya ya? Si-silahkan.." kata Hinata menunduk malu. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Naruto masih mematung melihat dirinya.

Sebagai cowok tulen, bukan hal yang umum lagi bila seorang cowok melihat tubuh cewek yang 'sedikit' terlihat akan membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat celana mereka basah. Naruto masih saja menatap sesuatu yang menjulang di balik handuk Hinata. Dan Naruto berfikir, handuk itu tidak cukup muat untuk menampung 'benda' itu. Karena terlihat setengah dari 'benda' itu kelihatan dan hendak keluar.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata lagi. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, mengucurlah darah dari hidung Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto-kun! K-kau tidak apa-apa?? Apa kamu sakit?!" tanya Hinata khawatir. Naruto yang sadar langsung menutupi hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"E..hehe.. hehehe.. A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.. Cu-cuma sedikit bereaksi saja.." cengir Naruto dengan semburat merah. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bereaksi? Bereaksi kenapa?"

"Be-bereaksi.. Karena… Terlalu banyak 'membayangkanmu'!" ujar Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu, bernafas lega. Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Naruto-kun, ka-kalau mau mandi, mandi saja. Ha-handuknya ada di dalam. Na-nanti kupinjamkan baju Neji-nii.." seru Hinata lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat celananya sudah basah setengahnya.

20 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jins hitam. Rambutnya masih acak-acakkan dan sedikit basah. Hinata meminjamkan baju Neji ke Naruto agar Naruto dan dirinya bisa langsung kuliah. Dan Hinata, juga sudah keluar kamar mengenakan kaos merah dengan cardigan putih. Di bahunya tersampir tas bahan kulit dan sebuah map hijau digenggamannya.

"Kau sudah siap? Ah, apa aku boleh mampir sebentar ke kosanku? Mau mengambil tas dan bukuku." kata Naruto disambut anggukan Hinata.

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalanan. 15 menit, motor Naruto sudah memasuki pekarangan kos-kosan Naruto.

"Sebentar ya. Ga lama kok." ucap Naruto mengedipkan matanya genit. Membuat Hinata terkejut dan tersipu malu.

Naruto membuka pintu kosannya. Memutar gagang pintunya, dan membuka pintu kosan itu. Uh, berantakan. Dan pengap. Memang Naruto itu tak pernah ada waktu untuk membereskan kamar kosannya. Terkadang, sehabis pulang kuliah dia langsung kerja dan pulang malam. Tak ada waktu untuk membereskan kosannya. Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya, dan melihat 2 orang yang dibencinya tengah bermesraan di atas kasurnya. Naruto melihatnya dengan tampang jijik dan hasrat ingin membunuh. Begitu sadar Naruto tengah melihat mereka dengan aura membunuhnya, 2 orang yang bernama Minato dan Fuuka ini langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Minato hanya mengenakan celana jins, dan Fuuka hanya menggunakan tanktop dan celana dalam.

"Oh, ehm.. Naruto.. Maaf ya.. Kami pinjam kamarmu.." kata Minato kikuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto tak menyahut. Ia terus masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke tasnya dan melesat keluar tanpa melihat dan menyahut Minato sama sekali.

"Mau kuliah ya?" tanya Minato mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto tak menyahut. Ia tetap sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya sambil berjalan.

"Kau masih marah sama ayah?" tanya Minato memegang pundak Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!! Sudi sekali aku masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang ayah!" bentak Naruto menepis kasar tangan Minato. Hinata yang berada di atas motor Naruto hanya bingung dan heran, ada apa? Ada seorang lelaki mirip dengan Naruto. Itukah ayahnya? Tapi.. kenapa Naruto tampak seperti membentaknya? Alisnya bertaut tak menyenangkan melihat pria itu. Minato menatap keluar. Melihat Hinata yang tengah menatap mereka berdua di atas motor.

"Siapa dia? Manis juga.." tanya Minato. Naruto langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Dia kekasihku. Sudah cukup semua perempuan kau sakiti, Minato. Kau boleh mencintai dan menyakiti siapapun, kecuali dia. Kalau kau berniat untuk menjadikannya sebagai ibuku, kubunuh kau." ancam Naruto sinis lalu melesat keluar. Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Ehm.. Na.. Naruto-kun.. Ta-tadi itu siapa? Mirip denganmu.." tanya Hinata hati-hati takut Naruto tersinggung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Segera berangkat aja yuk." ajak Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto tancap gas menuju kampus mereka..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dahi Sasuke langsung mengernyit begitu melihat Hinata turun dari motor Naruto. Ada apa ini? Wah, pertanda yang bagus. Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata sudah semakin dekat dan akrab. Usaha dirinya dan Sakura tak sia-sia untuk mencomblangkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.. Su-sudah mengantarkanku.. Jadi merepotkan.." kata Hinata begitu turun dari motor Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Sudah merepotkan kamu karena menginap di apartemenmu. Hehehehehehe. Tapi aku senang kok bisa mengantar kamu kuliah." ucap Naruto menyengir. Hinata tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori lewat didepan mereka sambil menciumi dahi Shion. Sedikit melirik Naruto dan Hinata dengan senyum licik nan sinis. Ingin sekali Naruto menonjoknya hingga ke planet Uranus. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin menendang Shion hingga ke Indonesia. Tapi, tentu mustahil. Tiba-tiba..

CUP! Hinata mendaratkan 1 ciuman di pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan memerah pipinya. Sasori dan Shion sedikit terkejut. Tak peduli, mereka langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata tersadar dan kaget dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Go-gomenasai!! A-aku tidak sengaja! I-itu anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kamu mau mengantarkanku. Ta-tapi.." Cup! Naruto juga mendaratkan 1 ciuman di dahi Hinata disusul dengan wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Anggap saja 1 sama ya. Aku harus segera ke kampus. Ja matte!" kata Naruto tancap gas dan melambaikan tangan ke Hinata. Hinata menarik nafas senang.

"Ehem. Kayaknya ada yang senang. Dan, sebentar lagi sepertinya ada yang bakalan jadi pengantin baru. Bisa makan-makan dong." celetuk seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok mengagetkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tersenyum. Bisa ditebak wajah Hinata sudah semerah udang rebus. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan map yang dibawanya. Tetapi Sasuke keburu menahan tangannya agar tak menutupi wajahnya.

"A-apa sih??" sentak Hinata kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah karena malu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke terbahak-bahak dan guling-gulingan melepaskan semua rasa tawa dan lucunya pada Hinata. Tapi, seorang Uchiha tak akan melakukan itu. Sasuke hanya menahan tawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Hmmpp.. Tidak.. tidak.. Aku tadi hanya melihat kau dengan Naruto saja. Mesra sekali ya. Kalau jadi sepasang kekasih sepertinya kalian cocok." kata Sasuke mata onyxnya menerawang langit-langit kampus.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata kesal menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali kalau malu seperti itu. Dasar Hyuuga. Oh ya, tumben sekali Naruto mengantarmu kuliah?" tanya Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata.

"I-iya. Ta-tadi malam Naruto-kun menginap di apartemenku.." Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. Keceplosan. Dan, Hinata sudah menduga kalau raut wajah Sasuke menjadi sangat heran dan curiga.

"Menginap? Naruto? Di apartemenmu? Ngapain saja?"

"Ka-kami ti-tidak melakukan apapun kok!! Bener! Suer! Na.. Naruto-kun tidur di sofa, dan aku tidur di kamarku sendiri. La-lagipula, itu juga tidak sengaja. Saat dia mau pulang tiba-tiba hujan deras. Da-daripada dia sakit, lebih baik kusuruh menginap. Ta-tapi benar kami tak melakukan apapun!" ujar Hinata ngotot mengacungkan jarinya berbentuk V. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tenang. Aku percaya padamu. Kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka melakukan hal senonoh. Aku tahu kamu." ucap Sasuke.

"Kak Hinata!!" tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa yang tampaknya masih di bawah Sasuke dan Hinata 5 tahun menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, panjang dan bola matanya berwarna hitam legam. Dari wajahnya, sudah terlihat bahwa dia adalah anak yang ceroboh.

"Eh? Shibuki-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata begitu lelaki adik kelas Hinata yang bernama Shibuki itu sudah didepannya.

"Hehehehehe. Tidak kok, Kak Hinata. Aku cuma mau ngasih sesuatu sama Kak Hinata." jawab Shibuki mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita merah muda. Ia menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka kotak itu. Yang didapatnya adalah sebuah kalung putih berbentuk hati. Mulut Hinata terus menganga karena kaget.

"Hmm.. Ma-maksud kamu ngasih kakak ini apa?" tanya Hinata menutup kotak itu. Shibuki menyengir.

"Kan kudengar-dengar Kak Hinata sudah putus dengan Kak Sasori. Jadi, aku punya kesempatan kan? Ini adalah tanda cintaku pada Kak Hinata!" ujar Shibuki. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke mengernyit tak menyenangkan.

Shibuki adalah adik kelas yang beda 5 tahun dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia sudah menyukai Hinata sejak pertama masuk Universitas Konoha Gakuen ini. Shibuki sangat tergila-gila pada Hinata karena menurutnya Hinata itu tipe ceweknya. Awal Shibuki menyukainya, saat acara OSPEK. Shibuki yang saat itu sedang dihukum untuk mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali tentu membuat Shibuki hampir pingsan. Ketika sudah mencapai putaran ke-18 dan matanya sudah berputar-putar, saat itulah Hinata datang dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti daripada dia pingsan. Hinata memapahnya ke dalam, mengelap keringat Shibuki dan memberi Shibuki minum. Karena perhatian Hinata itulah yang membuat Shibuki jatuh hati pada Hinata. Tidak hanya Shibuki saja, Hinata termasuk mahasiswi favorit mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Gakuen bahkan kampus lain. Tapi Shibuki adalah mahasiswa yang paling over diantara mereka semua untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Hey, hey! Kau ini apa-apaan sih. Mau mengajak Hinata menikah, hah? Baru semester 3 saja sudah belagu ngasih kalung ke senior semester 8. Kau itu masih kecil. Sudah belaga ngasih kalung. Belajarnya yang benar dulu, baru pacaran. Dasar." ketus Sasuke yang disambut tatapan remeh dari Shibuki.

"Memang kenapa sih? Kan aku yang suka. Kak Sasuke ikut campur aja." sahut Shibuki cuek. Membuat Sasuke ingin mencekeknya hingga mencret.

"Kau ini. Membuatku kesal saja. Hinata itu sudah ada yang punya tau! Jadi, tak mungkin kau ada kesempatan!"

"Su-sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar ya." kata Hinata melerai Sasuke dan Shibuki yang masih tatap-tatapan tajam menghasilkan listrik-listrik kecil.

"Shibuki, maaf ya. Kakak tidak bisa terima ini. Ini terlalu mahal untuk kakak. Dan seharusnya bukan kakak yang kamu kasih ini. Seharusnya yang kamu kasih adalah seseorang yang mencintai kamu dengan tulus dan ikhlas. Bukannya kakak tidak menghargai pemberian kamu, tapi kamu juga akan sakit hati kan bila kakak menerima ini dengan rasa terpaksa?" ucap Hinata menyerahkan kembali kalung itu ke tangan Shibuki.

"Tapi kak.."

"Ssst.. Kamu harus tahu itu ya. Ow, kakak ada kelas. Harus segera masuk. Maaf ya. Ayo Sasuke-kun. Ja matte Shibuki-kun!" ucap Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan menarik Sasuke meninggalkan Shibuki. Shibuki hanya menatap kotak kalung itu dan menghela nafas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Seorang pria _spike blonde_ sedang duduk termenung di kantin Universitas Kaitani Konoha. Jus sirsak yang ada didepannya diacuhkannya begitu saja. Matanya terus menerawang ke langit-langit kantin, memikirkan seseorang yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Kalau saja sebuah benda tidak menimpuk kepalanya, dia pasti sudah kesambet jin botol.

Duak!!

"Wadow! Apaan sih?!" bentak Naruto kesal mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa ngilu itu.

"Kamu yang apaan. Ngapain pagi-pagi sudah melamun? Kesambet jin gondrong tahu rasa loh." sahut seorang gadis berambut pink dengan kaos putih duduk didepannya.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau menganggu kesenanganku saja." ujar Naruto.

"Kesenangan apa?" Naruto menyengir.

"Hehehehehe. Kau tahu? Tadi aku habis mengantar Hinata-chan ke kampusnya. Dan… dia mencium pipiku. Lembut sekali bibirnya itu." kata Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sakura menganga.

"Kau serius, Naruto?! Kau dicium oleh Hinata?!" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk.

_"Wah, berarti usahaku dengan Sasuke-kun tidak sia-sia dong? Untuk mencomblangkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Hihihi, kalau jadi sepasang kekasih pasti mereka lucu."_

"Nafasnya.. Wangiiii sekali. Harum blueberry. Wauw.. Gadis yang menarik.." gumam Naruto menopang dagu.

"Kau suka pada Hinata ya, Naruto?"

Naruto tertohok.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kata siapa?! Jangan sok tahu kau, Nona Haruno!" Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu seperti orang gila? Dan saat kau bercerita bahwa pipimu dicium oleh Hinata kau terlihat senang sekali. Berarti kau suka kan dengan Hinata? Sudah ngaku saja." jawab Sakura meledek. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Su-sudah ah! Aku ada kelas nih. Aku masuk dulu ya." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura hanya bengong melihat mahasiswa jurusan teknologi itu meninggalkannya sendirian di meja kantin.

-

-

Jam 16.00. Naruto baru saja keluar dari kampusnya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama 5 jam lebih. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Banyak mahasiswa berlalu lalang di tempat parkir hendak pulang dan ada juga yang ingin _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih sore.

"Huuuaaaaah… Capek sekali. Sekarang, enaknya kemana ya? Hmm.. Kayaknya minum secangkir cappucino hangat di Café Violetta enak nih. Kan sekalian bisa lihat Hinata-chan juga. Hahahay! Telpon si Teme dulu ah.." gumam Naruto mengambil handphone di sakunya dan memencet sebuah nomor.

_"Halo?"_

"Sasuke, kau sekarang dimana? Mau ke Café Violetta tidak? Aku baru keluar dari kampus nih." tanya Naruto.

_"Hn. Baiklah, aku ikut. Aku juga mau bertemu Sakura di sana. Tunggu aku di kampusmu."_ Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto berbicara.

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan pembicaraan. Padahal aku belum selesai berbicara." gumam Naruto kesal lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

7 menit kemudian, tampak sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan Universitas Kaitani Konoha yang diketahui Naruto sebagai mobil Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto yang sejak tadi menunggu Sasuke di atas motor hijaunya segera melesat keluar diikuti Sasuke.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka berdua memasuki pekarangan Café Violetta. Naruto melepas helmnya dan mengunci motornya, dan Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tak lupa dia mengunci mobilnya.

"Wiiih, dingin!" gumam Naruto saat memasuki Café Violetta dan merapatkan jaketnya. Naruto dan Sasuke memilih duduk di meja nomor 15.

"Selamat datang di Café Violetta. Mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan berambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Mmm, maaf. Bisakah kau panggilkan _waitress_ bernama Sakura? Aku ada perlu dengannya." pinta Sasuke dan pelayan itu mengangguk. Dan, 5 menit kemudian seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu menghampiri mereka dengan langkah santai.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura lembut dan mencium pipi kiri Sasuke. Naruto hanya melirik sebal melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aduh. Kamu ini datang-datang langsung nyosor aja. Nanti kalau dilihat sama atasan kamu gimana?" seru Sasuke menatap tajam ke Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa. Atasanku kan sedang keluar."

"Iya. Tapi kan tidak enak sama orang yang di hadapanku ini. Lihat aja tuh, wajahnya udah ditekuk aja." ujar Sasuke tersenyum licik. Dan yang disinggung pun merasa.

"Maksud kau itu aku ya, Teme?!"

"Lalu siapa lagi yang ada didepanku, baka?!"

"Hey, hey. Sudah jangan bertengkar. Kalian mau pesan apa?" lerai Sakura sebelum mereka akhirnya perang mulut.

"Ramen! Dan orange juice." jawab Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku… sashimi saja. Minumnya jus tomat." sambung Sasuke. Sakura selesai mencatat pesanan mereka. Sakura tampak berpikir membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Tak lama, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Dobe, apa kau mau membantu kita?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum misterius tetapi terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

"Membantu apa?" Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan memberi tahu sesuatu pada Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam 18.00. Langit tampak perlahan mulai gelap. Berwarna jingga keemasan mengundang segerombol kawanan burung untuk melewatinya. Dari sebuah jendela kaca berbingkai kayu mahoni, seorang gadis sedang membereskan beberapa piring yang dia taruh di rak piring dengan tersusun rapi. Setelah selesai gadis itu mengelap peluhnya yang mengucur dari dahinya itu.

"Fuuuh.. Selesai juga. Sudah jam 6. Shiftku sudah habis. Akhirnya, bisa pulang juga." lirih Hinata melepas celemeknya. 2 menit kemudian, dia sudah berganti pakaian biasa.

"Sudah mau pulang ya, Hinata?" sapa seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu sebahu membawa sebuah nampan berisi gelas kosong. Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya Sora-kun. Shiftku sudah habis. Jadi aku mau pulang. Duluan ya! Ja matte!" seru Hinata melangkah keluar dengan riang.

5 menit kemudian, Hinata sudah berdiri manis di depan halte bis. Menunggu bis yang akan mengantar pulang ke daerah dekat apartemennya. Sembari menunggu bis, Hinata memainkan handphonenya sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Karena kurang waspada, Hinata tak tahu bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

Orang itu mendekati Hinata. Hinata masih asyik dengan handphonenya. Merasa mendapat kesempatan, orang itu langsung menyambar tas Hinata dan berlari kencang membuat sang pemilik tas kaget dan kalap.

"Copeeettttt!!!" teriak Hinata. Spontan saja orang-orang yang berada di halte bis mengejar pencopet itu. Hinata pun ikut mengejar. Si pencopet terus berlari kencang.

Entah apa si pencopet itu pernah makan daging kucing atau kelinci, larinya begitu cepat seperti kilat hingga membuat orang-orang kecapekan. Tapi Hinata terus mengejar pencopet itu. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah batu, melemparkannya ke arah pencopet itu dan..

Bingo. Kena. Tepat di kepalanya. Dan si pencopet itu pun tersungkur.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kembalikan tasku!" bentak Hinata merebut tasnya dari tangan pencopet itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Begitu juga dengan si pencopet. Hinata memandang wajah si pencopet itu. Pencopet itu ternyata seorang kakek berumur sekitar 50 tahun. Tak ada tampang kriminal di wajahnya. Hinata menjadi iba. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal ini.

"Ma-mari saya bantu berdiri.." tawar Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Si pencopet terperangah. Ia menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

"Kamu.. Tidak marah sama saya?" tanya pencopet itu. Hinata tersenyum.

"Saya tahu. Bapak pasti punya masalah sampai harus mencopet tas saya. Kalau saya boleh tahu, ada masalah apa yang membuat bapak harus melakukan hal ini?" tanya Hinata. Bapak itu menunduk.

"Nama saya Genou. Ehm.. keadaan memaksa saya untuk mencopet. Anak dan istri saya sudah 5 hari belum makan. Hanya minum air putih. Saya ingin membelikan mereka makan, tapi saya tidak punya uang. Saya merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga. Memberi makan anak istri saja tidak bisa.." cerita Genou dengan suara dan bahu yang bergetar. Hinata terkesiap. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi beberapa uang untuk Genou.

"I..ini.. A-apa anda serius memberi saya uang??" tanya Genou tak percaya.

"Saya rasa uang ini lebih berharga bila bapak yang menggunakannya. Saya ikhlas kok. Jangan sedih lagi ya pak." kata Hinata menepuk bahu Genou. Genou menangis senang.

"Arigatou Nona!!" ucap Genou lalu bergegas pulang. Hinata menarik nafas lega. Sepertinya ada yang lupa. Ia melirik jamnya.

"Waaaaaaaa!! Aku ketinggalan bis!!!" teriak Hinata buru-buru kembali ke halte bis. Baru saja sampai, bis sudah berangkat.

"Heeeeeeyyy!! Tunggu!! Aduh.. Gimana nih pulangnya? Masa jalan kaki? Kan jauh.. Uangku tidak cukup untuk naik taksi…" keluh Hinata menunduk lesu. Dengan terpaksa ia jalan kaki ke apartemennya yang berjarak sekitar 500 m.

Sekitar 20 menit, Hinata sampai di apartemennya. Penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan. Terlihat kucel dan kumal. Saat perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, seorang yang sedang mengendarai mobil menyerempet Hinata hingga jatuh ke pasir. Membuat tubuh Hinata kotor. Jelas saja Hinata mencak-mencak kesal.

"Uuh.. Sepertinya hari ini aku mengalami kesialan terus. Apalagi ini hari spesial untukku. Menyebalkan. Kenapa jadi begini?" keluh Hinata memutar kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintunya. Gelap. Hinata mencari-cari saklar dan menyalakan lampu.

"Kejutan!!" Hinata kaget saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Ruang tamunya penuh dengan balon dan pita-pita cantik. Sakura menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Kau terkejut ya? Hehehehe. Kami sengaja menyiapkan pesta kecil ini untukmu." kata Sakura.

"A-arigatou Sakura-chan. Ta-tapi, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat bahwa Sakura tidak sendiri. Ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Semburat merah muncul kembali di kedua pipinya.

"Ini. Aku kan pernah minta kunci cadangan apartemenmu padamu." jawab Sakura menunjukkan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Happy birthday, Hinata. Semoga kau tambah dewasa dan apa yang kau inginkan terkabul." ucap Naruto. Hinata menunduk malu. Bagaimana dia tidak malu? Penampilannya sekarang sangat berantakan dan kumal.

"Ini kado untukmu. Dipakai sekarang ya! Sekarang, kau mandi saja dulu. Tubuhmu kotor sekali. Setelah mandi pakai kado dariku ya." pinta Sakura mendorong Hinata ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh dan penampilannya sudah bersih dan terlihat segar. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Naruto terperangah saat Hinata baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh mungil Hinata dibalut _tube dress_ ungu muda yang di bagian dadanya terdapat pita besar berwarna putih. Sakura-lah yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai gaun itu karena itu adalah hadiah darinya.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali dengan gaun pemberianku. Wah wah.. Bisa-bisa Naruto tersihir dengan keanggunanmu ini." kata Sakura sekaligus menggoda Naruto.

Yang digoda melotot ke arah Sakura dengan galak dan wajah Naruto yang berwarna coklat itu berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Hinata yang kaget Sakura berkata seperti itu, menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Ti-tidak kok.. Aku biasa saja.." kata Hinata merah di pipinya belum juga hilang.

"Hehehehehe. Ya sudah, sekarang kau tiup lilin dan potong kue ini. Ayo." Sakura menarik Hinata ke meja yang berisikan kue tart dengan krim berwarna ungu –yang tampaknya rasa _grape_- dihiasi beberapa cherry dan coklat dipinggirnya.

"Yey. Ayo, tiup lilinnya. Dan buatlah permohonan." kata Sakura. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia membuka matanya dan meniup semua lilin kecil itu.

"Horeeee!! Selamat ulang tahun Hinata! Semoga apa yang kau inginkan tadi terkabul ya." ucap Sakura memeluk Hinata dan memberi cipika cipiki ke Hinata.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan.."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata.." ucap Sasuke singkat. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hehehehe. Hinata-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kau bertambah dewasa dan juga.. manis.." ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Eh?! A-arigatou Naruto-kun.." sahut Hinata tak kalah gugup.

Dan, para remaja itu pun berpesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Hinata sambil menonton video horor. Beberapa kali Sakura berteriak ketakutan saat hantunya muncul dan memeluk Sasuke. Membuat Naruto cemberut kembali. Ia juga menginginkan hal itu dengan Hinata. Tetapi Hinata terlihat biasa saja tak ada rasa takut di wajahnya.

Film habis, mereka saling bertukar cerita. Menikmati hidangan yang ada. Sasuke dan Sakura asyik membicarakan tentang tempat wisata yang menyenangkan bagi sepasang kekasih. Merasa tak diperlukan dalam pembicaraan itu, Hinata memilih menyingkir. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya.

"Bu-bukankah dingin?" Naruto menengok ketika terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Seorang gadis sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oh, itu.. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bermesraan lebih baik aku melihat pemandangan dari sini. Indah." kata Naruto melihat hamparan lampu di kota Konohagakuen yang begitu cantik dan indah. Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat itu.

"Indah sekali… Seperti ribuan kunang-kunang yang saling terbang di atas langit yang gelap." ujar Hinata mendekap dadanya senang.

"Dan, bila kau ditengah-tengah hamparan cahaya itu kau akan terlihat seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit.." ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata. Hinata terkesiap.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Hmm.. Hinata-chan, kamu tahu? Wajahmu itu lebih manis melebihi Strawberry Cake yang sering kumakan. Lebih indah melebihi bulan yang bersinar setiap malam. Tapi.. yang lebih kusuka darimu adalah.. Hatimu yang berkilau melebihi permata.." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, Naruto-kun.."

"Ya kau seperti itu, Hinata-chan.."

Hinata menunduk saat Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat. Saat Hinata mendongak lagi, ia melihat Naruto menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya dan… menangis?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, gomen Hinata-chan. Hehehehe. Aku… aku hanya rindu dengan ibuku." kata Naruto mengusap air matanya. Lalu menyodorkan sesuatu yang berada di genggamannya.

"Foto? Inikah ibumu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, itu ibuku.."

"Cantik sekali. Wajahnya menyenangkan. Mirip denganmu." kata Hinata ketika melihat foto Kushina.

"Sama sepertimu, bukan?" sahut Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"Melihatmu bagiku sama seperti melihat ibuku. Beliau sangat menyayangiku dan perhatian padaku. Yang membuatku teringat pada ibuku.. paras dan sikapmu padaku…" Hinata melotot kaget. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ada seorang lelaki berkata seperti itu kepada kita?

"Wah wah. Sakura, sepertinya akan ada pengantin baru nih." seru Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Iya. Mesra sekali ya. Kapan ya undangannya jadi?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hehehehehe. Kenapa Hinata? Tak usah ditutupi. Kau menyukai Naruto kan? Kenapa tidak pacaran saja? Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" cetus Sakura membuat wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ya. Kau juga kan, Dobe? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Hinata? Sama-sama suka kenapa saling malu-malu?"

_"Baka…."_

"Teme!! Hentikan!" teriak Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Meledaklah tawa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata saling tertunduk salting. Sahabat mereka memang jahil, tetapi begitu baik. Kalau tidak ada mereka bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal? Dengan wajah yang masih malu-malu, Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Ingin rasanya jantung mereka meloncat keluar dan pergi entah kemana. Tapi akhirnya perasaan mereka ketahuan.

Dan sesuatu sedang direncanakan..

**TBC…**

**

* * *

  
**

Wawawawawawawawawa!! Hancur sudah fict ini T.T. Sudah lama updatenya, kacau pula ceritanya. Duh, maaf readers baru update sekarang. Ini aja Blue baru selesai dari ujian laknat itu. Agar bisa keluar ide untuk next chapter dan tambah bagus, review without flame please ^_^


	5. Perjodohan?

Saatnya update fanfic!! Tet.. Tereret.. Tereret.. Tetetet teeeeeeeeeeett… *gaje mode: on*. Readers, berbahagialah karena Blue telah menyelesaikan chapter 5!! Hahahahahahahahahaha.. *laugh devil*. Maaf ya sekarang Blue update fictnya lama terus. Soalnya, komputer sering dipakai kakak jadinya jatah Blue pakai komputer jadi terbatas deh. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan? Toh Blue tetap setia untuk terus update cerita NaruHina yang kisah mereka yang tak pernah ada habisnya.. Hehehehehehehe..

Disclaimer: Om Kishi! Om Kishi! Hidup Om Kishi! *ngibarin bendera gambar Om kishi*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Matahari bangun kembali dari tidurnya. Bersiap melaksanakan tugasnya menyinari bumi yang gelap akibat malam yang panjang. Seorang pria berambut coklat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengetahui sang surya membangunkan dirinya dengan senyum pagi yang hangat. Kehangatan pagi itu sirna seketika saat seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini mengetuk apartemen orang?!" keluh pria itu sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika membuka pintu, seseorang dengan wajah datar dan dingin tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-anda?!"

"Neji, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya orang itu pada Neji yang masih melongo itu.

"Ah.. ya.. Silahkan, Paman. Maaf agak berantakan.." kata Neji mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Paman Hiashi, tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah berada di Konoha dan mengunjungi apartemen saya. Ada sesuatu kah?" tanya Neji sambil menyuguhkan 2 gelas sirup berwarna hijau –yang sepertinya rasa melon-

"Ya. Aku ke sini ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tentang Hinata."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Kau tahu kan, Neji? Di keluarga Hyuuga, gadis berusia 25 tahun harus sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup. Bahkan, lebih baik umur 22 tahun dia sudah menikah. Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku tak melihat Hinata menggandeng seorang pria pun. Kalau begini terus, usia Hinata akan terus bertambah tanpa pendamping hidup dan keluarga kita akan dicemooh oleh keluarga besar Hyuuga." cerita Hiashi meneguk sirup yang disuguhkan Neji.

"Lalu, apakah Paman mempunyai rencana atau sesuatu?"

"Aku berniat menjodohkannya. Dengan anak teman partner kerjaku." jawab Hiashi.

Neji tercengang. Menjodohkan?

"Menjodohkan? Apa Paman yakin? Kita belum merundingkan ini sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, Hinata belum kita beritahu. Kurasa, Hinata tak akan senang mendengar hal ini.." ucap Neji cemas.

"Maka dari itu, aku ke sini menemuimu untuk meminta tolong padamu. Bujuklah Hinata agar segera kembali ke Otogakuen dalam waktu dekat ini. Hanya kamu yang bisa berbicara dengan Hinata. Oh, aku harus kembali karena ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan.. Aku minta tolong padamu ya." kata Hiashi sebelum keluar dari apartemen Neji dan menepuk kedua bahu Neji.

Neji hanya menatap nanar sosok Hiashi yang mulai menjauh dari apartemennya. Tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Hiashi.

"Aku tak yakin Hinata akan bahagia dengan perjodohan ini…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Langkahnya begitu senang dan gembira. Gadis lavender yang tengah berjalan dengan riang sambil membawa sesuatu berbentuk kotak dibalut kain berwarna merah polkadot. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah berada di depan kos-kosan Naruto. Saat ia melangkah untuk lebih dekat ke pintu, tiba-tiba..

_PRANG!!!_

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?!" teriak seorang pria bersuara berat membentak Naruto. Hinata terkejut. Ia mendengarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia yang apa-apaan!! Perempuan picik itu memecahkan foto Kaasanku!! Tak bisa kumaafkan!" bentak Naruto menunjuk Fuuka yang berwajah pucat.

"Ta-tapi, sungguh aku tak sengaja.." ucap Fuuka membela diri.

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG!! Sejak kau hadir dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah suka padamu! Kau yang membuat Kaasan meninggal! Pembunuh! Merebut hak yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain! Aku tahu kau membenci ibuku kan?! MUNAFIK!!" teriak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Fuuka dengan kasar.

"Naruto! Hentikan!! Fuuka tidak sengaja!!" ketus Minato menurunkan telunjuk Naruto dengan kasar.

"Tidak sengaja?! Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia menjatuhkan foto ibuku! Kenapa kau malah membela dia padahal aku ini anakmu, hah?! Brengsek!!" teriak Naruto kalap.

BUAAK!! Tanpa sadar, Minato memukul pipi Naruto hingga lebam. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Menatap Minato dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jaga sopan santunmu!"

"Aku tak punya sopan santun semenjak kau mengkhianati ibuku!! Apa kau lupa dengan semua yang diberikan Kaasan padamu, hah?!! Setiap hari Kaasan selalu membangunkanmu, memberimu sarapan, menyiapkan keperluan kantormu, menunggumu pulang setiap malam walau Kaasan sangat lelah dan capek, tetapi Kaasan tetap setia menunggu bajingan seperti dirimu!! Tapi apa yang kau balas?! Apa yang Kaasan terima atas semua kasih sayang yang ia berikan untukmu?? SEBUAH PENGKHIANATAN!! Kaasan memberimu cinta, tetapi kau memberinya pengkhianatan?!!" teriak Naruto yang tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Minato menunduk.

"Ternyata, perempuan ini memang merubahmu, OTOUSAN!" bentak Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir lalu beranjak menjauhi mereka.

Hinata terkejut dengan percakapan yang didengarnya tadi. Jadi, kemarin yang dilihatnya mirip dengan Naruto itu adalah ayahnya? Sebab itukah dia sangat membenci ayahnya? Hinata menunduk. Memegang kuat-kuat kotak bento yang dipegangnya itu.

KRIEETTT…

"Eh?! Hi.. Hinata-chan?!" seru Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata di depan pintunya. Hinata yang sedang melamun tak kalah terkejut.

"Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun.. A-aku datang tak bilang-bilang.." kata Hinata menunduk takut. Naruto melotot kaget pada Hinata.

"Be-berarti.. Tadi kamu mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam?" Hinata mengangguk takut. Ia sudah siap bila Naruto akan marah padanya. Tapi..

"Naruto-kun?" yang didapatnya hanya seorang Naruto tertunduk dengan mata yang basah.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Inilah hidupku, Hinata-chan… Sulit…" isak Naruto. Hinata mengelus lengannya lembut.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke taman? Kau bisa cerita semua masalahmu padaku.."

* * *

"Jadi, seperti itulah. Ayahku adalah seorang bajingan yang tak tahu malu. Dia sudah membuat ibuku menderita. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa ibu selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati?? Berusaha setia padanya padahal banyak pria dan duda yang menginginkannya?? Bodoh sekali!" umpat Naruto dengan wajah memerah kesal. Hinata tertegun melihatnya.

"Wa-walau kau sangat membenci ayahmu, tapi.. Tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu.." sahut Hinata. Naruto menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku tahu kau sangat membenci ayahmu.. Dalam hal ini, kita juga tak bisa melarangmu untuk membenci ayahmu karena beliau yang menyebabkan kamu kehilangan ibumu. Ta-tapi, sebenci apapun kita padanya.. Kita tetap harus menghormatinya sebagai ayah dan orang tua kita.."

"Mana bisa aku menghormati orang yang sudah membunuh ibuku?! Enak sekali hidupnya! Ibuku sengsara melawan maut, anaknya yang kesusahan mempertahankan nyawa ibunya, dan seorang ayah malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain?! Dan aku harus tetap menghormatinya?!! TAK AKAN PERNAH!!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata terkejut dan mundur beberapa jarak.

"Ah.. Gomenasai.. Aku sudah membentakmu.." kata Naruto memijit keningnya. Dengan gugup, Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto-kun.. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjadi lelaki yang bisa mengerti sopan santun.. Tak ada yang melarangmu untuk membenci ayahmu.." ucap Hinata lembut. Membuat Naruto merasa sejuk dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan.. Kau memang satu-satunya wanita yang paling mengerti aku.. Setelah Kaasan tiada.." Naruto memeluk pelan Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Naruto-nii!!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua yang membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Seorang anak kecil sekitar umur 7 tahun berambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-nii sedang apa di sini? Pacaran ya?" tanya anak itu menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang keduanya sama-sama blushing.

"I-inari! A.. apa-apaan sih kau?! Sok tahu sekali! Kau sendiri sedang apa sendiri di sini??" ketus Naruto pada keponakannya itu.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan pagi dengan temanku. Waah, siapa neechan ini? Manis sekali!" celetuk Inari polos membuat Naruto membeku dan wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Anak kecil jangan mau tahu!" Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Inari membuat Inari kesakitan.

"Niichan! Sakit! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu nama neechan ini! Habis, manis sih. Nee, neechan namanya siapa? Pacarnya Naruto-nii ya?" tanya Inari menarik-narik jaket Hinata.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata.. Ka-kamu bisa memanggilku Hinata.. Dan aku, hanya teman dari Naruto-nii.." jawab Hinata tersenyum manis pada Inari.

"Neechan kenapa ngomongnya terbata-bata gitu? Gugupnya dekat dengan Naruto-nii? Apa takut sama Naruto-nii? Emang sih, Naruto-nii tuh galak. Kadang-kadang kalau aku main ke kos-kosannya dan pinjam barang-barangnya, malah dijitak." celoteh Inari membuat Naruto berkeringat hebat.

"Kau itu bukan meminjam barang-barangku! Tetapi memberantakannya! Bagaimana aku tidak galak?? Kau juga suka mengacak-ngacak kos-kosanku!" sahut Naruto.

"Niichan saja yang pelit! Sama anak kecil masa ga mau kalah??"

"Kau ini.."

"H-hey..Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar. Hihi.. Kalian berdua lucu juga ya." kata Hinata tertawa kecil melihat perang mulut antara Naruto dan Inari.

"Dia siapa Naruto-kun? Adikmu?" tanya Hinata menunjuk Inari yang menyengir.

"Oh, namanya Inari. Keponakanku."

"Keponakan? Kenapa dia memanggilmu niichan?"

"Hehehehehe, aku yang minta. Habis aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Paman. Terdengar tua sekali." ucap Naruto tersenyum 3 jari.

"Aduh, aku lupa! Niichan, tadi kata kachaan kalau aku bertemu niichan, Naruto-nii harus segera ke rumahku. Kachaan mau minta tolong." Kata Inari.

"Heh? Aduh, Ayame-nee menganggu acara kencan pagiku saja! Ah, gomen ya Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi." ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? Oh, tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Tapi, nanti sore aku boleh kan ke apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap (?)

"Te-tentu saja boleh.. Kalau kau mau, ajak saja Inari.." jawab Hinata tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan kepala Inari.

"Asyik!! Aku boleh mampir ke rumah neechan?? Niichan, aku boleh ya ikut? Boleh ya?" pinta Inari dengan puppy eyes

"Tidak!"

"Niichan pelit! Pokoknya aku ikut! Ikut, ikut, ikut!" rengek Inari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kau ikut, nanti apartemen Hinata-chan bisa hancur gara-gara kamu! Dasar.." sahut Naruto melipat tangannya ketus.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-nii dengan Hinata-nee mau ngapain berduaan di apartemen Hinata-nee?? Kata orang-orang kalau dalam 1 ruangan ada 2 orang –cewek dan cowok- yang ketiganya itu setan!" celetuk Inari membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata matang seketika.

"Bicara apa sih?! Tahu darimana kamu kata-kata itu?? Iya, ketiganya itu setan. Setannya itu kamu!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun.. Di ajak saja. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Malah aku senang bisa kedatangan anak kecil yang lucu seperti Inari." ujar Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto menatap ngeri pada Inari. Baginya, Inari adalah monster kecil yang selalu menghancurkan kos-kosannya. Tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak bila Inari berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bagi Naruto, Inari itu adalah mimpi buruknya yang selalu menganggunya di saat-saat senggang dan santai. Tak heran bila bertemu mereka sudah seperti kucing dan anjing. Tak pernah tak ribut.

"Baiklah. Tapi, awas kalau kau sampai membuat rusuh di apartemen Hinata-chan!" ancam Naruto pada Inari. Inari melompat kegirangan.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!!" cegah Hinata sebelum Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menyerahkan benda yang ada di tangannya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Pa-pagi tadi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. A-aku tahu kau belum sarapan kan? A-aku harap kau suka dengan masakanku.." kata Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto tersenyum senang dan menerima bento dari Hinata.

"Wah, terima kasih ya Hinata-chan! Kau orang kedua setelah kaasan, yang selalu membuatkanku sarapan. Arigatou ya! Ja matte!" Naruto menjauh dari pandangan Hinata sambil menggandeng Inari.

Hinata P.O.V

_Fuuuuuh… Kenapa sih aku selalu gugup kalau di dekatnya? Dan, terkadang rindu dengan sifat konyolnya itu. Apa benar kata Sakura-chan kalau aku menyukainya? Ah.. tidak.. Mencintainya? Andai saja aku berada di samping Naruto-kun, dan Inari itu adalah anakku dan Naruto-kun. Mungkin sungguh aku mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik dan lembut.._

End Hinata P.O.V

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tetapi, Neji belum juga beranjak dari meja dan komputernya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Neji sangat sayang pada Hinata. Ia tak mau seorang pun menyakiti hati Hinata dan melukai perasaan gadis lembut itu. Tak heran, sebagian temannya yang naksir pada Hinata menyebutnya sister complex karena sikapnya yang berlebihan melindungi Hinata. Tapi, sikapnya itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Hinata layaknya adik kandung sendiri.

"Neji? Kau tidak makan?" tegur wanita berambut coklat bercepol dua yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Neji membuat Neji sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, Tenten. Kau mengagetkanku. Aku sedang tidak lapar." jawab Neji datar. Tenten mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau pasti ada masalah. Sambil makan siang, mau kah menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." ujar Tenten mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya itu. Neji diam.

"Hah? Dijodohkan?" seru Tenten mengaduk-ngaduk yoghurt coklatnya. Neji mengangguk lemah. Chicken teriyaki yang dia pesan hanya diacak-acaknya tanpa memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat sayang dengan Hinata. Sudah seperti adik kandung sendiri. Bahkan, aku menyayangi lebih Paman Hiashi menyayanginya. Aku tak yakin Hinata akan bahagia kalau tahu dia akan dijodohkan." ujar Neji.

"Neji, kamu memang kakak yang baik. Tapi lebih baik kau cepat kasih tahu Hinata daripada dia tiba-tiba langsung dijodohkan tanpa diberitahu. Memang berat, tapi kau harus melakukannya." kata Tenten menenangkan Neji.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Sepulang dari kantor, aku akan ke apartemennya.." Tenten tersenyum.

"Titip salam ya buat adikmu tercinta." ucap Tenten sedikit menggoda. Neji tersenyum kecil.

Jam 17.00. Neji membereskan semua peralatan kerjanya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah semua beres dan merasa tak ada yang tetinggal, Neji segera keluar dari ruangannya bergegas pulang.

"Neji!!" seorang pria berambut putih klimis menghampiri Neji dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru

"Ada apa Hidan?"

"Kau mau ke apartemen Hinata ya??" tanya Hidan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Neji menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Tenten."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Aku ikut ya?" BUG! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Hidan. Menghasilkan 1 benjol yang super besar.

"Wadaw! Sakit tahu! Memang kenapa sih? Ga boleh?" keluh Hidan meringis.

"Tidak. Kau itu hanya menganggunya saja." sahut Neji dingin.

"Hu, pelit. Kalau ga boleh aku titip ini saja deh. Bilang dari Hidan yang caem. Oke? Daaaaa!" Hidan menyerahkan sebuah benda yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda dan pita putih. Hidan yang caem? Neji bergidik jijik.

"Cih, dasar menjijikan. Hidan yang caem. Apa maksudnya makhluk planet Uranus itu? Baka.. Huu.." gumam Neji membuang kado Hidan untuk Hinata ke tempat sampah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ting.. Tong..

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." seru Hinata hendak membuka pintu. Terlihat pria yang disukainya sudah di depan pintu. Penampilannya sungguh menawan. Kaus oblong putih dibalut jaket hitam, dan aroma coklat yang mampir ke indera penciuman Hinata.

"Hinata-nee!!" celetuk seorang anak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto dan memeluk paha Hinata.

"Eh, Inari. Ikut juga ya?" tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya! Aku kan pengen tahu rumah neechan. Aku masuk ya." Belum Hinata menjawab, Inari sudah nyelonong masuk.

"Inari! Aduh, maaf ya. Keponakanku memang nakal. Maaf kalau nanti ngerepotin kamu." ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Ma-masuklah. A-aku ambilkan teh dan kue." Hinata membuka pintunya lebar-lebar agar Naruto bisa masuk. Gadis ini langsung melangkah ke dapur.

"Inari, kau jangan membuat rusuh di sini ya. Awas kalau kau sampai berbuat macam-macam." ancam Naruto pada Inari yang sedang melihat-lihat foto Hinata.

"Iya. Bawel sekali sih. Naruto-nii, Hinata-nee manis sekali ya waktu kecilnya? Lihat deh." Inari membuah sebuah foto yang terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek sepundak. Lucu.

"I-ini kuenya. Tadi, sebelum kalian ke sini aku membuat brownies blueberry. Silahkan dicoba. Maaf ya kalau tidak enak." kata Hinata menaruh nampan berisi kue dan 3 cangkir teh di meja tamu.

"Asyik! Kue!" ujar Inari girang mencomot satu brownies.

"Inari! Yang sopan! Maaf ya. Kue buatanmu ya? Boleh kucoba kan?" pinta Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Inari dan Naruto melahap kue buatan Hinata itu. Hinata melihatnya dengan was-was kalau saja kue buatannya malah membuat Naruto dan Inari keracunan.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

"Ini… Enak sekali! Hinata-chan, ternyata kau pintar memasak ya." puji Naruto mengunyah brownies blueberry buatan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang. Dilihatnya Inari yang memakan kue buatannya dengan lahap dan riang.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hinata-nee, kuenya enak sekali! Aku boleh minta lagi kan?" pinta Inari tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata langsung mencomot satu brownies lagi.

"Inari! Yang sopan!" sentak Naruto sedikit menjitak kepala Inari.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!"

"Hihi.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. A-aku bikin banyak khusus buat kamu dan Inari. Kalau mau lagi juga tidak apa-apa. Habiskan saja." kata Hinata sumringah.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan.."

Sudah 20 menit Naruto berada di apartemen Hinata. Mengobrol hangat ditemani secangkir teh hijau yang hangat. Tertawa riang bersama ketika Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Saat Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya saat pergi ke Pantai Kotai, Hinata memandang Naruto dengan lekat-lekat. Memikirkan sesuatu dalam khayalannya.

_"Pria ini sungguh lucu dan unik. Mungkin aku tak akan bosan bila bersamanya. Aku pasti akan bahagia bila bisa bersama dengannya.."_

"Hinata-chan, kau mendengarkan aku? Halo?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata membuat Hinata sadar dan salah tingkah.

"Eh, ano.. Euhm.. Go-gomenasai.." ucap Hinata salah tingkah.

"Hinata-nee.. Inari capek.." keluh Inari yang sedaritadi bermain sendiri di kamar Hinata sampai ia mengeluh kecapekan. Menghampiri Hinata dan langsung melompat ke pangkuan Hinata.

"Eh?"

"I-inari! Apa-apaan sih kamu?!" seru Naruto kesal melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Enak sekali bocah itu, Naruto pun ingin melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aaaaah.. Naruto-nii, aku capek. Berisik banget sih." sahut Inari memeluk Hinata. Ia merasakan hangat di dalam pelukan Hinata. Tepatnya, di dada Hinata yang empuk dan besar.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun.."

"Bukan masalah itunya, Hinata-chan.. Ha-hanya saja.." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melirik sebal pada Inari yang sedang tiduran di pelukan Hinata dengan senyum mesumnya, memanas-manasi Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto naik darah.

_"Lucky bastard.. Dasar bocah sialan. Mentang-mentang aku ga bisa kayak gitu, bisa-bisanya dia memanas-manasi aku dengan wajah mesumnya itu. Tapi aku juga ingin. Inari tampak hangat sekali disitu.."_

"Hoaaaaahhm.. Aku ngantuk.." gumam Inari menguap lebar dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah terlelap dengan manisnya masih dalam pelukan Hinata yang hangat.

"Sepertinya Inari kelelahan. Kami harus pulang." ucap Naruto beranjak berdiri. Hinata ikut berdiri sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Inari. Baru disadari oleh Naruto bahwa posisi mereka seperti orang yang sudah berkeluarga. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun? Wajahmu memerah.." tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah, tidak kok. Maaf aku mau mengambil Inari.." ujar Naruto mengambil Inari dalam gendongan Hinata. Bocah imut itu sudah tertidur pulas terdengar dengkuran kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih atas suguhanmu. Maaf Inari merepotkanmu." kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah senang ada anak kecil yang main ke apartemenku. Karena, aku suka sekali dengan anak kecil.." ucap Hinata lembut dengan senyum manisnya membuat Naruto tercekat.

"Kalau begitu, berarti saat kita nikah kau tidak keberatan kan kalau punya anak banyak?" gumam Naruto yang sedikit terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, tidak! Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Ja matte!" Naruto melangkah keluar dan menuju lift sambil menggendong Inari yang masih tidur nyenyak di gendongannya.

"Apa yang kukatakan sih? Untung tidak kedengaran Hinata-chan! Kalau kedengaran kan bisa gawat.." maki Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Saat terbuka, muncul seorang pria berambut coklat panjang bermata lavender persis dengan mata Hinata. Naruto meliriknya heran ketika dia mendapatkan pria itu melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sepertinya, dia orang yang sejenis dengan Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Tapi dia mirip dengan Hinata. Siapa dia?

Hinata menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Niatnya ingin membereskan kamar dan ruang tamunya. Saat ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Hinata mengira itu adalah Naruto. Mungkin saja ada barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemennya.

"Ada yang ketingg-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti sejenak ketika tahu sosok didepannya bukanlah Naruto. Melainkan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Neji-nii? Ada apa malam-malam ke sini? Tumben sekali.." celetuk Hinata heran melihat Neji bertandang ke apartemennya.

"Hinata. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.." ujar Neji. Dari raut wajahnya yang serius, Hinata tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting. Dia berharap bukanlah suatu kabar buruk..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sampai di kos-kosannya. Sepi. Mungkin Minato dan Fuuka sedang pergi keluar. Siapa peduli, Naruto tak memikirkan 2 orang yang dibencinya setengah mati. Ia melempar jaketnya ke atas kasur, dan membanting dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk itu. Menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Hmm.. Baru kali ini aku menyukai seorang gadis seperti ini. Bisa membuatku selalu tersenyum dan membayangkan. Senyumnya indah. _Waitress_ yang ramah dan murah senyum. Mungkinkah aku mencintainya?" gumam Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Prang!

Terdengar suara pecahan kecil. Naruto terkejut. Dilihatnya foto Hinata yang didapatkannya secara diam-diam, yang sudah dia bingkai jatuh dari meja belajar. Pecah walau tak sampai berkeping-keping. Hanya retak. Saat itulah Naruto merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakan. Cowok _blonde_ ini merasakan.. Hinata tak akan lagi bersamanya..

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Apa?!! Menjodohkan??" sengit Hinata begitu Neji menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya.. Paman Hiashi ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak partner kerjanya. Beliau bilang, kau sudah berumur 25 tahun tetapi belum juga menggandeng seorang pria. Paman Hiashi takut apabila keluarga kita akan dicemooh oleh keluarga besar Hyuuga. Maka dari itu, beliau ingin menjodohkanmu." ujar Neji memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi Neji-nii, aku tak mau dijodohkan! Itu tidak akan membuatku bahagia!" sentak Hinata menolak keras.

"Aku tahu! Awalnya aku juga kaget saat beliau berkata seperti itu. Tapi, dia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke Otogakuen. Aku juga tidak mau kau dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak pernah kau kenal. Aku juga tahu kalau hal itu tak akan membuatmu bahagia. Tapi.. Maafkan aku Hinata.. Ini adalah amanat.." kata Neji parau. Hinata terduduk lesu. Dijodohkan?

Bagaimana bisa ayahnya bisa berpikir seperti itu? Menjodohkan anak gadisnya dengan pria yang sama sekali tak pernah dikenalnya? Belum tentu Hinata akan bahagia. Yang bisa menentukan pilihan pasangan hidupnya adalah Hinata sendiri. Hinata sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto bila dirinya dijodohkan?

"Aku tidak mau, Neji-nii! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata keras kepala.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkan adik yang paling kusayangi pada orang yang sama sekali belum ku kenal?!" sahut Neji tak kalah sengit. Hinata terdiam. Gadis ini menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi besok kau harus pulang ke Otogakuen. Paman Hiashi sudah menunggumu. Patuhlah kepada orang tuamu.." ujar Neji memegang pundak Hinata yang bergetar.

Tega sekali ayahnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan pria yang tak dicintainya sama sekali? Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya itu? Belum tentu dia bahagia. Seandainya pria itu kasar dan egois dan Hinata tidak bahagia, siapa yang akan repot? Segitu pentingnya kah nama baik keluarga sampai harus mengorbankan Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu soal perjodohan ini? Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, semoga rencana itu tidak berjalan lancar.

_"Naruto-kun.. Tolong aku.."_

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Buntu!! Itulah yang pantas dijawab bila kalian bertanya mengapa fict ini short dan updatenya lama.. Buntu ide! Blue ga dapet ide. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *nangis guling-guling*. Adakah dari salah seorang readers bisa membantu mencarikan ide untuk Blue? Gomen ya readers kalau Blue lama update. Blue juga sebenarnya juga ga tahu sampai chapter berapa fict ini. Tapi, tetap enjoy ya! Review without flame please.. ^^v


	6. Bad news

Jeng jeng jeng! Blue kembali lagi hadir setelah vakum dengan lamanya *geplaked*. Wah, udah berapa lama nih Blue ga muncul di fict ini dengan membawa chapter baru? Maaf ya kalau Blue kelamaan udpate karena Blue tiba-tiba stuck di tengah jalan untuk mendapatkan ide lanjutan chapter ini. Yah, untunglah setelah menyelesaikan fict I Want You, Blue langsung dapat inspirasi chapter ini. Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Om kishi~! Aku kembali lagi! Om Kishi: Pergi kau setan! *buka al-Qur'an.* *sweatdropped*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Terdengar suara papan tulis dan spidol bertinta hitam saling beradu menghasilkan suara yang lumayan berisik dalam keadaan hening itu. Seorang pria bermata sapphire memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang tercantum di papan tulis dengan tatapan malas dan tak berminat. Bertopang dagu dan menguap tampaknya lebih asyik dibandingkan melihat pelajarannya yang membuatnya harus berkali-kali memutar balikkan otaknya, menurut pria itu.

KRINGG! Bel berbunyi. Beberapa mahasiswa terdengar mendesiskan kata-kata 'yes!' seakan-akan sudah bebas dari beban yang sedaritadi memberatkan mereka selama 3 jam lamanya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa catat catatan ini karena minggu depan saya akan mengadakan ulangan. Juga kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan tadi. Ingat! Bagi yang lupa mengerjakan tugas akan tahu akibatnya, terutama kau Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak seorang dosen berambut ungu kebiruan yang diikat ke atas memberi Naruto peringatan karena sejak tadi tak memperhatikan jalannya pelajaran.

"Ya, Anko-sensei~.." sahut Naruto dengan nada malas-malasan sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Naruto.." panggil seseorang ketika Naruto melangkah keluar kelasnya.

"Sakura? Membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menarik tali tasnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ada apa sih? Kau ada masalah ya?" kata Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedikit muram itu.

"Naruto.. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu.."

"Wah, udah jam 4! Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil jalan? Aku mau ke kampus Sasuke dan Hinata-chan juga. Kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke juga kan? Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ke parkiran. Hati Sakura sedikit kecewa.

_"Naruto.. Kau tidak tahu.."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke baru keluar dari kampusnya dan kini sedang berada di halaman Universitas Konoha Gakuen. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan baru saja akan memencet nomor Sakura kalau saja Naruto tak memanggilnya dengan suara lantang.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menggandeng Sakura. Dari raut wajah Sakura, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura belum memberitahukan berita itu.

"Baru saja aku mau menelpon Sakura. Ternyata, kau dan Sakura sudah berada di sini." celetuk Sasuke memasukkan kembali handphonenya.

"Hehe. Iya dong, biasanya Sakura kalau selesai kuliah kan langsung menemuimu. Jadi yah, sekalian saja denganku karena aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan. Oh ya, Hinata-chan mana? Belum keluar ya? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Naruto memandang sekelilingnya mencari sosok Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Naruto.. Ada yang harus kau tahu. Mungkin ini sedikit mengecewakan, tapi.. Tak ada salahnya kau tahu ini dari awal daripada kau tahu hal ini belakangan.." ujar Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat…_

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengepak barang-barangnya. Memasukkan beberapa helai baju, peralatan mandi, beberapa buku dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang yang dimasukkannya dalam satu koper besar. Setelah menutup koper itu, gadis itu terdiam. Memandangi handphonenya yang sedaritadi hanya dipandanginya tanpa ada niat menyentuhnya.

"Hinata, pesawat akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas." seru seorang pria yang muncul dari pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya Neji-nii.. Tunggu sebentar." sahut Hinata. Perlahan, matanya memanas dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir ke pipi _chubby_ itu.

_"Inikah akhir dari pertemuan kita, Naruto-kun? Bahkan aku belum sempat menyatakan cintaku padamu.."_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"APA? DIJODOHKAN?" teriak Naruto menggebrak meja menarik perhatian pengunjung Coffe Shop.

"Ssst! Kecilkan suaramu, Baka! Dan duduklah!" perintah Sakura menarik Naruto untuk segera duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah. _Shock _dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Hinata-chan dijodohkan! Kalian tahu darimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tidak sabaran.

"Kemarin lusa Hinata menelponku. Ia mengatakan bahwa kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, baru saja memberitahunya dia harus segera kembali ke Otogakuen karena ayahnya mau menjodohkannya dengan anak partner kerjanya. Aku juga mendengar sedikit isak tangis dari Hinata. Mungkin dia menangis." jawab Sakura sedih.

"Hinata-chan.. Kenapa?"

"Ne, kau mencintainya kan Naruto?" celetuk Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku sementara.

"Ya.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang mengetahui Hinata akan segera dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Naruto diam. Cappucino caramel yang ada dihadapannya terus dipandanginya hingga menghasilkan sebuah tetesan air membasahi meja itu.

"_I don't know.."_ lirih Naruto. Ia kecewa, putus asa dan.. marah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapakannya. Padahal Hinata adalah gadis kedua setelah Shion yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Naruto berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar melihat wajah Naruto dengan penuh kecewa itu. Naruto sudah gagal dua kali menjalin suatu tali percintaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Huaaah.. Sampai juga deh. Barang-barangmu tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Neji begitu sampai di bandara Otogakuen. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa sih kamu terlihat lesu begitu?" celetuk Neji membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ti-tidak kok, niisan.."

"Merindukan seorang pria berambut _blonde _dengan mata biru itu?" seru Neji berbisik ke telinga Hinata membuat mata Hinata membelalak.

"Da-darimana..?"

"Handphone. Aku melihat wallpaper handphonemu itu yang ada gambar pria itu. Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto ya?" tebak Neji dengan tampang innocent membuat wajah Hinata semerah cabai. Neji melirik jahil ke arah Hinata.

"Tenang. Aku tak akan marah kok. Malah aku mendukung sekali kalau kamu memang menyukainya. Kulihat, dia sepertinya pria yang baik yang bisa mengerti isi hati gadis seperti kamu." ujar Neji menenteng dua buah tas besar yang lumayan berat.

"Ne.. Neji-nii, tapi kan.."

"Hinata.. Aku akan membantumu semampuku ya? Jangan khawatir." kata Neji menepuk kepala Hinata sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sudah diketahui Neji sembari tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya itu.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau membantuku untuk membawakan tas-tas ini. Berat tahu!" perintah Neji dengan wajah sedikit kesal ketika Hinata menertawakannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang ada didepan kakinya dengan kesal. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk terus mencintai Hinata kalau kenyataannya dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Naruto merasa dirinya bodoh, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja dia menyatakan perasaannya sebelum keduluan orang lain. Sekarang, tak ada lagi harapan untuk dia..

"Hinata-chan…" gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di bangku taman sembari meneteskan air matanya yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aaah.. Sayang.. Jangan gitu dong.. Malu nih.." terdengar suara manja seorang wanita yang langsung dikenali oleh Naruto. Naruto menengok mencari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Fuuka?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak pulang? Nanti suamimu mencarimu lagi.." sahut seorang pria berjanggut sambil mengisap rokok. Naruto melototkan matanya ketika melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya.

_"Apa? Asuma-sensei dan Fuuka? Sedang apa mereka? BRENGSEK! Benar apa yang kukira, Fuuka adalah srigala berbulu domba! Setelah membunuh Kaasan dan merebut Tousan dariku, dia selingkuh dengan guruku yang sudah mempunyai istri? Munafik!"_

Dirasakan kepalanya memanas ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Sungguh, Naruto tak tahu apa yang di pikiran wanita munafik seperti Fuuka. Dia sudah membunuh Kushina, dan sudah merebut Minato dari Kushina. Sekarang dia berselingkuh dengan Asuma yang sudah mempunyai Kurenai?

"Awas kau Fuuka.. Kujamin hidupmu tak akan selamat.." gumam Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

BRAK! Naruto membuka pintu kos-kosannya dengan kasar membuat Minato yang tengah menonton terkejut. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang menatapnya seperti tatapan seorang psikopat.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku ingin sekarang juga kau ceraikan Fuuka!" pinta Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba kamu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Diluar sana, ketika kau tidak sedang bersamanya, dia berselingkuh! Apa kau tahu itu hah?" jawab Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. Minato terdiam tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau membenci Fuuka, tetapi tidak begini caranya! Jangan kau memfitnah Fuuka dengan seperti itu!" bentak Minato dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Oh ya? Untuk apa aku memfitnah perempuan tak berguna itu? Apa untungnya bagiku? Aku berkata begini agar kau sadar bahwa dia bukanlah perempuan sebaik yang kau kira! Setelah membunuh Kaasan, sekarang kau diselingkuhinya. Dia berselingkuh dengan guruku yang sudah mempunyai istri!" ketus Naruto tak mau kalah.

"NARUTO CUKUP! Aku sudah terlalu banyak bersabar padamu, tapi kau tetap tidak mau mengerti!" ucap Minato menuding-nuding Naruto.

"Terserah dengan apa yang kau katakan. Yang jelas, perempuan itu hanya memakai topeng didepanmu. Kalau perkataanku benar, aku akan tertawa cukup keras untuk penderitaanmu." kata Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan lalu keluar dari kos-kosannya. Minato menghela nafas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata dan Neji sudah memasuki pekarangan halaman mansion Hyuuga. Tampak megah dan besar. Tak heran bila keluarga Hyuuga banyak disegani oleh banyak orang karena mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di berbagai negara. Hinata menenteng tas dan kopernya dengan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Neesan! Aku rindu padamu!" seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya melepaskan semua rindu yang terpendam di hati.

"Hanabi-chan.. Neesan juga rindu kok. Hihi.." sahut Hinata tertawa kecil melihat adiknya begitu manja ketika dirinya datang.

"Aku bawakan ya! Oh ya, segera beres-beres dan mandi ya! Soalnya nanti malam calon suamimu akan datang ke sini. Kau harus dandan yang cantik." kata Hanabi. Wajah Hinata yang semula ceria, berubah menjadi muram ketika Hanabi mengatakan calon suaminya akan datang. Hinata terpaksa senyum agar Hanabi tidak curiga.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan rumahnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Dinding yang diwarnai warna biru laut yang terlihat menyegarkan, tempat tidurnya yang bersih nan harum, dan aroma _orange_ yang tak pernah hilang dari kamar gadis cantik ini. Kelihatannya Hanabi merawat dengan baik kamarnya semenjak ia meninggalkan Otogakuen. Hinata duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia termenung sejenak, menyiapkan hatinya agar tidak bertingkah konyol saat akan dijodohkan nanti malam. Hinata mengambil handphonenya dan memencet sebuah nomor.

_"Halo?" _jawab seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Sakura-chan.. Ini aku, Hinata.."

_"Eh, Hinata? Kau sudah sampai di Otogakuen?"_tanya Sakura begitu sadar bahwa Hinata yang menelpon.

"Ya.. Sakura-chan, aku tidak yakin dengan perjodohan ini. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun kalau aku dijodohkan?" kata Hinata dengan suara parau.

_"Yang tabah ya, Hinata.. Kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai Naruto, dia tak akan lari kemanapun kok.. Karena jodoh bukanlah di tangan orang tuamu kan?"_

"Iya.. Tapi.."

_"Kau harus berjuang! Tunjukkan dirimu sebagai wanita yang tegar dan tabah ya! Eh, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau bantu okasaan masak dulu. Ja matte!"_ Percakapan pun terputus. Hinata menghela nafas.

Malam terasa sangat cepat tiba. Hanabi sudah sibuk memilihkan kimono yang cocok dengan Hinata hingga Hinata sedikit bosan mendengar ocehan adiknya yang menginginkan dirinya tampil dengan sempurna. Akhirnya, pilihan Hanabi jatuh pada kimono putih bercorak bunga anggrek ungu dengan obi merah. Sangat anggun dan menawan. Tidak sampai disitu, Hanabi pun mempermak habis-habisan wajah Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan, neesan tidak mau pakai itu.." sahut Hinata ketika Hanabi mau memoleskannya lipstik berwarna merah cabai.

"Aduh neesan, kau kan sudah dewasa. Agar bibirmu cantik, kau harus memakai lipstik ini." kata Hanabi membantah. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Umurnya kan baru 25 tahun, kenapa harus memakai lipstik yang menggairahkan seperti itu? Memangnya dia tante-tante yang sudah berumur 30 tahun?

"Tidak, Hanabi-chan.. Ini tidak cocok untuk neesan. Lipstik ini terlalu mencolok dan tidak sesuai untuk umur neesan. Ehm.. Ah.. Neesan cocok pakai yang ini atau tidak yang ini saja.." kata Hinata mengambil sebuah lipstik berwarna natural. Warna plum yang manis dan pink cherry yang anggun.

"Tapi.."

"Hanabi-chan, kau tidak mau kan aku kelihatan seperti badut di depan besan kita?" celetuk Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Hanabi. Akhirnya Hanabi mengalah dan memoleskan lipstik berwarna pink cherry yang anggun.

"Hinata, tamu kita sudah da—Wauw! Hinata?" Neji yang hendak memanggil Hinata untuk keluar terkejut melihat penampilan baru Hinata yang membuat Neji tercengang sejenak.

Hinata benar-benar berbeda. Ia mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga anggrek ungu dan obi merah. Wajahnya hanya dipoles sedikit bedak karena wajahnya sudah putih, kedua pipinya diberi _blush on _berwarna _peac_h membuat wajah Hinata segar dan auranya muncul. Hanabi memoleskan warna biru langit pada kedua kelopak mata Hinata. Bibir mungilnya dipoles dengan lipstik pink cherry. Rambutnya yang biasanya hanya digerai seadanya, kini diikat setengah oleh Hanabi menggunakan ikat rambut berbentuk hati berwarna kuning. Dan sekarang Hinata benar-benar sangat cantik. Kalau saja Neji tidak mengingat statusnya dengan Hinata, mungkin dia yang akan berniat dijodohkan dengan adiknya itu.

"Ke-kenapa Neji-nii? Dandananku, jelek ya?" tanya Hinata ketika Neji terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh, eh? E-enggak kok! Kamu malah kelihatan manis sekali dengan tampilan seperti itu." jawab Neji agak kikuk. Hinata tersipu malu menimbulkan semburat merah yang seperti biasa menghiasi pipinya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Tamu kita sudah datang." ujar Hiashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Neji.

"I-iya otousan. Go-gomen.." kata Hinata melangkah keluar melewati Hiashi dengan sopan.

"Hinata.." panggil Hiashi membuat Hinata menghentikan kakinya.

"Ya, otousan?"

"Penampilanmu sedikit berubah. Terlihat lebih.. anggun.." puji Hiashi menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya pada Hinata. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Baru kali ini ayahnya berkata seperti itu padanya. Hinata tersenyum halus pada Hiashi.

Keluarga Hyuuga ternyata sudah berada di ruang tamu semua. Hiashi memasuki ruang tamu dengan perlahan disusul Hanabi, Neji dan yang terakhir adalah Hinata. Semua keluarga besar Hyuuga matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis berkimono putih yang kini menundukan wajahnya karena tak tahan menahan malu dilihat seperti itu oleh keluarganya. Dan, di dalam hati pun Hinata sedikit mengutuk Hanabi yang sudah membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Greek.. Pintu terbuka.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang memakai kacamata hitam dan wajah yang penuh dengan keseriusan tanpa ada senyum sedikit pun, masuk ke ruang tamu Hyuuga. Hinata mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat orang-orang itu yang tak ada tatapan ramah sedikit pun. Dan, yang terakhir datang seorang pria berjas hitam dan mengenakan kemeja putih meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Apakah ini orang-orang yang ingin Hiashi jodohkan pada Hinata?

"Suatu kehormatan bila kau bersedia untuk menjodohkan putramu dengan putrimu, Aburame.." ucap Hiashi membuka suara. Seorang pria yang mirip dengan lelaki yang tadi meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga. Karena aku memang ingin menjodohkan putraku, Aburame Shino dengan putrimu, Hyuuga Hinata.." ucap pria itu yang tampaknya adalah ayah dari Shino.

Hinata melotot. Apa? Ayahnya ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang-orang seperti itu, terlebih lagi lelaki yang bernama Shino itu? Dilihat dari raut wajahnya mereka bukanlah orang yang suka beramah tamah. Untuk mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman saja, sepertinya tugas yang sangat berat untuk seorang Aburame. Apalagi untuk tertawa. Hinata yakin, Aburame bukanlah keluarga yang mempunyai selera humor.

"Agar perjodohan ini berjalan lancar dan kalian bisa saling mengenal dekat, maka lebih baik kalian berdua mulai mengakrabkan diri." ucap Hiashi menatap Hinata dan Shino. Shino beranjak berdiri, tetapi Hinata juga tidak mau berdiri. Kakinya terasa kaku. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Hinata pun berdiri dan beranjak keluar bersama Shino.

Mereka berdua menuju taman belakang yang terdapat sebuah kolam ikan bersama air terjun kecil, dan sebuah ayunan. Semasa kecil Hinata suka sekali menaiki ayunan itu. Hinata segera saja menghampiri ayunan itu, meninggalkan Shino yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Diayunnya ayunan itu, membuat tubuh Hinata terbawa angin malam yang dingin. Tetapi itu tidak membuat senyum Hinata pudar. Dilihatnya bulan yang bersinar terang saat itu. Dan, dia sadar bahwa Shino sedaritadi hanya memandanginya tanpa berbicara satu kata pun.

"Go-gomenasai, Shino-san kalau aku mengabaikanmu.." ucap Hinata menghentikan ayunannya.

"Tidak apa." Hening lagi. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang pintar mencari bahan obrolan. Bagaimana jadinya bila ia dan Shino menikah? Pasti rumah tangga mereka penuh dengan keheningan. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, Hinata tahu bahwa Shino bukanlah tipe orang yang akan berbicara duluan sebelum diajak bicara duluan.

"Ehm.. Sh.. Shino-san? A-apa kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohan ini?" tanya Hinata memutar-mutarkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ya." jawab Shino singkat. Hinata sedikit menggerutu ketika mendengar jawaban Shino yang ternyata lebih cuek daripada Sasuke. Baru Hinata membuka mulutnya tetapi Shino sudah menyahut.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui. Karena, belum tentu aku mencintainya." kata Shino menatap sinar bulan yang terang. Hinata tercengang. Hembusan angin malam menerpa rambut Hinata yang melambai-lambai.

"Y-ya. Aku juga.. Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai. Ta-tapi, otousan memaksaku untuk menjodohkanku denganmu.." ucap Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Shino menatap Hinata. Ia menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah yang tenang tetapi menegangkan. Shino menarik dagu Hinata hingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Hinata.

"Aku akan membantumu. Untuk kabur dan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Karena aku juga sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih." cetus Shino membuat mata Hinata membulat.

"Ke-kekasih?" Shino mengangguk.

"Besok, kembalilah ke Konohagakuen. Aku akan mempersiapkan tiket untukmu. Dan aku juga akan kembali ke Iwagakuen. Aku tak menginginkan perjodohan ini." ujar Shino tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba, Hinata memeluk Shino tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Arigatou Shino-san!" kata Hinata girang. 30 detik kemudian baru disadarinya bahwa ia telah memeluk Shino.

"Go-gomenasai!"

"Tidak apa." sahut Shino. Hinata tersenyum girang. Tak disangkanya ternyata seseorang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan esok, Hinata akan terbang kembali ke Konohagakuen.

Jam 4 pagi. Disaat semua orang tertidur, Hinata masih mengepak barang-barangnya. Shino mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang akan terbang menuju Konohagakuen akan berangkat jam setengah 7. Maka dari itu, Hinata segera bersiap-siap karena Shino juga telah menunggunya di bandara untuk berangkat bersama menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap, Hinata keluar rumah dan segera mencari kendaraan untuk ke bandara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam 7 pagi. Matahari sudah menerobos masuk ke jendela kamar kos-kosan Naruto. Pria _blonde _ini mengucek-ngucek matanya ketika sinar matahari langsung menyinari matanya. Ia bangun dengan wajah masih setengah sadar. Mungkin sedang mengumpulkan nyawa.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Widih, siapa pagi-pagi udah bertamu? Tidak lihat jam ya?" gerutu Naruto mengusap-ngusap rambutnya. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia segera menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Naruto.." Naruto yang masih setengah sadar itu tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya dan sudah sadar sepenuhnya ketika tahu sosok yang dikenalnya ada di depan matanya.

"Sh-Shion? Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." jawab Shion. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Dan, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya ketika melihat kehadiran Shion di depan matanya. Naruto sudah tidak mempercayai gadis dihadapannya yang sudah membohonginya. Sesuatu itu pun.. benar-benar terjadi..

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**Yaaaaaakkkkkk! Akhirnya selesai juga! Duh, maaf yang readers kalau nungguinnya luaaammaaaaaaa (biasa aja kali..) banget.. Sumpah deh, kalau ditanya kenapa Blue updatenya lama jawabannya cuma satu: STUCK!. Tiba-tiba Blue kena stuck ditengah jalan waktu bikin chapter ini. Tapi, ya akhirnya nemu juga deh walau Blue tahu fict ini belum maksimal. Hehehehe.. Review without flame please.. ^^v


	7. The Past Return

Uhuk! Uhuk! Hatsi! Hatsyi! Sroootttttt… *nyusut ingus*. Readers: Jorok amat sih lu!. Haaaah, maaf ya readers kalau updatenya agak lama lagi. Soalnya Blue lagi sakit nih, jadinya ga bisa konsentrasi buat ngelanjutin fict ini. Wah, fict ini kudu buru-buru di tamatin kalau ga Blue bakalan punya utang bikin fict HTNH. Mana udah mau deket hari H lagi. Gaswat! Gaswat! Oh ya, beberapa waktu lalu Blue sempat menerima review yang beberapa teman mengatakan kalau Shion dihamili Sasori. Kyakakakakakak! –dilempar tomat- Ternyata, para readers sudah menduga-duga ya? Hmm.. Tapi, itu cukup memberikan Blue ide. Hahay! Arigatou gozaimasu! Review itu cukup membuat Blue mendapatkan inspirasi!

Disclaimer: Blue tuh udah bosan berulang kali harus mengatakan kalau Naruto untuk adalah milik Om Kishi. Huh, merepotkan.. *topang dagu sama Shikamaru*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Mentari baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan berniat akan meneruskan pekerjaan seumur hidupnya. Udara segar pun menyambut dengan ramah kedatangan mentari bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga yang segar ditetesi embun. Tapi, pagi yang indah itu tidak disambut dengan kehangatan seperti mentari oleh Naruto ketika dia tahu sekarang seseorang yang pernah dia cintai dan mengkhianatinya berada didepannya.

"Shion? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Shion yang tertunduk.

"Naruto.. Aku.." Shion tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia mengigit kuku kelingkingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang berlebihan. Naruto menunggu.

"Apa? Kalau tidak penting, nanti saja kau datang lagi. Ini kan masih pagi." sungut Naruto kesal.

"Begini.. Bisakah nanti kau datang ke Konoha Garden jam 4 sore?" tanya Shion dengan nada yang terdengar sangat cemas.

"Mau apa?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan.. Kumohon.. Datanglah.." pinta Shion memohon. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kau datang kemari." kata Naruto dengan pandangan menatap arah lain. Shion tersenyum.

"Arigatou! Akan kutunggu di sana!" Lalu, Shion pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto menguap lebar saat melihat Shion menjauh.

_Ah, uruwashiki ai no uta.._

_ Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni.._

_ Atashi no mae de zutto utatteite onegai.._

_ Kono mune ga tomaru made.._

_ Kono toki ga owaru made.._

_ Uruwashiki hito yo itsu mad mo dakishimete.._

Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan melihat ID callernya.

_Hinata-chan…_

"Apa? Dia menelfonku pagi-pagi seperti ini? Bukankah sekarang dia ada di Otogakuen? Angkat tidak ya? Hmm.. angkat saja deh mungkin aja penting.." gumam Naruto setelah melihat nama Hinata tertera di layar handphone.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Na.. Naruto-kun?"_

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

_"Ehm.. K-kau hari ini ada acara?"_ tanya Hinata dengan nada malu-malu. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

_"Hmm.. Maaf bila aku merepotkanmu.. Ta-tapi, bisakah kita nanti sore bertemu di Konoha Garden?"_ wajah Naruto langsung sumringah. Hinata mengajaknya ke Konoha Garden? Itu berarti Hinata telah kembali ke Konoha.

"Bisa! Tentu saja bisa! Jam berapa?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

_"Jam 4 sore.."_

"Oke! Akan kutunggu kau di sana ya! Daaa.." Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya. Ia langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan tanpa mengingat bahwa dia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Shion untuk bertemu di tempat yang sama. Tampaknya Naruto tak memikirkan hal itu.

"Waduh, sudah jam 8. Kelas dimulai jam 9. Harus buru-buru nih." celetuk Naruto ketika melihat jam weker berbentuk tweety yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan jam 8 pas.

Sakura membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan serius. Mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran itu mempunyai hobi membaca yang setiap kali ada waktu luang terkadang dia sempatkan untuk ke perpustakaan membaca artikel-artikel kedokteran. Cita-citanya sejak kecil yang sangat dikagum-kaguminya. Sebenarnya, cita-cita itu terwujud dengan tidak sengaja. Awalnya Sakura menginginkan menjadi polisi, tapi suatu hari ia kecelakaan yang membuatnya tulang lengannya retak.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana sang dokter mengobatinya dengan perhatian yang tiada henti-hentinya. Memperjuangkan nyawa Sakura penuh perjuangan. Semenjak itulah Sakura ingin menjadi dokter dimana menjadi orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Tak heran, karena hobinya itu Sakura pun harus memakai kacamata plus.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang lelaki yang sembarangan teriak tak tahu aturan yang tertera di dinding perpustakaan dengan tulisan sebesar tong air bertuliskan 'KEEP SILENT'. Beberapa orang pun langsung menyahutin dengan mendesiskan nada menyuruh lelaki itu mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Baka! Kau kan tahu ini perpustakaan, kenapa teriak-teriak kayak di hutan saja?" omel Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku setebal 5 cm.

"Wadaw! Aduh, sakit tahu. Hehehehehe, maaf deh. Habis aku lagi senang sih." ujar Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyengir yang langsung disadari Sakura.

"Hm? Memang ada apa? Kalau wajahmu penuh cengiran seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu." tebak Sakura melirik Naruto lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada buku yang berada di pegangannya.

"Hinata-chan kembali!"

"Hah?"

"Iya! Hinata-chan kembali ke Konoha!" Sakura tersentak yang langsung melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tahu darimana?"

"Tadi pagi dia menelfonku, dan dia bilang kalau ingin bertemu denganku di Konoha Garden jam 4 sore." kata Naruto.

"Aneh, biasanya dia menelponku terlebih dahulu." gumam Sakura. Naruto terkekeh.

"Mungkin karena dia rindu padaku."

"Huh, GR! Kamu ga masuk kelas?" tanya Sakura menutup bukunya.

"Ini saja baru keluar. Lihat dong sudah jam berapa." jawab Naruto. Sakura melirik arloji merahnya yang menunjukkan jam 12 lebih lima menit.

"Wah, sudah siang. Makan yuk? Aku lapar nih." ajak Sakura disambut anggukan Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam dinding di apartemen Hinata sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 4 sore. Hinata pun sudah bersiap diri untuk bertemu dengan Naruto di Konoha Garden. Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan sesuatu yang akan diungkapkannya pada Naruto nanti. Wajahnya pun mulai merona.

"Uuh.. Kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini? _Easy.. easy girl.. You can do it.._" ucap Hinata menyemangati dirinya. Kini dia sudah berada di depan cermin bersiap untuk merias diri.

"Cocoknya pakai baju apa ya? Ini atau ini?" gumam Naruto memegang dua buah kemeja berwarna hijau daun dan coklat.

"Yang hijau saja deh. Hahay! Kencan lagi deh sama Hinata-chan! Uhuy!" teriak Naruto sambil bersenandung riang. Ia benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan Shion.

.

.

Naruto tengah berdiri di sebuah pohon beringin besar dikelilingi dengan bunga dandelion. Menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu belum juga muncul. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hina—Eh?"

.

.

"Duh, semoga Naruto tidak kelamaan menungguku." gumam Hinata melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 16.10.

.

.

"Hay Naruto.."

"Shion? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto kaget yang muncul bukan Hinata melainkan Shion.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kita sudah janjian untuk bertemu di sini?" jawab Shion dengan heran. Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

"Sial.. Baiklah, ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Naruto melihat ke jalan kalau-kalau Hinata sudah datang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

"Cepat katakan.."

"Aku.."

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki Konoha Garden. Ia terus berdoa agar Naruto tak pergi. Dan, matanya pun melihat rambut berwarna pirang dari balik pohon yang pasti sudah ditebak Hinata itu adalah Naruto. Tetapi, Hinata sedikit heran ketika melihat Naruto seperti bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

"Iya, kau kenapa?" seru Naruto tak sabar. Shion menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan menaruhnya di perut Shion. Naruto menautkan alisnya heran.

"A-aku hamil.." Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Apa maksud dari wanita ini tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Hah? Kalau kau hamil, lalu kenapa? Ini kan anakmu!" sentak Naruto menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ini kan juga anakmu, Naruto!" Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidur denganmu! Mungkin saja ini anak Sasori kan?" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang tidak terkontrol.

"Aku.. aku masih menyayangimu, Naruto! Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab." kata Shion berlinangan air mata. Naruto menatapnya seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia sudah terlanjut sakit hati dengan Naruto yang tidak duganya ternyata menghamili wanita lain. Hinata pun menangis dalam diam agar tidak didengar Naruto dan Shion.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan anakku! Apa kau punya bukti bahwa aku pernah menidurimu? Kenapa kau bisa menuduhku padahal pacarmu adalah lelaki berambut merah bernama Sasori itu?" sentak Naruto memegang kedua bahu Shion.

"I-iya! Ini anak Sasori. Tetapi, dia tidak mau mengakuinya.. Maka dari itu.. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi ayahnya.." ujar Shion terisak. Dan, Hinata tak mendengar hal ini karena tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Persetan! Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi! Untuk apa kau datang hanya untuk memintaku menjadi ayah dari bayi ini? Wanita tidak tahu malu! Menuduhku telah menghamilimu padahal menyentuh satu jarimu pun aku tidak sudi!" bentak Naruto sedikit mendorong Shion ke batang pohon.

"Naruto! Tapi, aku masih menyayangimu!"

"Peduli apa aku? Kemana saja kau saat aku menyayangimu dulu? Kau malah berselingkuh dengan lelaki yang pernah menjadi mantan orang yang kusukai. Ketika kau senang-senang, kau meninggalkanku. Sekarang, saat aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku sayang menggantikan posisimu di hatiku kau datang kepadaku? Memintaku untuk kembali padamu? Huh! _It's never ever!_" ketus Naruto dengan kemarahan sudah di atas ubun-ubun.

"Tapi aku.." Krak! Terdengar bunyi patahan kayu. Rupanya Hinata mencoba pergi dari sana karena tak tahan membendung air matanya yang semakin deras keluar, tetapi kakinya menginjak patahan kayu yang membuat perhatian Naruto dan Shion teralihkan.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun.. Kau.." Hinata berlari menjauhi Naruto sambil terisak. Rencananya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto berantakan gara-gara gadis bernama Shion itu.

"Hinata-chan! Semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Naruto pada Shion lalu pergi mengejar Hinata yang sudah menjauhi dirinya.

Hinata terus berlari sampai di apartemen dan masuk lift. Naruto pun menggerutu kesal tak bisa mengejar Hinata, sebuah lift terbuka dan Naruto langsung menuju apartemen Hinata.

Gadis lavender ini tidak memedulikan panggilan dan teriakan dari Naruto yang terus mengejarnya. Begitu keluar dari lift, ia langsung berlari karena ia tahu Naruto tak akan berhenti mengejarnya. Tanpa melihat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan seseorang di depan apartemennya.

BRUK!

"Aaaw…" rintih mereka berdua. Hinata mencoba berdiri dan mendongak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Gomenasai.. A-aku.." Hinata tak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat seseorang di depannya sedang membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa. Kamu.. habis nangis ya? Kenapa? Jelek loh kalau lagi nangis.." kata orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap air mata yang berlinangan di pipi Hinata. Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika melihat pemandangannya yang sangat menusuk hatinya yang ada di depannya.

"Sasori-kun.. Ah.. sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata menepis pelan tangan Sasori dari wajahnya.

"Itu.. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu.." kata Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Hinata menautkan alisnya heran. Ada apa tiba-tiba lelaki yang tak mau dilihatnya lagi menemuinya?

"Apa?"

"Hinata… Aku… Aku masih mencintaimu… Maukah kamu kembali padaku?" Hinata tersentak. Naruto tak kalah terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya terasa remuk digilas buldozer yang menghancurkan setiap kepingan cintanya. Naruto pun akhirnya kembali ke dalam lift dengan perasaan terluka.

"_What? What are you saying, man? I don't love you anymore!"_ bentak Hinata membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata membentaknya.

_"Yes! I know I'm so useless! But, give me one more chance please.."_

_ "No more heart for you anymore.. I already have someone I love.."_ ujar Hinata membelakangi Sasori. Benar-benar pahit. Setelah melihat Naruto bersama Shion, kini Sasori memintanya untuk kembali padanya?

"Oh, kau bercanda bukan, Hinata? Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Aku tahu itu kok. Aku bisa baca dari matamu." ujar Sasori dengan tampang innocent. Hinata memutarkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori dengan cepat.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga masih mencintaiku kan? Sudahlah, akui saja. Aku tahu kalau kau masih menginginkanku. Jangan menjadi orang yang munafik begitu." sahut Sasori.

PLAK! Satu tamparan dari tangan Hinata mendarat di pipi Sasori. Sasori terkejut. Dirasakannya pipinya terasa panas dan perih ketika mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Hinata. Selama ini, Sasori mengira Hinata adalah gadis polos yang lemah tak bisa apa-apa karena sifatnya yang sangat lembut dan baik pada semua orang. Tapi tak di sangkanya bahwa Hinata bisa menamparnya sedemikian perihnya.

"Yang munafik itu kamu, Sasori-kun! Kalau kau masih mencintaiku kenapa saat itu kau memutuskanku? Saat aku menyayangimu, kau meninggalkanku? Tapi, sekarang saat aku sudah bersenang-senang tanpamu dan mencintai orang lain, kau datang lagi dengan mengatakan kau masih mencintaiku dan ingin kembali padaku? Sudah untung kamu cuma aku tampar, daripada aku lempar dari sini!" ketus Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih melongo di depan pintu.

Hinata membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan rasa sakit hati yang sejak tadi dipendamnya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja membasahi selimut dan bantal yang dipegangnya. Sungguh, perasaannya sangat tersakiti ketika mendengar perempuan bernama Shion itu meminta tanggung jawab kepada Naruto. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Sasori yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai Hinata dan memintanya untuk kembali ke Sasori. Apa-apaan itu?

Drrt.. Drrt.. Handphone Hinata bergetar. Hinata mengusap air matanya dan mengambil handphonenya, melihat siapa penelponnya.

_Naruto-kun_

Hinata termenung sejenak. Berpikir sebaik diangkat atau tidak, karena sejujurnya sekarang Hinata sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk Naruto. Akhirnya, Hinata melemparkan handphonenya ke samping dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"_Shit!_ Tidak di angkat. Arrggh! Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih?" keluh Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan ingin membanting handphonenya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa seseorang ketika melihat Naruto berdiri sendirian di halte bis.

"Sasuke?"

"Kalau ditanya, di jawab." sahut Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sasuke.. Aku.. Butuh teman cerita.." kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Dilihatnya raut wajah Naruto yang suram dan sedang tidak bersemangat itu. Itu bukanlah Naruto. Naruto yang dikenalnya selalu bersemangat dan ceria seperti apapun keadaannya. Pasti ada sesuatu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Café Violetta sedang ramai pelanggan. Alhasil, semua pegawainya pun jadi serba sibuk karena harus mengantarkan makanan-makanan yang sudah disajikan. Semuanya terlihat bersemangat tetapi tidak untuk satu orang. Gadis itu duduk termenung di sudut dapur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hinata! Kok malah melamun sih? Bantuin dong, lagi pada sibuk nih!" seru Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, eh.. Go-gomen.. A-aku lagi tidak enak badan.." ujar Hinata langsung tertunduk. Sakura menatapnya heran. Dipegangnya dahi Hinata.

"Tidak panas. Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura. Hinata tak menjawab. Sakura melihat Hinata yang terus menundukkan wajah hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat bola-bola bening yang keluar dari mata lavendernya itu.

"Hinata.. ada apa? Ceritakan padaku.." kata Sakura memegang bahu Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. A-aku.. Butuh teman cerita.." jawab Hinata terisak dan bahunya sedikit terguncang. Sakura memeluk Hinata dan membiarkan sahabatnya menangis sepuasnya dipelukannya.

.

.

"Apa? Shion meminta tanggung jawab darimu?" seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu, tetapi dia sudah menghancurkan rencanaku untuk jalan dengan Hinata-chan!"

.

.

"Tapi apa kau yakin bahwa Naruto yang menghamili gadis itu?" tanya Sakura mengusap bahu Hinata.

"A-aku tidak tahu.."

.

.

"Kalau seperti ini, akan susah membuat Hinata untuk percaya kepadamu lagi." kata Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Tapi.. aku juga melihat Sasori yang datang ke apartemen Hinata-chan. Sasori bilang dia masih mencintai Hinata-chan.."

.

.

"APA? Sasori?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke apartemenku dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Padahal aku sudah sungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto.." ujar Hinata menahan tangisnya.

.

.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, Sasuke? Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu.." pinta Naruto memohon. Sasuke terdiam. Tampaknya cowok emo ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akan kuusahakan. Kubicarakan dulu dengan Sakura, mungkin saja dia juga mempunyai solusi yang baik." jawab Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Segera kau rundingkan dengan Sakura ya. Aku butuh secepatnya karena tak ada waktu lagi." kata Naruto beranjak berdiri dan pergi. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya? Tak ada waktu lagi?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minato sedang asyik menyiram tanaman-tanaman di halaman belakang kos-kosan Naruto. Naruto memang mempunyai hobi menanam tanaman segar seperti bunga dan daun-daun yang bisa membuat tempatnya nyaman dan segar. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Minato mengarahkan selangnya ke arah bunga matahari.

Kruyuk.. Terdengar perut Minato berbunyi.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore ya. Pantas saja aku lapar. Daritadi siang kan aku belum makan." ucap Minato mengelus perutnya yang penuh dengan cacing kelaparan.

Minato menuju meja makan dan membuka tudung saji. Yang di dapatkannya hanya sehelai lap dapur dan sebuah piring kosong. Minato menggerutu ternyata Fuuka belum menyiapkannya makan malam.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia bilang mau pergi ke tempat temannya yang sakit. Haaah.. Aku beli makan di luar saja deh." kata Minato.

Jarak kedai ramen dengan kos-kosan Naruto memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun antrian yang panjang cukup membuat Minato mengeluh karena sejak tadi perutnya tidak juga berhenti bernyanyi untuk segera diisi bahan bakar. Sampai akhirnya tiba gilirannya.

Setelah membeli ramen, Minato hendak langsung pulang melewati Taman Konoha yang sudah tidak lama di lewati. Dia ingat bahwa itu adalah tempat pertama kalinya dia berkencan dengan Kushina. Minato menggeleng. Ah, untuk apa dia ingat-ingat masa lalu yang telah terkubur bersama pengkhianatan? Minato pun segera melangkah cepat bergegas meninggalkan tempat yang banyak meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Kushina.

Namun, belum ada 5 langkah dia berjalan matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah marun yang dikenalnya menggandeng seorang pria berjanggut dan tinggi. Minato mengerutkan dahinya, curiga. Sedang apa Fuuka di sini bersama laki-lakinya yang tidak dikenalnya? Fuuka tampak bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu. Minato pun berjingkat mendekati kedua orang itu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pohon.

"Fuuka, kamu tidak pulang? Apa nanti suamimu tidak mencarimu kau kan pergi sejak siang?" tanya pria itu sambil mengelus rambut panjang Fuuka.

"Hmm.. Biarkan saja. Aku kan hanya ingin berdua denganmu, Asuma.." jawab Fuuka manja. Asuma mencium keningnya dengan mesra. Minato yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon kaget bukan kepalang. Ternyata, perkataan Naruto benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi ini kelakuanmu diluar selama tidak bersamaku, Fuuka?" ketus Minato keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Fuuka dan Asuma terkejut dan menjauh satu sama lain.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.."

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan! Aku sudah lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berselingkuh dengan pria ini! Hoo.. Ini sebabnya Naruto tak pernah menyukaimu, Fuuka. Karena sikapmu terlalu munafik dan kejam! Aku sudah rela meninggalkan Kushina demi kamu, sampai Kushina meninggal pun aku malah menikahimu, itu kulakukan demi kamu!" bentak Minato menuding-nuding Fuuka. Bibir Fuuka bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tahan, Minato! Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang membenciku bahkan rasanya dia ingin membunuhku! Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan lelaki yang mempunyai seorang anak yang sangat membenciku! Aku takut!" sentak Fuuka balas menuding Minato. Minato menatap Fuuka dengan tatapan memuakkan yang rasanya ingin dia memuntahkan sesuatu ke wajah wanita itu.

"Ohh.. Kau mau menyalahkan Naruto, begitu? Aku akhirnya tahu alasan Naruto membencimu, Fuuka. Dan besok, aku akan ceraikan kau!" cecar Minato lalu pergi dari hadapan Fuuka tak peduli dengan panggilan Fuuka yang terus memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk kembali. Yang ada sekarang tinggalah rasa bersalah karena tidak percaya dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Minato memasuki kos-kosan Naruto dengan langkah gontai. Selera makannya hilang seketika karena kejadian tadi. Ramen yang dibelinya tadi sudah dingin dan Minato tak ada niat untuk menyantapnya sama sekali. Ia berniat menaruhnya di meja makan mungkin saja Naruto akan memakannya. Tapi, hal itu tak akan terjadi karena Naruto kini sudah berada di meja makan bersama sebuah ramen instant di tangannya. Minato sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto, didekatinya dengan ragu.

"Ehm.. Naruto?" panggil Minato. Yang dipanggil tak menyahut malah terus mengunyah tanpa memedulikan seseorang di belakangnya. Minato menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan.." ujar Minato tak berani menatap Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming.

"Aku.. aku mau minta maaf. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Kau benar, ternyata Fuuka adalah wanita bertopeng dua yang tak tahu malu. Baru saja aku memergokinya berjalan dengan pria lain." ucap Minato meletakkan ramennya di meja. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, bisa dilihat Naruto yang sedang mengunyah itu sedikit mengembangkan senyum sinis yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Minato. Seakan mengatakan, _rasakan itu!_

"Dan, aku berniat menceraikannya besok.." lanjut Minato lagi. Naruto yang hendak memasukkan sesuap ramen ke dalam mulutnya berhenti sejenak mencerna kata-kata Minato. Tak lebih dari tiga detik, ia memasukkan kembali ramen ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau setuju?" tanya Minato menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu. Tetapi, yang terdengar hanyalah kunyahan dan bunyi gigi yang saling beradu.

Naruto berdiri dan membuang cup ramen itu, meninggalkan Minato yang masih menunggu kata-kata darinya. Tak peduli Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Minato menghela nafas putus asa. Darah dagingnya sendiri kini benar-benar membencinya..

Matahari sudah meninggi sejak 45 menit yang lalu dan Minato baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia membuka tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk dan matanya langsung disinari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Masih dalam keadaan setengah nyawa, Minato keluar dari kamarnya. Dalam saat yang bersamaan, Naruto pun ikut keluar. Tetapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Naruto memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, memakai celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets putih. Minato menatapnya heran.

"Otousan, kenapa kau belum siap-siap? Ini kan sudah jam setengah 9." tanya Naruto melihat Minato masih mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"Hah? Memang mau kemana?"

"Dasar pelupa. Bukankah kau kemarin mengatakan akan menceraikan Fuuka? Ayo, persidangan sudah menunggu. Aku tak mau berlama-lama.." Mata Minato yang semula sayu tiba-tiba mendadak terbuka lebar mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Naruto.. Jadi.. Kau..?"

"Otousan, kenapa sih kaget seperti itu? Ayo cepat. Aku ingin segera mengambil ayahku lagi." ujar Naruto memasang arlojinya di depan pintu. Minato tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya, Naruto kembali padanya..

_"Arigatou.. Kami-sama.."_

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Walah dalah, kok endingnya malah nyeritain tentang Minato ya? Kyakakakakakak! Kehabisan ide buat lanjutin NaruHina, jadinya nyerong ke Minato deh. Kayaknya nih konflik ga ada abisnya ya. Blue juga udah bosen nih konflik mulu yang muncul, ga selesai-selesai. Habis, kadang niatnya mau kelar eh tahu-tahu ide muncul. Emang nih otak kagak bisa diajak kompromi T~T. Review without flame please.. ^^v


	8. Confession

*cemberut 10 cm* Readers: Woy, Blue! Kenapa cembetut aja kayak buaya?

Gila ya! Parah abis! Blue baru aja nerima flame dari seseorang yang tak tahu diri dan meng-flame fict Blue seenaknya! Bukan fict ini sih, fict yang lain. Kata-katanya sungguh 'manis' dan 'menyenangkan'. Sudah jelas-jelas ada warningnya, dan sudah Blue katakan kalau Blue memang tidak berbakat di rate M dan akan berhenti sementara dari rate itu menunggu sampai cukup umur. Ya ampun, ini udah tahun berapa sih flame masih jaman aja. Dan dia mengatakan flame itu menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak dia flame (bakar) saja dirinya sendiri? Flame sih flame, tapi ga sampai segitunya juga kale.. Mungkin tuh orang tinggal di jaman baheula kali ya (curhat.. xD) Duh, duh, kenapa Blue malah curhat bukannya menjelaskan isi fict ini ya? Maaf ya, habis Blue bete berat sih dapat flame kayak gitu dari seseorang yang akhirnya membuat Blue down dan proses pembuatan chapter ini agak tersendat. Gomen ne…

Disclaimer: Om Kishi… Blue mau curhat! Huweeee~~! Om Kishi: Cup, cup, nanti om beliin balon yang bentuknya kotak ya. *blue sweatdropped*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Naruto dan Minato keluar dari ruang persidangan sekitar pukul 13.00. Beruntung karena proses persidangan perceraian Minato dan Fuuka berjalan lancar. Sepanjang proses berjalan tadi, Fuuka tak henti-hentinya menangis membujuk Minato untuk menarik gugatannya agar tidak menceraikannya. Naruto yang berada di belakang kursi Minato, menatapnya sinis karena dia tahu bahwa Minato tak mungkin mencabut kembali keputusannya yang sudah bulat.

"Hmm.. Naruto, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku salah padamu. Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu sehingga aku bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kebusukan Fuuka." ucap Minato. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Tousan ngomong apa sih? Ya jelaslah aku sudah memaafkan tousan! Ah, dasar. Daripada membicarakan itu bagaimana kalau kita makan? Perutku terus menyelenggarakan orkestra sejak 2 jam yang lalu." canda Naruto menyikut lengan Minato. Minato tersenyum senang.

"Naruto.. Kau.. Baiklah! Tousan yang traktir!" ujar Minato merangkul leher Naruto.

"Yippie! Asyik! Itu baru yang namanya otousanku!" seru Naruto girang. Minato menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan senang.

"Tousan, ceritakan dong tentang kau dan Kaasan." pinta Naruto sembari menyeruput ramennya.

"Hahaha. Memang kenapa? Kau mau tahu saja rahasia orang tua." kata Minato tertawa kecil.

"Aaah, otousan nggak asyik! Aku kan sudah umur 25 tahun, sepantasnya kan aku mengetahui asal-usulnya kalian berdua bisa bersama dan bagaimana terciptanya aku. Mungkin bisa kujadikan pelajaran untuk mencari calon istri." ucap Naruto kembali mengunyah ramennya.

Pipi Minato merona seketika saat Naruto mengatakan bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Kushina dan bagaimana bisa dia menciptakan seorang anak bernama Naruto? Mengenang semua kenangan yang sudah lama dia tinggal bersama Kushina membuat Minato sedikit tersipu mengingatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba ingin tahu ceritaku dengan Kushina. Hmm.. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Sama siapa? Cantik tidak?" tanya Minato memasang tampang sok misterius yang membuat Naruto tersedak ramen.

"Uuh.. Otousan, apa-apaan kau. Sok tahu sekali.." keluh Naruto setelah meminum air dengan wajah memerah. Minato tertawa.

"Umurmu kan sudah 25 tahun. Masa tidak ada wanita yang kau sukai?"

"I-itu.. Ada sih.." jawab Naruto malu-malu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Siapa?"

"Ga-gadis yang pernah kuajak ke kos-kosan.. Gadis berambut indigo itu.." jawab Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan berbicara tergagap seperti meniru gaya Hinata.

"Oooh! Gadis itu! Wah, pantas saja kau menyukainya. Walau cuma sekilas aku bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu manis sekali." celetuk Minato.

"Otousan! Ceritakan tentang dirimu dan Kaasan!" sentak Naruto karena tak tahan menahan malu yang membuatnya semakin matang dan memanas yang mungkin bisa membuat sebuah telur goreng di wajahnya (?)

"Hahahaha.. Iya,iya.. Akan kuceritakan.."

Flashback mode: on

_Bel sekolah Konoha Saitani High School sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah agak oranye berlari di tengah-tengah koridor. Beberapa bukunya pun jatuh membuat sang pemilik buku itu merengut tak jelas sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dengan tergesa._

_ "Aduh! Sial! Bisa dihukum lagi nih sama Tsunade-sensei!" keluh gadis bernama Kushina itu._

_ Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memandangi arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45 atau karena dia sangat terburu-buru, Kushina tidak melihat ada seseorang di depannya saat ia berbelok dan Kushina tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya._

_ "Waaaa! Awas!"_

_ "Eh? Huuaaaaaa!"_

_ BRAK! BRAK! BRUK! BUK! Kalau saja kita berada di sana pasti akan mendengar suara-suara seperti itu. Kushina meringis kesakitan ketika dia merasa punggungnya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Kushina juga merasa ada sesuatu yang berat membuatnya tidak mampu berdiri._

_ "Aduh.. Hey, hey! Ba—Kya!" Kushina menjerit ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik tengah menimpa dirinya dengan posisi yang ehm.. tidak sebaiknya dilakukan di jalan atau koridor ini._

_ Bagaimana tidak? Posisi mereka sekarang dimana Kushina di bawah dengan seorang pria yang menindihnya dan wajahnya terbenam di antara kedua dada Kushina. Itulah yang membuat Kushina dan pria itu termangu sesaat untuk me-refresh pikiran mereka yang sempat loading lama. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan terdapat semburat merah dikedua pipinya._

_ "Minato?"_

_ "Ku-Kushina.. A-aku tidak seng—Adaw!" Belum sempat berucap dengan lengkap, Kushina sudah memberinya satu tamparan yang teramat sangat pedas sampai meninggalkan cap tangan berwarna merah._

_ "_Pervert!_ Minato, kau memang mesum! Kenapa sih sifat mesummu tidak hilang?" omel Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya takut kalau-kalau Minato mencuri pandang._

_ "Aku kan tidak sengaja! Lagian, kau juga yang salah kenapa lari-lari di koridor! Buku-buku yang kubawa jadi jatuh semua kan?" jawab Minato tak kalah sengit. Wajah Kushina merah padam._

_ "Aku telat! Kya! Udah jam segini lagi! Gara-gara kamu menghalangi jalanku kan aku jadi telat banget!" cerca Kushina menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yang tinggal 12 meter lagi._

_ "Kushina!" panggil Minato. Kushina menengok heran._

_ "Tapi, dadamu cukup besar juga ya. Empuk. Seperti bantal." canda Minato menyengir tak bersalah. Dan, satu benjolan besar pun mendarat di kepala Minato._

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ Kushina duduk termangu di meja kantin. Melihat orang-orang berseliweran di depannya. Kushina menghela nafas malas sambil mengaduk-ngaduk orange juice yang tadi di pesannya. Moodnya jadi berantakan gara-gara kejadian pagi yang membuat naik pitam. Kushina benar-benar kesal dengan Minato karena menurutnya Minato hanya bisa menganggunya dan menggodainya saja. Sebab itulah, Kushina dan Minato tak pernah akur dan saling menjahili satu sama lain. Semua orang di Konoha Saitani High School pun sudah tahu sifat mereka yang seperti anjing dan kucing._

_ "Kushina-chan! Kok melamun sih?" tegur seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata hitam seperti kayu eboni. Kushina terkejut ketika gadis itu menepuk bahunya pelan._

_ "Huh, Mikoto. Jangan mengagetkanku. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. Menurutku, ini hari sialku. Menyebalkan." keluh Kushina menyeruput orange juicenya. Mikoto tertawa kecil._

_ "Kamu kan selalu berkata seperti itu setiap hari. Memang ada apa sih? Minato-kun lagi?" tebak Mikoto memasukkan sepotong dango ke dalam mulutnya._

_ "Iya. Kau tahu tidak, tadi pagi adalah kejadian yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah terjadi." ujar Kushina menggebrak-gebrak meja._

_ "Memang ada apa?"_

_ Bukannya bercerita, wajah Kushina malah memerah. Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya heran._

_ "Kok wajah kamu malah merah sih? Jadi curiga nih.."_

_ "Tapi, janji jangan ketawa ya habis aku ceritain." kata Kushina dengan rona merah yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Mikoto mengangguk._

_ Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Mikoto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat raut wajah Mikoto lama-kelamaan berubah seperti menahan tawa. Karena tidak tahan, meledaklah tawa Mikoto setelah Kushina bercerita._

_ "HAHAHAHA!"_

_ "Mikoto! Hey, Mikoto! Diam! Aduh, ssssttt! Jangan berisik!" pinta Kushina berusaha membekap Mikoto tetapi Mikoto menghindar tak berhenti untuk tertawa._

_ "Hah, hah.. Huft.. hahahaha! Gomen ne, habis ceritamu lucu sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Minato bisa berposisi seperti itu." ucap Mikoto mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya._

_ "Kau kan sudah janji tidak menertawakanku!"_

_ "Gomen, habis aku tidak tahan sih."_

_ "Yaaaaa.. mau bagaimana lagi. Aku lagi buru-buru gara-gara sudah telat, eh dia malah muncul di situ. Kamu kan sudah tahu kalau aku lari kayak motor ga ada remnya, ga bisa berhenti. Jadinya, ya.. kita tabrakan.."ujar Kushina mengaduk orange juicenya dengan wajah memerah._

_ "Hihihi, segitu bencinya kah kamu dengan Minato-kun? Hati-hati loh, antar benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Tipiiiiis banget kayak tisu." kata Mikoto tertawa kecil membuat Kushina langsung melotot kaget._

_ "Hah? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Mikoto! Mimpi buruk apa aku kalau suatu saat aku bisa menyukai pria mesum dan bodoh itu? Hiii, semoga saja tidak. Ga akan pernah terjadi tahu!" elak Kushina memasang tampang malas. Mikoto hanya tersenyum._

_ Sesaat,mata Kushina menangkap benda berkilauan yang ada di jari manis Mikoto. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin putih yang terbuat dari berlian yang sangat indah. Mikoto yang merasa cincinnya diperhatikan pun sedikit menutupi cincinnya dengan wajah malu-malu._

_ "Naaah, cincin dari siapa tuh? Hmm.. Dari Fugaku ya?" tebak Kushina dengan wajah menggoda dan berhasil membuat Mikoto tersipu malu._

_ "Iya.. Kemarin dia memberikanku cincin ini. Bagus tidak?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina menarik tangan Mikoto dan memperhatikan cincin itu._

_ "Bagus sekali. Ini berlian asli kan? Fugaku memang keren sekali memberikanmu barang mahal seperti ini. Dasar Uchiha. Semua yang diinginkannya pasti tercapai. Aku jadi iri padamu, Mikoto.." keluh Kushina._

_ "Eh, itu dia. Fugaku-kun!" panggil Mikoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah kekasihnya yang berada di belakang Kushina beberapa meter membuat Kushina memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesosok makhluk Uchiha yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan. Tapi, yang lebih membuat Kushina tambah sebal adalah seorang pria yang berada di samping Fugaku menyengir lebar ke arah Kushina membuat gadis bermata hijau ini melengos kesal._

_ "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini." celetuk Fugaku yang langsung duduk di samping Mikoto. Mikoto langsung merangkul lengan kekasihnya itu membuat Kushina sedikit cemberut karena iri dengan pemandangan itu._

_ "Eh, eh! Siapa yang suruh kau duduk di sini? Sana! Sana!" usir Kushina ketika melihat Minato duduk di sampingnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun._

_ "Yah, masa aku berdiri sih? Nanti aku kayak satpam dong." sahut Minato dengan cengiran yang berhasil membuat Kushina semakin eneg melihatnya. Minato memang suka menggoda Kushina hingga Kushina terkadang menangis dengan ulahnya._

_ "Peduli! Memang kamu pantasnya kayak satpam! Lihat saja itu tampang kamu ga jauh beda sama satpam di sekolah!" sentak Kushina kembali naik darah melihat Minato dengan wajah innocent._

_ "Sudah, sudah Kushina-chan. Lagipula tidak apa-apa kan Minato-kun duduk disitu? Biar lebih ramai.." celetuk Mikoto manja dengan Fugaku._

_ "Kau sih enak ada pasanganmu. Masa aku harus sama trouble maker ini sih? Euuh.. mendingan sekalian aja aku sama Jiraiya-sensei yang sama mesumnya sama dia." ketus Kushina membuang muka ke arah lain._

_ "Tapi, kalau dilihat kalian berdua cocok kok." kata Fugaku membuat Kushina melongo dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Minato._

_ "Tentu saja lah. Semua wanita yang berada di dekatku kan cocok denganku semua, termasuk tante bawel ini. Hehehehe.." sahut Minato hendak merangkul Kushina yang langsung ditepis keras-keras oleh Kushina._

_ "Hii, apa-apaan kau om-om mesum? Menyentuhku sembarangan! Siapa juga yang ingin denganmu? Cih, kau sama saja mimpi buruk bagiku!" bentak Kushina kesal. Minato hanya menyengir tanpa dosa._

_ "Kushina, Kushina, Kushina.. Sifatmu yang tomboy dan emosional memang menarik dimataku. Itulah yang membuatku semakin ingin menjahili dan menggodamu." kata Minato semakin membuat Kushina naik darah._

_ "Bicara apa sih kau ini? Dasar cowok aneh!" Kushina langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat dia pergi menuju kelasnya._

_ "Sepulang sekolah saja kau katakan padanya." ujar Fugaku. Minato mengangguk membuat Mikoto terheran-heran._

_ "Ada apa?"_

_ "Tidak ada. Nanti kau juga tahu.."_

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ Sudah 10 menit yang lalu bel sekolah berbunyi dan murid-murid Konoha Saitani High School menuju rumahnya masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan kepala dan pikiran mereka dari pelajaran-pelajaran laknat yang terus membuat oksigen di otak menguap sehingga tak bisa mencerna pelajaran dengan baik._

_ Tapi, ada satu gadis yang masih berada di kelas walau kelas sudah kosong tinggal dirinya yang belum pulang. Kushina masih sibuk mencatat catatan yang berada di papan karena dia tadi sempat tertidur alhasil dia ditegur oleh Jiraiya dan disuruh mencatat catatan di papan tulis sebelum pulang. Setelah selesai, Kushina membereskan bukunya dan menuju loker tempat menyimpan bukunya._

_ Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Kushina hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang saling beradu dan berpikir mungkin hanya dirinya seorang saja di koridor itu atau di sekolah ini. Tanpa rasa takut, Kushina menuju lokernya. Namun, Kushina merasa ada yang mengikutinya karena terdengar suara langkah kaki selain dirinya. Dilihatnya ke belakang dan ternyata kosong. Tak ada siapa pun. Kushina mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya._

_ Hening. Itulah suasana yang sedang dialami Kushina ketika membereskan buku-bukunya yang sedikit berantakan di dalam loker dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam lokernya. Gerakan Kushina sempat terhenti seketika saat ia mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah kanan dan tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kushina menghela nafas, setelah selesai ia menutup lokernya dan menguncinya. Dan…_

_ "Ha… KYAAAAA—Hmmp?" sesosok makhluk yang dikenalnya telah berdiri di depannya dan langsung membekap mulutnya saat ia menjerit kaget. Lalu, melepaskannya._

_ "Huaaah! Hah, hah.. Minato! Apa-apaan sih kau? Mengagetkanku saja!" protes Kushina memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat mengira Minato adalah orang yang akan berniat buruk padanya. Minato malah memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya._

_ "Cengar-cengir, memang lucu ya? Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.." keluh Kushina masih mengatur nafasnya. Dan, tiba-tiba cengiran Minato memudar membuat Kushina sedikit menaikkan alisnya._

_ Minato menempelkan tangan kanannya di sisi bahu kiri Kushina. Dan, tangan kirinya dia selipkan ke saku celananya. Yang semakin membuat Kushina heran adalah wajah Minato yang mendekat padanya. Membuat Kushina memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif mengingat Minato adalah seorang pria yang mesum._

_ "K-kau, mau apa?" tanya Kushina dengan suara bergetar melayangkan tangannya ke arah Minato yang begitu mudah langsung ditepis oleh Minato dan tangannya di genggam erat._

_ "Diamlah.. Kau tak akan bisa menikmatinya.." lirih Minato dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk mata Kushina. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi Kushina dan dari raut wajahnya bisa dibaca bahwa dia sangat ketakutan mengingat sekolah sangat sepi tak ada orang selain dirinya dan Minato._

_ "Mi-Minato kumohon jangan.. Jangan lakukan apapun padaku.." pinta Kushina ketika wajah Minato semakin mendekati wajahnya. Jemari kanan Minato pun mulai menyentuh kerah seragam Kushina membuat sang gadis berambut merah ini menunduk dengan air mata yang sedikit menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

_ "Mi-Minato.. Jangan.." Minato memegang dagu Kushina dan menarik wajahnya sehingga kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan isyarat mata yang tidak di mengerti Kushina._

_ Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Minato mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kushina. Minato sudah merasakan getaran dari tubuh gadis tomboy ini dan membuat pria ini sedikit meringis geli karena tak mengira seorang Kushina, gadis beringasan yang tomboy ternyata sangat takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Yah.. Minato memakluminya karena seperti apapun Kushina dia tetap adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai perasaan sensitif._

_ "Kushina.. aku.." Kushina menelan ludah. Tubuhnya sudah merinding sejak tadi dan ia ingin berteriak tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_ "Aku mencintaimu… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina sehingga walau dalam keadaan seramai apapun Minato berbicara di dekat telinganya Kushina bisa mendengar. Dan, itu membuat Kushina termangu sesaat memproses otaknya dan mencerna kata-kata Minato tadi._

_ "Minato.. kau..?" Minato tersenyum jahil. Ternyata, Minato melakukan hal itu hanya ingin mengerjai Kushina saja._

_ BUAK! Minato terkena hantaman buku yang sedang dipegang Kushina dan kepalanya sedikit menghasilkan benjol yang super besar._

_ "Wadaw! Kok malah dipukul sih? Dimana-mana, kalau orang ditembak tuh dijawab! Bukannya malah dipukul!" keluh Minato mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Wajah Kushina yang tadi semula tegang menjadi terlihat cemberut setelah mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Minato tadi._

_ "Hey, kamu itu sudah membuatku ketakutan! Kukira kau mau memperkosaku! Kau mau menjahiliku ya dengan cara seperti itu? Dasar bodoh!" ketus Kushina merengut._

_ "Kau saja yang pikirannya selalu negatif padaku! Sekarang siapa yang mesum, hah? Kau kan? Memikirkan yang aneh-aneh saja. Dasar cewek cabul." ucap Minato mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Kushina menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kushina._

_ "Eit, Kushina tunggu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Minato lagi setelah menggaet tangan Kushina agar tidak menjauhinya. Kushina menunduk. Kalau kalian bisa melihatnya dengan baik, ada garis merah yang memenuhi kedua pipinya._

_ Kushina hanya tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa musuh bebuyutannya selama ini yang selalu mengajaknya ribut dan adu mulut, menyatakan cinta padanya? Itu kan hal yang terlalu mustahil, baginya. Seorang musuh tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada musuhnya kan?Namun, perlu diketahui, saat Minato sempat jatuh sakit dan tak masuk selama seminggu hal itu membuat Kushina tampak kesepian tanpa kehadiran Minato yang selalu menganggunya dengan suaranya yang berisik itu._

_ "Kau tidak mau ya? Yaa.. sudah tidak apa-apa.. Aku pulang dulu ya.." kata Minato lesu membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi dengan perasaan sedih. Belum ada selangkah, Minato merasa ada yang menarik lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga.._

_ CUP! Satu kecupan manis nan hangat menghampiri bibir Minato yang membuat Minato tersentak seketika mengetahui bahwa Kushina mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Minato pun tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, dipeluknya Kushina dengan hangat._

_ "Kushina.. kau.."_

_ "Sudah sore.. Antarkan aku pulang, bocah mesum." seru Kushina melangkah duluan dan diikuti Minato dari belakang._

_ Sejak saat itulah, Minato dan Kushina berpacaran hingga 7 tahun lamanya tetapi sangat awet. Sampai akhirnya Minato melamarnya dan Kushina menangis terharu.._

Flashback mode: off

"Whahahahahahaha! Bocah mesum, katanya! Hahahahaha! Otousan, ternyata kau seorang bocah mesum!" tawa Naruto tak berhenti setelah Minato menceritakan masa-masanya saat ia bertemu dengan Kushina.

"Naruto, hentikan! Dilihat orang-orang tuh! Bikin malu saja deh!" ucap Minato menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan sumpit.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis lucu sih. Hehehehehe.."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan wanita itu padaku?" tanya Minato. Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah sendu.

"Aku ada masalah dengannya, Tousan.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Debu-debu bertebaran dimana-mana ketika Hinata membersihkan bagian atas lemari bajunya yang sudah lama tidak dia bersihkan. Banyak debu tebal yang bertebaran bisa membuat orang terbatuk-batuk, untuk saja Hinata menggunakan masker. Hinata sedang sibuk membersihkan apartemennya karena kebetulan hari ini dia libur kerja dan kampusnya juga libur. Daripada berdiam diri di apartemen sambil menonton televisi yang hanya menanyangkan acara seperti itu-itu saja, Hinata berpikir untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang sudah lama tidak dia bersihkan.

_Yura yura to.._

_ Yukanda sora e.._

_ Kimi no moto e tonda yuke…_

Handphone Hinata yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu bergetar dan menghasilkan bunyi yang membuat Hinata harus buru-buru mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo?"

_"Hinata, apa kau siang ini ada acara?" _tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Hinata melepaskan maskernya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Memang ada apa?" kata Hinata mengelap meja ruang tamunya.

_"Kalau tidak ada, bisakah kau nanti sore sekitar jam 3 datang ke restoran Puffy De Lante?" _tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya heran. Itu kan restoran mewah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konohagakuen.

"Bi-bisa. Memang ada apa?" cetus Hinata menaruh kemoceng dan membuka celemeknya.

_"Nanti Sakura akan menjelaskannya. Sudah dulu ya. Aku ada urusan."_ Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan membuat Hinata terbengong-bengong melihat handphonenya tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat bahunya lalu bergegas beres-beres kembali.

Jam 14.30. Seseorang menekan bel apartemen Hinata.

Ting… tong..

"Tunggu sebentar." sahut Hinata baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan kimono handuk bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hay Hinata. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, kau harus bergegas. Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap sih? Baru mandi ya?" kata Sakura langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata membuat sang pemilik apartemen terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Tadi kau sudah di telfon Sasuke-kun kan? Sekarang, kau harus bersiap-siap. Nih, pakai ini ya." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kantong tas berwarna perak ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengambil barang yang diberi oleh Sakura tadi.

5 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna putih dengan pita besar di bagian dada berwarna krem.

"Sudah? Sekarang waktunya untuk meriasmu." kata Sakura menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuruh Hinata duduk di depan meja rias.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kebingungan saat Sakura mengeluarkan peralatan make-upnya.

"Mengubah menjadi wanita paling manis di dunia." jawab Sakura tersenyum misterius. Hinata bergidik ngeri mengingat ketika Hanabi hendak mendandaninya saat acara perjodohan seperti seorang tante-tante mau menjual diri.

Pertama, Sakura membubuhkan sedikit bedak berwarna _peach_ agar wajah Hinata tidak terlalu terlihat putih pucat. Selanjutnya, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti kuas dan _blush on _yang kemudian Sakura memoleskan warna merah muda di kedua tulang pipi Hinata sehingga tampak Hinata seperti sedang merona dengan manisnya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Sakura mengeluarkan kotak eye shadownya dan memilihkan warna putih dan hijau untuk memperindah kelopak mata Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan memberontak saat Sakura mengubah atau lebih tepatnya mempermak wajahnya habis-habisan menjadi sosok yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Setelah itu, Sakura mengeluarkan maskaranya dan melentikkan bulu mata Hinata yang panjang itu. Dan yang terakhir, Sakura memoleskan lipstik berwarna oranye jeruk ke bibir mungil Hinata. Sakura juga merubah gaya rambut Hinata yang dibiarkan tergerai seadanya, ia menguncir rambut Hinata menjadi satu lalu dikesampingkan dan diikat dengan kunciran berbentuk beruang kecil.

"Taaraaaaaa! Lihat, kau terlihat manis kan?" ujar Sakura setelah selesai me-make over wajahnya.

Dan, mata Hinata menangkap sesosok gadis di cermin mengenakan gaun putih cantik dengan pita di dada berwarna krem dengan wajah yang sanggup membuat lelaki manapun terpesona oleh penampilan wajahnya yang begitu menawan dan anggun. Namun, hanya ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiran Hinata sejak tadi saat Sasuke menelpon.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang kelupaan.." ujar Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dua buah kotak berwarna merah yang isinya anting emas putih dan kalung yang terukir nama Hinata. Segera saja Sakura memasangnya di kedua telinga dan leher Hinata.

"Ba-bagus, Sakura-chan.. Tapi, ada apa sebenarnya kau mendandaniku seperti ini?" tanya Hinata memegang kalung berukir namanya itu.

"Hmm.. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya saat di restoran nanti. Oke? Sekarang, kau harus bergegas cepat. Sudah hampir jam 3." seru Sakura menunjuk jam dinding di kamar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, naik apa?"

"Itu.." Sakura menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung apartemen Hinata. Lengkap dengan seorang sopir di dalamnya.

"Cepat! Nanti dia menunggu! Eh, tunggu.. Ada satu lagi." ucap Sakura ketika melihat kaki Hinata yang polos tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah _high heels_ putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup di kaki mungil Hinata membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Karena, Sakura tahu Hinata bukanlah gadis yang suka mengenakan sepatu seperti tangga berjalan, menurut Hinata. Sakura memilih sebuah sepatu hak tinggi yang haknya tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi terlihat anggun dan cantik.

"Hati-hati ya! Kalau sudah sampai, katakan saja namamu pada pelayan di sana." perintah Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil melambai kecil ke arah Sakura.

Perjalanan menuju restoran Puffy De Lante membutuhkan waktu 20 menit karena letaknya yang lumayan jauh di pinggiran kota Konohagakuen. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang telah direncanakan oleh SasuSaku tersebut. Menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya? Konyol sekali. Bukankah Hinata pernah berkata kalau dia sangat tidak suka yang namanya dijodohkan? Urusan kekasih hati biarlah dia yang mencari.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata memasuki pekarangan restoran Puffy De Lante yang berhiaskan beberapa lampu dan lilin-lilin kecil di sekitar jalannya. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati mengingat bahwa Hinata mengenakan _high heels_, Hinata turun dari mobil dan memasuki restoran itu. Seorang _waitres_ berambut coklat panjang dan sebuah tag name tersemat di dada kirinya bertuliskan 'Karashi' menyapanya.

"Selamat sore, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Karashi dengan ramah. Hinata terlihat kikuk dan gugup.

"Ehm.. Sa-saya… I-itu… Sa-saya disuruh oleh seorang teman saya untuk datang ke restoran ini karena seseorang telah menunggu saya di sini." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama Nona?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata.." Karashi menuju ke kasir membuka sebuah buku daftar tamu. Sembari menunggu, Hinata melihat-lihat isi restoran itu. Sangat mewah dan terlihat mahal. Seperti restoran bintang lima. Orang-orang yang berada di sana pun tergolong orang-orang kayak terlihat dari gaya berpakaian mereka yang mengenakan jas dan gaun. Hinata pernah mendengar nama restoran ini, namun tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Nona Hyuuga, memang seseorang yang sudah memesan meja dan kursi untuk Anda sudah menunggu. Mari, saya antar." ucap Karashi tiba-tiba setelah membuka daftar tamu membuat Hinata terkejut. Hinata pun mengikuti Karashi dari belakang.

"Silahkan.." Karashi menarik kursi untuk Hinata. Hinata mendudukinya dengan sopan dan Karashi meninggalkannya sementara.

"Siapa yang memesan semua ini? Terlalu mahal untuk mahasiswa sepertiku kan?" gumam Hinata setelah melihat lebih dalam isi restoran itu.

"Hinata-chan?" celetuk seseorang yang suaranya dikenali oleh Hinata. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata tak percaya bahwa Naruto kini sudah berada di depannya dengan pakaian formal yang menurut Hinata sangat gagah. Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadu blazer hitam tersemat sebuah mawar merah kecil di sakunya dan celana hitam dengan sepatu pantofel hitam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Naruto membalikkan pertanyaan.

"A-aku disuruh Sasuke-kun ke sini.."

"Aku juga di suruh Sakura ke sini.."

"Jadi...?" Tertawalah mereka berdua. Ternyata, Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah merencanakan semuanya. Sasuke dan Sakura ingin mempertemukan kembali Naruto dengan Hinata agar semua masalah _clear_. Naruto menarik kursi yang berada di depan Hinata dan duduk di depan Hinata.

"Kau cantik.." puji Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Ja-jangan membuatku malu, Naruto-kun.."

"Sungguh.. Aku tidak bohong. Kau sangat cantik dan anggun. Aku tidak tahu kau pandai berdandan." ucap Naruto menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mata yang terus menatap Hinata tak berkedip.

"Me-memang tidak.. Sakura-chan yang mendandaniku.. A-aku tidak pandai berdandan.." cetus Hinata memilintirkan rambutnya yang diikat itu agar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Dan, Karashi datang membawa segelas _wine_ dan dua buah gelas kaca.

"_Want to drink?"_ tawar Naruto yang disambut anggukan Hinata. Naruto menuangkan anggur ke gelas Hinata lalu ke gelasnya kemudian mereka bersulang dan meminum anggur itu secara bersamaan.

"Ehm.. Naruto-kun, bo-boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata setelah menegak anggur dan meletakkan gelas di sampingnya.

"Tentang kejadian kemarin? Aku bisa jelaskan itu.." sahut Naruto sebelum akhirnya mampu menebak tepat pikiran Hinata apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Shion itu hanya mantanku saja? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa-bisanya datang dan berkata seperti itu. Tapi Hinata, sungguh aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidur dengannya! Menyentuh seujung kukunya pun tidak!" kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Memegang erat kedua tangan Hinata hingga Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya tak mau berdetak secara normal.

"A-aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata yang akhirnya dia bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tidak pingsan di depan Naruto. Sungguh, Hinata pun merasa heran kenapa hanya di depan Naruto saja Hinata selalu terlihat kikuk dan gugup sehingga membuat Hinata pingsan dalam sekejap? Padahal, saat bersama Sasori dulu Hinata tidak seperti itu.

"Ehm.. Naruto-kun? Boleh kutanya satu hal lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Apa?"

"Euhm.. A-a.. Uuh.. A-apa kau menyukaiku?" papar Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin gelap karena warna merah meliputi wajah gadis itu. Naruto terkejut. Air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius dan sedikit senyum kecil yang terlihat di sana. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Hinata membuat gadis ini mendongak ragu ke arah pemuda itu.

"Gomen Hinata, tapi.. Aku tidak menyukaimu.." ucap Naruto yang langsung menohok jantung Hinata yang terasa seperti tertancap panah yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Hinata merasakan ngilu di bagian dadanya. Ia menunduk. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Heuhm.. Ke—Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Naruto memegang dan menarik dagunya sehingga kini ia bisa menatap secara jelas wajah pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak awal. Dan, Hinata merasa sangat konyol sekarang saat ia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Karena aku.. Mencintaimu.. Bukan menyukaimu…" kata Naruto membuat Hinata terperangah dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget seperti melihat sesosok makhluk planet lain yang mendarat di Bumi.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, kau…?"

"_Would you to be my girl?_" ucap Naruto menyatakan perasaannya sembari memberikan mawar merah yang tadi tersemat di saku blazernya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya yang sudah membendung dan jatuhlah butiran-butiran bening karena terharu dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… _I do!_" seru Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya walau semenit saja. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan hangat sambil mencium rambut Hinata yang beraroma mint itu.

Dan, dari kejauhan bisa dilihat sepasang kekasih berambut raven dan merah muda tengah tersenyum-senyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan dengan mesranya sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisikan _wine_. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke karena rencana mereka berhasil secara lancar.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mereka lupakan..

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**Fiiiuuuuuhhhh.. Selesai juga deh chapter ini. Waaaaaaaa, sudah dikirimin messages untuk memperingati HTNH! Gaswat! Gaswat! Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Fict ini belum selesai, dan lagi harus menyiapkan ide untuk memperingati HTNH nanti! Aduh, dieng! *jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*. Wohooo, slight MinaKushi ya? Hehehehehe, karena seorang teman minta untuk dibikinkan pairing MinaKushia yang akhirnya Blue bikinkan. Lumayan, untuk nambah-nambah ide. Hehehehehe.. Mungkin chapter depan, fict ini sudah selesai. So, review without flame please.. ^^v


	9. The Conflict which ended in marriage

*cengo* Ahah… Ternyata banyak juga yang menanti kelanjutan fict ini. Blue benar-benar ga nyangka loh kalau ternyata fict Blue yang kacau ini banyak yang menunggu. Gilaaaa… Wahahahahahahaha! *kumat*. Maaf ya readers kalau Blue kelamaan updatenya, soalnya lagi sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah fict HTNH nanti. Ternyata Blue salah perkiraan yang di kira Blue HTNH itu tanggal 7 Juni ternyata 7 Juli, jadinya Blue kelabakan bikin fict HTNH. Tapi, fict itu sudah selesai dan sekarang saatnya untuk meneruskan kembali cerita ini. Untuk fict HTNH di tunggu aja sampai tanggal mainnya ya dan kalau perayaan seperti itu Blue hanya bisa bikin OneShot, soalnya kalau multichapter entar kagak keburu lagi. Hehehehe..

Disclaimer: Om Kishi~! Ternyata banyak menanti-nanti fict Blue! *meluk-meluk Om Kishi* Om Kishi: Enyah kau setan! *blue faint*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Semenjak kejadian Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, tak ada kata pisah dalam kamus kedua insan tersebut. Kemana pun mereka pergi pasti akan selalu berdua dan bersama tak pernah terpisahkan. Walau Hinata masih saja malu-malu menyadarinya bahwa kini statusnya telah berubah menjadi kekasih Naruto, tetapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit _ilfeel _pada Hinata. Malah Naruto sangat senang bila melihat wajah kekasihnya merona merah seperti strawberry yang segar.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak kalah senang. Usaha dan misi mereka untuk mencomblangkan Naruto dan Hinata ternyata sukses besar. Terkadang, mereka suka mengadakan _double date_ dimana mereka berjalan-jalan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hinata masih suka malu-malu ketika Naruto mengenggam erat tangannya dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah seperti biasa.

Naruto benar-benar sangat mencintai Hinata dengan tulus. Buktinya saja, Naruto tidak mau Hinata terkena virus flu yang sedang mewabah karena sedang musim hujan. Ketika hujan sering turun, Naruto menjadi sedikit posesif dan terkadang suka melarang Hinata keluar dari apartemen walau itu hanya sekedar pergi ke mini market di depan apartemennya. Naruto sangat melindungi Hinata mati-matian ketika ada segerombol pria berandalan menggoda Hinata dan menarik-narik tangan Hinata. Alhasil, wajahnya tak luput dari pukulan dan tendangan yang akhirnya harus diobati oleh Hinata. Hubungan mereka pun berjalan baik, dan sudah mencapai sebulan sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Semua begitu indah dan menyenangkan bagi kedua insan yang sedang merasakan indahnya kasih sayang dan cinta. Merasa hidup adalah milik mereka berdua tanpa ada satu orang pun yang bisa menganggu kemesraan dan percintaan mereka. Sampai akhirnya, kebahagian itu harus terhenti sejenak…

Hari Minggu, jam 4 sore. Hinata sedang asyik bersantai di beranda apartemennya sambil membaca sebuah majalah ditemani secangkir teh madu dan setoples keripik keju. Hinata memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan maka dari itu dia memilih untuk bersantai sejenak melemaskan syaraf-syaraf otot yang sudah beberapa lama ini menegang dan sudah lama tidak beristirahat sambil ditemani matahari sore yang bersinar begitu hangat. Sebenarnya, Hinata berniat untuk mengajak Naruto keluar mencari makan bersama, namun ketika gadis manis ini menelpon kekasihnya ternyata Naruto sedang ada kelas sehingga dengan terpaksa niat itu diurungkan.

Sedang asyik membolak-balikkan halaman majalah, terdengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu apartemennya. Lantas, Hinata bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukakannya sembari melempar majalah yang dipegangnya ke kursi mahoni.

"Siapa—Eh?"

"Hinata! Aku minta sekarang juga kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu!" bentak seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah terlihat sangat murka membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"O-otousan? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata. Hiashi tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari belakang Hiashi dengan wajah menunduk yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Apa maksudmu kabur dari perjodohan itu hah? Kau sudah memalukan keluarga kita! Memalukan nama keluarga kita!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau dijodohkan? Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku! Jangan salahkan aku bila aku kabur dari perjodohan itu karena memang aku tidak menginginkannya! Aku tidak suka di paksa! Shino-san juga tidak menyukai perjodohan itu! Dia yang membantuku untuk kembali ke Konoha!" bantah Hinata yang sedikit membuat Hiashi terkejut karena Hinata tak pernah membantah seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun, Hiashi tidak bisa menjawab karena pernyataan Hinata benar. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sudah meledak-ledak. Hiashi mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan ditunjukkan pada Hinata.

"Siapa pria ini? Kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pria ini?" tanya Hiashi menunjukkan foto seorang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh Hinata hingga Hinata tidak menyangka bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu lelaki itu?

"Naruto-kun… Otousan, bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui dia? Apa kau menyewa mata-mata?"

"Benarkan kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan dia? Akhiri sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau kau berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi!" bentak Hiashi melempar foto itu ke wajah Hinata.

"Otousan! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhkan seenaknya saja! Aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu!" bantah Hinata dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memutuskan pria itu… Biar aku yang melakukannya." kata Hiashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Otousan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku! Neji-nii!" Neji menengok lirih ke arah Hinata dan menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terlihat sendu, itu pertanda bahwa Neji tak bisa membantunya apa-apa.

"Otousan! Hentikan perbuatanmu! Otousan!" Percuma, ketika Hinata mengejar Hiashi pintu lift sudah tertutup.

"Aku harus segera ke sana…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto melempar tasnya ke atas sofa. Sepi.

"Mungkin ayah sudah kembali ke rumahnya." gumam Naruto mengingat perkataan Minato yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera kembali ke rumah dan kantornya karena ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan.

"Hmm… Kalau tidak salah, Hinata-chan tadi mengajakku mencari makan. Ku sms saja sekarang." kata Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya.

Belum sempat Naruto mencari kontak Hinata, seseorang mengetuk keras pintu kos-kosannya. Naruto sempat terkejut sebentar karena seseorang itu terdengar terburu-buru mengetuk pintu kosannya.

"Ya? Siapa—Eh?"

"Kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto terbengong heran melihat lelaki itu yang memiliki mata seperti milik Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anda siapa ya?"

"Saya Hyuuga Hiashi. Ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata. Saya datang ke sini untuk mengatakan kalau saya tidak menyukai kau berhubungan dengan putriku! Dan mulai saat ini, putuskan hubungan kalian!" bentak Hiashi membuat Naruto melotot kaget.

"Otousan!" panggil Hinata yang rupanya sedaritadi mengikutinya. Hinata sudah merasa kalau ayahnya akan menemui Naruto.

"Hinata, untuk apa kamu ke sini? Kembali ke apartemenmu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Otousan tidak bisa memaksa kehendakku dan Naruto-kun!"

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan pria ini, Hinata! Dan kau, jangan pernah dekati putriku lagi!" perintah Hiashi menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga tersungkur.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berniat untuk menolong Naruto, namun tangannya keburu ditarik oleh Hiashi.

"Hinata! Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan otousan! Naruto-kun!" Naruto memandang Hinata dan Hiashi dengan sendu. Cobaan apalagi yang akan diterimanya? Kemarin, hampir saja Shion menghancurkan cinta mereka dan sekarang Hiashi menentang hubungan mereka? Apa cinta mereka sedang diuji?

"Otousan tidak bisa memaksaku! Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar pada Naruto-kun kan?" sengit Hinata.

"Hinata! Dengarkan ayah! Ayah tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan pria itu karena asal-usulnya tidak jelas! Aku tidak mau mempunyai menantu yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas!" bentak Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun tidak seperti itu! Dia mempunyai seorang ayah yang baik meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal, dia tetap tegar dan menjadi pria yang baik!"

"Pokoknya ayah tidak setuju hubunganmu dengan dia! Titik!" ketus Hiashi segera keluar dari apartemen Hinata.

"Otousan!"

"Hinata… Tabahkan hatimu ya. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku. Aku akan coba untuk berbicara pada paman Hiashi." kata Neji memegang kedua pundak Hinata untuk menghentikan langkahnya mengejar Hiashi. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Neji.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sedang asyik membaca majalah di atas kasur bersprei pink dengan selimut hijau yang hangat sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya. Sedang asyiknya bernyanyi-nyanyi, terdengar suara Haruno Sasami, ibu Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Ada temanmu menunggu di teras!"

"Siapa ya? Kok sore-sore begini?" gumam Sakura melepaskan headsetnya dari telinganya lalu beranjak pergi ke teras.

"Eh? Hinata?" panggil Sakura melihat sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya tengah membelakanginya. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan… Huhuhu…" Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura dan menangis di bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya heran melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis? Kau ada masalah? Baiklah, baiklah, ceritakan padaku di dalam ya." ujar Sakura membopong Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya. Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah meletakkan secangkir teh melati di depan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"O-otousan… Menentang hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun…" Sakura terperangah.

"Otousan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi sore, otousan datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Ternyata otousan tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya otousan bisa tahu tentang aku dan Naruto-kun… Terlebih lagi… Otousan langsung menemui Naruto-kun dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi… Ini semua gara-gara otousan…" ucap Hinata dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Sakura mengusap rambut Hinata pelan.

"Ehm.. Untuk kali ini maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu karena ini menyangkut tentang kau dan ayahmu. Tapi, kalau aku boleh sarankan kenapa tidak kau perkenalkan saja Naruto pada ayahmu dan berbicara dengan kepala dingin? Mungkin ayahmu bisa mengerti.." kata Sakura memberi saran.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau otousan tidak menerima kedatangan Naruto-kun? A-aku takut…"

"Percayalah. Ayahmu pasti juga akan mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya." kata Sakura memberi dukungan. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau telfon Naruto saja."

.

.

.

.

Naruto tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Jus sirsak yang dipesannya tadi hanya diaduk-aduknya saja daritadi. Bahkan, dia tidak menyentuh ramen yang penuh asap mengepul berada di depan matanya. Ini lah yang membuat Sasuke sangat bingung dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya. Seorang Naruto tidak menyentuh semangkok ramen? Aneh sekali.

"Sudah lah. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis. Bahkan kau tidak menyentuh sedikit pun ramenmu itu." celetuk Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan dengan tenang kalau aku ada masalah seperti ini? Aku tidak seperti kau… Kau enak, sudah dapat restu dari orang tua Sakura. Sedangkan aku…" lirih Naruto kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak insiden tadi.

"Kemana sahabatku yang selalu ceria? Ayolah. Hanya permasalahan seperti itu saja kau sudah _down_. Ini tandanya cinta kau dan Hinata sedang diuji, apakah kalian bisa mempertahankannya?" sahut Sasuke.

"Benar juga ya. Kenapa aku harus menyerah? Mungkin saja ini adalah ujian atas rasa cintaku pada Hinata-chan. Aku harus bisa meyakinkan ayah Hinata-chan kalau aku benar-benar serius padanya." kata Naruto kembali bersemangat dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui Hinata-chan. Hehehe. Ja matte!" cengir Naruto lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Baka.."

Naruto melangkah cepat ke arah apartemen Hinata. Naruto segera ingin menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau, benar-benar tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Cukup sekali saja baginya untuk kehilangan dan merasakan luka yang begitu sakit dan pilu yang masih saja dirasakannya hingga sekarang saat bersama Shion. Maka dari itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak menginginkan kepergian Hinata hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol yang tidak berarti.

Entah mengapa langkah Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan di dekat taman dengan wajah menunduk dan Naruto bisa melihat beberapa bola bening jatuh ke tanah.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Hinata menerka siapa yang memanggilnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung dipeluk erat oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Begitu erat hingga membuat Hinata untuk sedikit sulit bernafas. Hinata masih diam mematung menerka-nerka siapa yang memeluknya ini. Harum citrus yang dikenalnya membuat Hinata tahu siapa dia.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Aku rindu padamu…" Hinata langsung membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga rasanya Hinta merasa berat untuk melepaskannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Hinata walau hanya sedetik saja. Aroma _grape _yang berasal dari rambut panjang Hinata membuat Naruto betah untuk berlama-lama menyiumnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku atas sikap ayahku, Naruto-kun. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa otousan bisa tahu hubungan kita. K-kau marah ya padaku?" tanya Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Marah? Justru aku sangat khawatir padamu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membuatmu harus bertengkar dengan ayahmu. Ini semua karena aku." papar Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu! Ini salah otousan! Otousan selalu memaksa kehendaknya, beliau memaksa diriku padahal aku tidak mau! Otousan—Ah?" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir mungil Hinata yang membuat Hinata berhenti berbicara.

"Walau kau sangat kesal dengan ayahmu, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu. Sesebal apapun kamu pada ayahmu, kau harus tetap menghormatinya sebagai orang tua kamu." kata Naruto membalikkan kata-kata Hinata saat dulu Naruto membenci Minato. Hinata terperangah.

"Go-gomenasai.. A-aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan butir-butir air mata kembali jatuh dari mata lavendernya. Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar Hinata bisa menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun… Percayalah…" kata Naruto. Hinata tak menjawab, namun wajahnya bersemu merah.

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba udara di sekitarnya terasa hangat? Baru diketahuinya, ternyata wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata terlihat salah tingkah dan kikuk, ia memejamkan matanya walau bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Lalu… Naruto mencium lembut bibir Hinata yang dirasakannya sangat manis dan lembut. Hinata merasakan sensasi hangat yang dibuat oleh Naruto yang kemudian Naruto menyeka air matanya.

"Hmm… Kau begitu manis seperti strawberry." goda Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ja-jangan menggodaku…" celetuk Hinata sedikit mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aaw.. Sakit. Lagi dong?" Naruto malah tambah menggoda Hinata yang kemudian mendapat cubitan bertubi-tubi dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.. Apa kau berani bertemu dengan otousan? Mengatakan kalau kau serius denganku?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku berani, Hinata-chan. Tentu aku berani kalau demi kamu.." kata Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Be-benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu, maukah kamu besok menemui otousan?" pinta Hinata. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tampaknya, semalaman ini Naruto harus berlatih keras berbicara dengan Hyuuga Hiashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mentari pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Di sebuah rumah besar terletak di bagian selatan Konohagakuen, terdapat kolam ikan yang juga ada air terjun kecil. Seseorang sedang melemparkan makanan ikan ke arah kolam yang langsung disambut oleh ikan-ikan itu menanti sarapannya sejak tadi.

"Paman Hiashi. Bolehkah saya berbicara sebentar?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kepala menunduk. Hiashi tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Neji?"

"Tentang Hinata." Gerakan tangan Hiashi yang daritadi melemparkan makanan ikan ke kolam terhenti sejenak.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk menentang hubungan Hinata dengan pria itu, aku tidak akan menjawabnya." ketus Hiashi.

"Paman Hiashi, bisakah kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin? Apa tidak terlalu kasar bila paman terlalu memaksakan kehendak paman yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan Hinata?" papar Neji yang membuat Hiashi segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata tidak mau dipaksa mencintai orang yang tidak dicintainya, paman. Itu adalah hal yang berat. Menurut dia, itu tidak akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Aku adalah ayahnya! Aku yang bisa menentukan kebahagiaan dia karena dia adalah anakku! Aku menjodohkan dia dengan pria pilihanku karena aku ingin dia hidup bahagia dengan suami yang memiliki pekerjaan baik dan tidak memalukan nama keluarga!" sentak Hiashi.

"Itulah paman. Paman terlalu mementingkan nama keluarga, sehingga paman tidak bisa menerima keputusan Hinata tersendiri. Hinata sudah dewasa, dia sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan hak untuk memutuskan sendiri pendamping hidup yang diinginkannya. Yang sesuai dengan keinginannya." sahut Neji.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau pria yang dipilihnya adalah pria yang bajingan? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Apa menurut paman pria pilihan paman sudah menjadi yang terbaik?"

Hiashi terdiam.

"Belum tentu. Rumah tangga tidak akan berjalan bahagia bila tidak didasari oleh cinta. Hinata tidak mencintai pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Mungkin saja pria bernama Shino itu mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yang tidak disukai Hinata. Yang benar-benar tahu kebahagiaan itu adalah Hinata sendiri. Hinata bisa memilih mana yang bisa membuatnya bahagia mana yang bisa membuatnya terluka. Dan, saya rasa Naruto adalah pria yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Bukankah begitu, Paman? Paman juga melihat sendiri kan kalau akhir-akhir ini saat bersama Naruto, Hinata selalu kelihatan ceria. Naruto juga pria yang baik dan tidak melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh pada Hinata." ucap Neji membuat Hiashi mati kutu. Hiashi tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan.

Ting.. tong… Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Neji buru-buru menghampiri pintu depan dan membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou, Neji-nii…"

"Hinata? Dan… Naruto?" gumam Neji terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Otousan ada? Aku dan Naruto-kun mau berbicara sebentar." kata Hinata. Neji mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Neji langsung bergegas menuju Hiashi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hiashi yang membuat Hiashi terkejut seketika. Namun, itu tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang begitu dingin dan tegas. Neji langsung memanggil keduanya ke ruang tamu.

"Duduk." perintah Hiashi pada Naruto dan Hinata untuk duduk di depannya.

"Apa maksud kedatangan kalian?"

"Ehm… Sebelumnya, maaf Hyuuga-sama bila saya menganggu pagi anda." kata Naruto canggung.

"Panggil saya Hiashi."

"Ah.. Iya… Maaf… Maksud kedatangan saya dan Hinata-chan ke sini adalah untuk meluruskan masalah yang kemarin." Alis Hiashi bertaut tidak menyenangkan.

"Langsung saja."

"Hiashi-sama, saya ingin meminta restu dari anda bila saya diijinkan menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata-chan. Karena saya sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan tulus." ucap Naruto merasakan mulai kesemutan karena duduk bersimpuh.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau boleh, saya ingin tetap bersama Hinata-chan. Saya sungguh menyayanginya. Saya tidak berniat untuk melukainya apalagi menyakitinya. Saya ingin membahagiakan Hinata-chan karena Hinata-chan juga menyayangi saya. Saya juga tidak mau kehilangan dia. Dan terlebih lagi, saya datang ke sini ada hal lain juga yang saya mau katakan." kata Naruto. Hiashi menekuk alisnya.

"Hal lain? Apa itu?" Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedaritadi hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Saya… Ingin melamar Hinata-chan.." Hiashi, Neji dan terlebih lagi Hinata sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Hinata. Sejak kapan mereka merundingkan untuk mengatakan hal itu? Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan merencanakan semua itu.

"Melamar putriku? Hm. Apa kau sudah siap? Berapa umurmu? Kau sudah bekerja atau masih kuliah? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Hiashi bertubi-tubi seperti mengintrogasi pencuri.

"Ya! Saya sangat sudah siap, Hiashi-sama! Umur saya 25 tahun dan masih kuliah namun saya bekerja sambilan sebagai DJ di suatu café. Saya hanya memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu saya sudah meninggal. Ayah saya bekerja sebagai Direktur di suatu perusahaan bank swasta." ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Hiashi melihat tatapan mata yang tajam dari Naruto menandakan pria ini sangat suka bekerja keras dan bersemangat.

Naruto melirik lagi ke arah Hinata dan mendapatkan kekasihnya sudah menjadi daging matang dalam sekejap. Naruto menyengir. Hiashi memejamkan matanya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Minggu depan, suruh ayahmu datang kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu dan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian." kata Hiashi tiba-tiba. Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak.

"Benarkah itu otousan? Kau merestui kami?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Hiashi mengangguk pelan. Hinata langsung memeluk Hiashi dengan erat dan mencium pipi ayahnya itu.

"Arigatou, Otousan! Kau memang ayah terbaik di dunia!" puji Hinata lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Wajah Hiashi bersemu merah ketika Hinata memeluknya karena selama ini Hinata tak pernah memeluknya seperti itu. Cinta kasih seorang anak dan ayah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonceng gereja terus berdentangan tiada henti. Beberapa gadis menebarkan kelopak mawar putih pada undangan-undangan yang datang saat itu. Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik seperti Naruto tengah merapikan jas yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Kau harus tampil gagah, Naruto." kata Minato.

"Hehehehehe. Tentu saja harus seperti itu!" sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya. Karena, hanya dalam beberapa menit saja Hinata sudah bisa menjadi istrimu." ucap Minato membuat wajah Naruto merona merah.

"Tousan, apa-apaan kau..."

"Naruto, kau harus bersiap. Upacara sebentar lagi dimulai." kata Sasuke yang muncul dari pintu.

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya."

Kursi gereja yang panjang itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang telah diundang oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Mulai dari sahabat, teman, guru, rekan, saudara hingga teman dunia maya yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di barisan paling depan agar bisa melihat secara jelas proses pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura tampak tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan 'selamat ya!' dan Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang pianis segera memainkan pianonya. Muncullah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang rambutnya digulung ke atas dan beberapa anak kecil mengikutinya dari belakang. Seorang pria paruh baya yang juga ada Hiashi menggandeng Hinata hingga ke tempat Naruto. Naruto benar-benar terperangah dengan penampilan Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pengantin itu. Sungguh anggun. Wajahnya yang merona di kedua pipinya semakin mempermanis aura Hinata membuat Naruto tak berkedip sekali pun.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu walau dalam keadaan senang, sedih, sakit, sengsara dan bahagia?" tanya seorang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu walau dalam keadaan senang, sedih, sakit, sengsara dan bahagia?"

"A-aku bersedia."

Gemuruh meriah terdengar ketika kedua insan itu selesai melakukan upacara pernikahan. Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Perlahan, dibukanya tudung penutup wajah manis Hinata dan… Diciumnya perlahan dengan lembut bibir mungil Hinata yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bersorak gembira.

Cinta kasih dua manusia akan diuji untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sudah melewati beberapa rintangan yang mampu membuat cinta mereka mati di tengah jalan yang akhirnya berakhir dengan kebahagiaan tiada akhir dan selalu bersama sampai waktu menjemput mereka di kala mereka sedih atau duka. Naruto dan Hinata pun berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan ikatan cinta mereka dan genggaman tangan mereka walau waktu akan memisahkan mereka…

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Hehehehehehe, jangan di kira udah selesai dong. Masih ada lanjutannya nih tapi Blue cuma bikin epilog aja kok buat next chapter soalnya udah ga ada ide lagi nih kalau diterusin mulu. Hehehehehe. Wah, pendek juga ya nih fict. Habis, para readers udah ga sabar dengan lanjutan fict ini yang akhirnya Blue dikejar deadline deh (emg PNS?). heheheheh. Oh ya, Blue juga minta maaf kalau saat pernikahannya itu ada salah kata. Yah, maklumin aja ya kalau di antara readers ada yang beragama nasrani karena Blue bukan beragama nasrani jadinya ga tahu. Hehehehe.. Kalau di jadiin pernikahan menurut islam ntar yang jadi malah lucu lagi kan Naruto dari Jepang bukan dari Arab –dilempar sepatu-. Review without flame please… ^^v


	10. Epilogue

Horay! Akhirnya selesai juga epilog ini! Jujur aja, setelah menyelesaikan fict ini Blue mau cuti dulu (emang pegawai?) dari FFN. Karena, sebentar lagi Blue mau tes dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan fict baru. Namun, perayaan HTNH Blue tetap ikut kok. Karena fictnya sudah selesai tinggal di edit dan di publikasikan semuanya beres deh! Hehehehehe.. *tawa gaje*.

Disclaimer: Ah, males basa-basi. Kishimoto-sensei. *Om Kishi cengar-cengir*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lovely Waitress**

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa dedaunan yang berada di dahan-dahan pohon. Pohon nyiur melambai-lambai seakan memanggil kita untuk mendatanginya. Suasana pantai bernuansa langit jingga yang cerah, tampak sangat anggun dan indah. Pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan dan sangat menarik untuk dinikmati. Berapa kali pun dilihat, Pantai Kuta akan tetap indah. Tak bisa menghilangkan kecantikan dan eksotis dari pantai ini.

Terlihat seorang wanita muda mengenakan _sex dress_ putih dengan sebuah topi Panama berwarna pink bertengger di atas kepalanya menghiashi mahkota Indigonya yang indah itu. Menyusuri pantai berpasir putih itu sambil melihat ombak yang bergulung-gulung tertiup angin yang lumayan kencang.

"Huaaah! Huaaaaah!" seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun berambut pirang pucat dan berkulit putih tengah menangis. Dan, dilihat dari wajahnya anak itu berasal dari Eropa.

_"Hey Dear. What are you doing in here? Why you crying?" _tanya wanita muda bernama Hinata itu. Bocah kecil itu mengelap air matanya sambil mengusap air matanya sesegukan.

_"I'm… I'm lost my Mom…"_ Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut bocah itu.

_"Come on, I'll help you find your mother…"_ kata Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Bocah itu menggapai tangan Hinata dan mulai berjalan mencari ibu bocah itu.

_"What's your name?"_

_ "Ehm… Mike… And, you?"_

_ "Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata… I'm from Japan…"_

_ "I see. Your face is sweet and beautiful. And, your eyes slightly slanting."_ ucap Mike polos. Semburat merah muncul kembali di wajah Hinata.

_"Hahahaha.. You excessive. I'm not as pretty as you think. I'm just an ordinary woman."_ ujar Hinata.

_"No, it's true! You're beautiful and kind, Miss."_ Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur 6 tahun berkata seperti itu? Siapa pun yang dikatakan seperti itu akan tersipu, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedikit ikal tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Dan, mata hijaunya tertuju pada Hinata dan Mike.

_"Mike!"_

_ "Mom!" _Mike segera berlari ke arah wanita itu dan mendapatkan pelukan yang sangat erat yang Hinata ketahui itu adalah ibunya.

_"Mom, look. Miss it has helped me. She's helping me to find you." _ kata Mike menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

_"Thanks! Thanks for help my boy!"_ kata wanita itu. Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

_"You're welcome. I'm so glad to meet your boy. He's a good kid. And, never separated from your mother again. Okey?" _ucap Hinata. Mike tersenyum senang.

Hinata menghela nafas dan melambaikan tangannya pada Mike yang melambai padanya. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga itu menarik perhatian Hinata untuk melihat kecantikan warna alami seperti darah itu. Melihat anak kecil seperti itu, membuat Hinata mengelus perutnya yang rata itu.

_"It turns out here that my good-hearted woman. Loving child." _seru seorang pria yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau mengagetkanku. Jangan memeluk secara tiba-tiba." protes Hinata. Naruto menyengir.

"Gomen ne, Hime-chan. Aku terlalu terkesima melihat kau dengan anak kecil tadi. Kau memang calon ibu yang baik." puji Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata menghasilkan warna merah muda di pipi gadis—ehm, wanita Uzumaki itu.

Naruto mengelus pelan perut Hinata yang kemudian disusul Hinata memegang tangan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Sudah mempunyai sebuah nama?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm… Kalau cowok, akan kuberikan nama Uzumaki Hitoru. Dan kalau cewek kuberikan nama Uzumaki Neika." jawab Naruto seraya memeluk erat istri tercintanya itu.

Ya, Hinata tengah hamil 2 bulan. Dan, mereka sekarang berada di Bali, pulau yang mempunyai sejuta keindahan alam yang terbentang luas di dunia. Naruto dan Hinata sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka selama seminggu di Bali. Banyak hal-hal yang menarik bisa memikat pasutri itu untuk menikmatinya. Semenjak kehamilan pertama Hinata, Naruto mengaku sering pusing dengan permintaan Hinata yang terkadang aneh. Namun, itu tetap dilakukannya karena demi istri dan buah hatinya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Nona Hyuuga." celetuk seorang pria berkaca mata hitam menggandeng seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dikuncir kuda.

"Shino-san?"

"Apa kabar?" tanya Shino ramah. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya heran ketika tahu Hinata mengenal pria bernama Shino itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini suamiku. Uzumaki Naruto." kata Hinata memperkenalkan Naruto pada Shino. Naruto menjabat tangan Shino.

"Hoo.. Kau sudah menikah ya? Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikah." ucap Shino merangkul gadis di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan, siapa dia? Mengapa kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ini Shino-san. Yang saat itu mau dijodohkan oleh otousan. Tetapi, dia malah membantuku untuk kabur dari perjodohan itu. Baik sekali kan?" jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih saat itu sudah menolong Hinata-chan." cetus Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Nah, silahkan kalian nikmati bulan madu kalian." Shino melambaikan tangan menjauhi Naruto dan Hinata sambil merangkul gadis berambut coklat yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan… Berjanjilah…" pinta Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. Memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Apa Naruto-kun?"

"Bahwa… Kau akan selalu mencintaiku… _Never leave me…_" ucap Naruto memeluk erat-erat wanita yang kini sedang berada dalam pelukan cintanya yang sangat kuat. Enggan melepaskannya walau hanya seujung kukunya saja. Hinata tersenyum.

"_Believe me… I never leave you…_ Karena hidupku, membutuhkanmu… Naruto-kun…" Hinata berbalik dan menepuk kedua bahu Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

Ditemani angin pantai sore yang telah merubah warna langit menjadi jingga, menyibak pelan rambut kedua pasangan bercinta itu. Saling merasakan hangatnya cinta berdua tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menganggu dan memisahkan kesetiaan kedua insan tersebut. Ombak bergulung-gulung dengan indahnya, Naruto menyelipkan rambut indigo di telinga Hinata dan menarik pelan dagu gadis itu. Mengecup lembut bibir yang akan menjadi miliknya selamanya dan bisa merasakan sepuasnya manis alami bibir pualam itu.

Kini, kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar sempurna. Mereka dua manusia yang bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain tanpa keberatan dan beban. Saling bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus dan hangat tanpa ada kebohongan. Naruto akan menjadi ayah, sedangkan Hinata akan menjadi seorang ibu. Hinata mempunyai sebuah restoran kecil-kecilan yang sangat sukses di bidang kuliner dan Naruto bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pesawat terbang yang merencakan sebuah pesawat baru untuk dirangkai. Itulah awal dari kehidupan mereka yang sungguh sempurna. Naruto dan Hinata berharap, cinta mereka tetap akan terikat tanpa terputus walau salah satu dari mereka harus meninggalkan dunia..

.

.

.

.

**END…**

**

* * *

**

Hadoh, endingnya kayaknya maksa banget ya? Huehehehehehehe. Namanya juga epilog. Pasti singkat dan tidak jelas kan? Waaaaaahh.. Selesai juga deh nih fict. Selanjutnya, Blue ga tahu mau membuat fict apa lagi. Dan, bila muncul sebuah ide Blue tidak menggunakan pair NaruHina sebagai peran utama. Karena Blue ingin mencoba menggunakan pair SasuSaku, pair favorite kedua Blue setelah NaruHina. Hehehehe. Review without flame please… ^^v


End file.
